ShortFiction
by SMKA
Summary: CHAP 11, 12 and 13 IS UP! oke ini bukan sebuah fanfiction, ini cuma sebuah sekumpulan shortfiction dimana setiap chapternya end dan hanya satu konflik. disini 90% pair HunHan tapi ada other pair juga yang pasti exo couple. dichapter 11 dan 13 kembali dnegan HunHan dan dichapter 12 aku bawain crack pair yaitu KaiLu and other exo couple here. exo couple here
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : Innocent Life**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : romance, angst/hurt**

**Main cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**other cast : exo member**

**pair : HunHan**

**summary : oke ini cuma sekumpulan shortfiction. cerita ini 90% pairing HunHan, dan exo couples lainnya.**

**it's YAOI**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**NO BASH**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**AND NO SR**

#HUNHAN SF

lihatlah taman ini indah bukan?

ya bagiku ini adalah tempat yang sangat indah, tempat dimana aku dapat bertemu dengan dua orang paling berarti dalam hidupku.

bagi orang banyak taman ini terlihat aneh. tentu saja iya. tempat ini sangatlah sepi dan disekitarnya terdapat banyak nisan. yap kalian betul sekali ini bukanlah taman kota namun taman pemakaman.

dari semua nisan hanya ada dua nisan yang berarti bagiku. yaitu nisan bertuliskan Kim Yunho dan disebelahnya nisan bertuliskan Kim Jaejoong.

mereka adalah kedua orang tuaku.

lalu siapa aku?

aku adalah Kim luhan.

tempat ini adalah tempatku menyesali semua yang menimpa kedua orang tuaku.

aku merasa bersalah atas kepergian orang tuaku. mereka meninggal disebuah kecelakaan mobil sekitar enam bulan yang lalu.

waktu itu mereka sedang pergi kerumah namdonsaeng yunho appa yang sedang sakit. saat itu aku ditinggal sendiri dirumah karena pagi itu aku susah dibangunkan makanya aku ditinggal oleh eomma dan appaku. mereka panik begitu mendengar mobil ahjumma dan ahjussi-ku kecelakaan dan kedua orang tuaku adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang mereka miliki, jadilah kedua orang tuaku dengan paniknya langsung menghampiri mereka. namun naas nyawa ahjumma dan ahjussi-ku tak dapat diselamatkan. saat itu aku sedang dirumah dengan namjachinguku sehun.

tak kusangka saat itu adalah saat-saat aku memulai kekelaman hidupku. sehun memperkosaku dan disaat yang bersamaan eomma menelfon ketelfon genggamku, tak sengaja kaki menyentuh layar handphoneku yang memang berlayar sentuh itu dan tentu saja eomma mendengar jeritan kesakitanku saat itu. yang hanya kuingat adalah setelah sehun 'selesai' aku langsung melihat handphoneku dan membaca sms dari eomma yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan pulang sebentar lagi. namun tak selang beberapa menit ada polisi yang mendatangi rumahku dan memberitahukan bahwa eomma dan appaku mengalami kecelakaan dan yang lebih menyedihkan adalah saat aku datang kerumah sakit tim media mengatakan bahwa nyawa eomma dan appaku tak dapat diselamatkan, mereka terlalu banyak kehilangan darah kenyataan pahit tak berhenti sampai disitu, aku dinyatakan hamil dan sekarang usia kandunganku menginjak usia enam bulan.

kulihat lagi kertas yang berada ditanganku "lihatlah eomma appa dia akan menikah..." ucapku "namun bukan denganku, tapi dengan namja lain.." lirihku pelan sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"eomma appa aku tak sanggup bila harus menjalani semua ini sendiri tanpa kalian ada disisi.." lanjutku "mianhae eomma aku tak bisa menjadi tegar untuk aegyaku, mianhae tak bisa menjadi kuat seperti yang eomma perintahkan padaku..." bulir air mata menuruni mataku

"aku tak sanggup eomma appa, dapatkah kalian lihat keadaanku dari tempat kalian berada? tak dapatkah kalian mengajakku ketempat kalian sekarang? aku tak sanggup..." lirihku "kenyataan yang harus kutelan terasa begitu pahit, aku tak sanggup" ucapku diteng-tengah isak tangisku

"lu.." kris menepuk bahuku. dia adalah sahabatku ah ani sekarang adalah namjachinguku

aku bangkit dan menghambur kepelukannya dengan terus terisak, membiarkan kemeja yang dikenakannya basah oleh air mataku.

"husst uljima ne, tadi aku keflat dan pintunya terkunci lalu perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kau akan ada disini, ternyata aku benar, kita harus pulang kau harus istirahat juga baby here" kris melonggarkan pelukannya terhdap diriku dan mengelus perutku yang mulai membuncit.

aku hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum manis lalu kris menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

"baby harus makan, dia juga harus istirahat" sergah kris

"aku ingin susu kris" renggekku manja

kris mengacak rambutku "seperti ini keinginan baby bukan dirimu" jawab kris seraya mencium suraiku

.

.

aku sedang ada dikamr.

apa kalian masih bingung tentang hubunganku dengan kris?

kami adalah sehabat sejak delamapan tahun yang lalu tepatnya saat kami sama-sama masuk senior high school. kita berdua sama-sama pernah mengikuti pertukaran pelajran saat junior high scholl dan sama-sama dibeijing.

semenjak kejadian enam bulan lalu yang menimpa diriku dia telah mengajakku menikah, namun aku menolaknya. mengapa?

aku merasa bersalah dengan kris, aku merasa kejam padanya.

mengapa?

semenjak awal kami bertemu sudah berkali-kali kris menyatakan cintanya padaku namun selalu kutolak dengan sebuah alasan klise. aku tak ingin suatu ahri nanti kehilangan diriinya karena perbedaan misi antara kita saat menjalin hubungan pacarn nantinya. lalu saat aku lulus senior high school dan masuk universitas aku bertemu dengan sehun dan dia menyatakan cintanya padaku, aku menceritakannya pada kris dan mengatakan aku bahagia serta aku sudah menajdi namjachingu sehun, saat itu kris menerima kenyataan itu. lalu semenjak kejadian enam bulan lalu yang menimpaku aku memilih untuk menghilang dari hadapan sehun dan disaat itu juga semua yang kumiliki pergi.

kesucianku direnggut.

dan orang tuaku meninggal ah ani tapi meninggalkanku.

aku tak memilki apapun dan siapapun lagi didunia tapi disaat yang bersamaan kris datang kekehidupanku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab dan akan terus mmebuat senyum menggembang dibibirku. hanya dia sandaranku sekarang.

tidak ada salahnya bukan membuka hati untuk orang yang mencintai kita?

aku dan kris tinggal diflat yang berbeda, namun flat kita hanya berjarak dua blok saja. lagipula kris lebih sering menginap diflatku. dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanku katanya.

"aku pulaaaang" teriak kris"

"susu-kuuu" balasku berteriak

"ini susunya chagi" kris masuk kedalam kamarku

aku mengambilnya dan langsung meminumnya.

"ingat janjimu untuk istirahat setekah ini ne" kris sambil mengelus suraiku

aku lalu memberikan kotak susu yang sudah habis aku minum lalu berbaring. kris mengambil kotak susu itu dan menarik selimut untukku sebatas dada lalu mencium suraiku sayang.

kris beranjak pergi namun aku menahannya "temani aku sampai terlelap, jebal" pintaku memelas

"anything for you my queen and uri princess here" kris mengelus perut buncitku

.

.

saat ini aku sedang ada diteras rumah memandangi bintang dilangit sana. entah mengapa aku terlarut dalam lamunanku mengenai sehun

"hey udara malam tak baik untukumu" sergah kris sambil duduk disampingku

lalu kris mengelus suraiku sayang "apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" tanyanya

"sehun" jawabku polos dengan tatapan kosong lurus keatas kearah bintang

"apa kamu masih mengharapnya kembali?" tanya kris

aku terdiam sejenak "jujur iya kris. kau tau kris dia adalah cinta pertamaku dan dia juga yang sudah merebut kesucianku. bahkan sekarang aku sedang mengandung aegya yang dia tanamkan didalam diriku dan sampai kapanpun aegya ini tetaplah darah daging sehun, tetap DNA sehun, itulah satu-satunya kenyataan yang takkan pernah bisa kita dan siapapun pungkiri kris. tapi kenyataan berteriak ditelingaku bahwa aku takkan pernah bisa memilikinya dia bagaikan bintang diatas sana kris, hanya sebatas angankus aja untuk menyentuh bahkan memilikinya. semudah itu dia menikah dengan namja lain dan melupakanku. hanya butuh waktu kurang dari enam bulan untuknya dapat melupakan diriku dan semua yang telah lakukan padaku. sedangkan aku? mungkin aku membuthkan seluruh sisa hidupku hanya untuk bisa melupakannya dan semua yang dia lakukan padaku tidak adil bukan?" jawabku panjang

"ketahuilah lu, pernikahan sehun takkan pernah terjadi. jika kau tidak bisa memiliki sehun maka takkan kubiarkan orang lain dapat memiliki, aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum bukan? aku akan lakukan itu lu, i promise" kris memlukku lalu mencium keningku dalam seakan kita akan berpisah dan takkan pernah kembali bersama lagi

"akh appo kris, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya baby lahir" keluhku sambil memegangi perutku yang teras sakit

"kita kerumah sakit sekarang lu" kris langsung menggendongku ala bridal style

.

.

saat ini aku baru saja selesai menjalani operasi persalinanku dan sekarang aku sedang ada diruang rawat inap.

"lu bagaimana keadaanmu? sudha baikan kah?" tanya kris yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruang inapku. aku hanya menggangguk menanggapinya. kris mendekatiku lalu memelukku posesive dan mencium keningku lama dan dalam sekali, setelah itu dia berjalan meninggalkanku dan diambang pintu dia berkata "lu saranghae and goodbye, just want you to know that i love you so much since we first meet, i promise to make you always smile. but the man who you need isn't me, the one who you need is sehun. just sehun can make you smile not me. so i must do it, so sorry lu goodbye" sergah kris lalu meninggalkanku sendiri diruangan ini

kris pergi?

lalu bagaimana dengan diriku?

dengan siapa aku harus bersandar?

oh my, wae?

CREK (suara pintu kebuka)

siapa itu?

siluetnya menggambarkan seorang namja dengan tangan kiri menggendong baby dan tangan kananya mendorong box baby.

dan ternyata

great!

itu sehun dengan bayi digendongannya lalu dia menghampiriku.

"baby lihatlah eomma sudah menunggu kita" sehun

"untuk apa kau disini hun?" tanyaku

"tentu saja untuk menemui dan menjemputmu serta aegya kita" jawab sehun

"pergilah hun, jalanin hidup barumu dengan istrimu, tinggalkan aku dengan aegyaku" perintahku ketus

sehun lalu menaruh baby diboxnya lalu mendekatiku dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

"takkan pernah haniie, aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu dan aegya kita. sudah cukup aku menderita selama sembilan bulan tanpa kehadiranmu disisiku, aku kabur dari pernikahanku dulu dibantu oleh kris ge, aku rela melepas jabatan dan kehidupanku yang terpenting bagiku adlah bersamamu haniee. aku rela harus memulai hidupku dari nol lagi asal denganmu. mianhae jeongmal mianhae. bogoshipo haniie, jeongmal saranghae" sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan aku membalasnya disertakan dengan isak tangis yang membasahi kemeja yang dikenakan oleh sehun. sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku lalu menghapus air mataku dengan ibu jarinya dan mempertispis jarak diantara kita lalu mencium bibirku lembut tanpa nafsu.

tiba-tiba sehun melepaskan tautan kita saat mendengar suara isak tangis bayi dibelakang tubuhnya. dia segera mengambil baby dari dalam boxnya dan menggendongnya "baby cemburu ternyata" celotehnya sambil terkekeh pelan dan mengadu hidungnya dengan hidung kecil baby.

"aku ingin menggendongnya huniie" pintaku memelas

sehun memberikan baby kedalam dekapanku lalu dia memosisikan dirinya disamping ranjangku dan merangkulku "lihatlah wajahnya percampuran kita, dia memiliki bentuk wjah dan alismu" sergah sehun

"mata hidung dan bibirnya dia dapatkan darimu sehun" balasku

.

.

Sudah enam bulan setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, sehun langsung menikahiku dan kita tinggal diflatku. Sekarang sehun berkerja disebuah perusahaan sebagai tenaga accounting.

Bagaiman dengan kris?

Dia sudah menikah dengan lay, dan rumah tangga mereka sedang dilanda rasa bahagia yang teramat sangat. Karena lay dinyatakan hamil. Walau kehamilannya masih dalam tahap trimester pertama namun itu sudah membuat kris sangat bahagia.

Saat ini aku sedang ada diranjangku diakamrku dan sehun, aku baru saja menina bobokan putriku. Oh iya putriku bernama Oh Se Han. Atdi dia sudah tidur makanya aku memillih untuk mandi, karena tadi aku sibuk sekali jadi tak sempat madni sore karena dari itu aku baru mandi semalam ini. Namun saat aku keluar kamar mandi dan masih menggunakan bathrobku saja sehan sudah menangis jadilah aku langsung menina bobokannya lagi tanpa mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Dan aku adalah tipe orang yang malas, jadi aku malas berganti pakaianku makanya kuputuskan untuk sekedar meregangkan kakiku diranjang.

CREK (suara pintu kebuka trus sehun masuk kedalemnya)

'ah ternyata sehun' batinku

Aku menarik selimut sebatas paha untuk menutupi kakiku yang terekspos karena masih menggenakan bathrob. Sehun lalu membuka kemejanya dan membuangnya kesegala arah begitu pula celananya. Jadi tinggalah dia hanya menggunakan kaos dalamnya dan boxer saja.

"hun ambilkan piyamaku sekalian, jebal" rengekku

Namun sehun malah mendekatiku dan duduk dipinggir ranjang dekat denganku. Dia memainkan tangannya disekitar bahuku "aku rasa kita tak butuh piyama malam ini" jawab sehun dengan tangan masih menggerayangi tubuhku

Sehun lalu mendekati wajahnya dengan wajahku dan mengecup bibirku menghasilkan French kiss diantara kita.

"sehan?" Tanya sehun tiba-tiba

"sudah tertidur diboxnya hun" jawabku lalu melepaskan tangan sehun yang menggerayangi tubuhku.

"baguslah kalau begitu, kita bisa memulainya" sehun lalu menerjang leher putihku. Aku menghentikannya dengan menjauhkan diriku dari sehun menuju bagian pojok ranjang

"mandilah dulu hun, kau baru saja pulang kerja langsung ingin memakanku saja" omelku pada sehun

Sehun tak menghiraukannya dan malah mendekatiku "untuk apa mandi toh nanti juga akan kotor lagi dengan keringat dan cairan kita" jawabnya seduktif lalu menerjang leher putihku lagi.

"hunnn ….. hen.. tiii.. kkaaaan" jawabku sedikit mendesah

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannyab "wae? Lihatlah tubuhmu begitu indah bila dihias dengan tanda kepemilikanku" jawabnya lagi lau membuka ikatan bathrobku dan membuangnya kesembarang arah

"hun mala mini cukup seronde saja, otte"

Sehun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya "Aniyo! Tubuhmu itu canduku tak mungkin cukup hanya seronde, sekali mencicipinya saja takkan bisa berhenti untuk memakanmu haniie" sergahnya lagi

"tapi sehan" kataku

"dia takkan rewel, besok kita titipkan pada lay dan kris, hitung-hitung mereka belajar mengurus anak" jawabnya terkekeh pelan

"kalau begitu sekarang kau mandi dulu saja, waktu kita banyak" kataku

"ah aniyo, mandinya besok pagi sekalian kau memandikanku dan melanjutkan ronde kita" jawabnya seduktif

"andwee" jawabku

"wae? Aku tak mau mendengar penolakan" sehun lalu menerjang leher jenjangku lagi membuat tanda kepemilikannya lebihh banyak lagi.

Dan suara desahan mengisi malam hari diflat keluarga OH.

END

RR PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : Shortfiction

Rate : T

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

other cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Jaejooong, Yunho

pair : KaiSoo, HunHan, YunJae

summary : oke ini cuma sekumpulan shortfiction. cerita ini 90% pairing HunHan, dan exo couples lainnya.

.

.

.

it's YAOI

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

AND NO SR

**#KaiSoo SF**

Aku adalah Kim Kyungsoo istri dari Kim Jongin. Aku adalah aegya dari Do Yunho dan Do Jaejoong. Mereka adalah pekerja biasa disalah satu perusahaan asing diSEOUL.

Sedangkan suamiku Kim Jongin. Dia dan kaka iparku join membangun sebuah perusahaan kecil-kecil. Hanay sekedar kantor konsultan pajak.

Mengingat jongin dan sehun kaka iparku sama-sama mengambil jurusan perpajakan saat diuniversitas dulu. dan mereka adalah lulusan terbaik diuniversitas itu.

Aku memiliki seorang gege yang menikah dengan sehun itu. Namanya Do Luhan namun sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan sehun dan itu membuat dia berubah marga menjadi Oh Luhan.

Sehun dan luhan ge memiliki perbedaan umur 4tahun. Luhan ge lebih tua dibanding suaminya itu.

Sedangkan aku dan jongin hanya berbeda satu tahun. Aku lebih tua dibanding suamiku itu.

Sehun dan jongin satu angkatan dan seumuran pastinya.

Aku dan jongin menikah sudah sekitar dua tahun lamanya sedangkan luhan ge dan sehun menikah sudah sekitar tiga tahun. Namun aku maupun luhan ge belum mendapatkan izin dari yang maha kuasa untuk menimang aegya.

Aku dan jongin tidak melakukan apapun hanya berusaha dan berdoa saja yang kami lakukan. Sepertinya begitupun dengan sehun dan luhan ge.

Aku dulu mengambil jurusan tata boga saat berkuliah. Sedangkan luhan ge mengambil designer. Sedikit banyak aku tau masakan dan dapat mengaplikasikannya. Begitupun dengan luhan ge yang benar-benar terlihat trendy dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya dan sehun, benar-benar menunjukkan dia berbakat dalam bidang designer bukan.

Aku luhan ge dan sehun tidak diperbolehkan meninggalkan rumah yunho appa dan jaejoong eomma. Orang tuaku tak ingin berjauhan dengan aegya dan menantunya.

Seperti biasa pagi ini, aku dan luhan ge sedang mengantar suami-suami kita didepan pagar untuk melepas mereka pergi kekantor.

"chagi aku berangkat ya, hati-hati dirumah ne" seru jongin seraya mencium keningku

"ne kai" jawabku

"sayang aku jalan ya, jangan kemana-mana ne, kalau ada apa-apa langsung beri kabar aku" seru sehun seraya mencium kening istrinya

"ne hun-ah" jawab luhan ge

"ini bekal makan siangmu kai" seruku seraya memberikan kotak bekal makan siang yang kubuatkan untuk jongin.

Kai mengambil kotak bekal itu "hei cadel lihatlah aku dibawakan bekal makan siang oleh istriku tercinta" ledek kai kepada sehun

"aku juga mendapatkannya dari istriku, dan hei lihatlah aku memakai jas buatan tangan istriku sendiri hari ini" balas sehun kepada kai seraya memeletkan lidahnya.

"sudah hentikan, kalian bisa telat kekantor" seru luhan ge seraya mencium pipi suaminya

"kamu dengar kai? Kamu mau kena omelan kaka iparmu pagi ini? Dan sehun-ah kamju juga ingin kena omelan istrimu yang cantik ini?" seruku seraya mencium pipi suamiku kai.

Lalu sehun dan kaipun menaiki motor mereka masing-masing dan pergi kekantor.

Sehun dan kai sama-sama pecinta moge, jadi mereka lebih memilih memakai motor gedenya untuk berangkat kekantor.

Mereka mempunyai mobil masing-masing juga namun mereka hanya menggunakan jika ingin pergi dengan istrinya masing-masing.

Jadilah mobil itu menjadi pajangan yang indah digarasi rumah appa dan eommaku.

Aku dan jongin serta sehun dan luhan ge juga mempunyai rumah masing-masing namun kita mendatanginya saat liburan saja. Mengingat eomma dan appa melarang kita untuk pergi dari rumah indah yang eomma dan appa bangun ini.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang dimeja makan bersama dengan luhan ge.

Eommaku masih bekerja begitupun dengan appaku. Padahal aku luhan ge serta sehun dan kai sudah melarang mereka bekerja namun mereka tetap bersih keras tidak mau berhenti sebelum mempunyai cucu dari aku dan atau maupun dari luhan ge dan sehun.

Itulah yang membuat aku dan luhan ge bungkam dan membiarkan appa dan eomma tetap mengabdi diperusahaan tempat mereka bekerja.

Seperti biasa aku dan luhan sering sekali menghabiskan waktu berdua dirumah ini. Kadang kita mencoba membuat berbagai macam resep baru. Terkadang aku membuat pola baju dan luhan ge yang menjahitkannya.

Tapi saat ini aku dan luhan ge hanya terdiam dimeja makan, seakan malas untuk melakukan apapun.

"kyungsoo-ah" panggil gegeku

"ne ge" jawabku

"semalam aku meminta sesuatu pada sehun, namun ditolak" lirihnya

"memang apa yang kau minta ge?" tanyaku

"aku meminta dibuatkan butik, dia bilang bukan masalah uangnya namun waktunya, dia tak ingin aku sibuk dan mengabaikan dirinya katanya" terang gegeku lirih

"ngomong-ngomong masalah bisnis aku juga ingin meminta dibukakan sebuah toko cake oleh kai, namun aku takut hasilnya sama sepertimu ge" seruku

"hei bagaimana kalau kau coba kyungsoo, nanti jika kai mengizinkan aku akan ikut membantumu ditoko, jebaal" pintanya "kau tau aku bosan selalu ada dirumah dan menjadi makanan sehun setiap malamnya, ah lupakan untuk menjadi makanan sehun jujur saja aku menikmatinya" lanjutnya

"nanti kucoba ge, kau tau sendiri aku juga selalu jadi makan malam jongin ge" jawabku

"aku yakin jongin tak sechildish sehun, dia pasti mengizinkan istri tercintanya untuk berusaha sendiri" seru luhan ge

"asal kau tau saja ge, jongin itu sama seperti sehunmu, dia juga seposesive sehun, dia juga childish" balasku

"tapi kuyakin jika kau yang meminta pasti jongin akan luluh" cercah luhan ge

"ah ne arra arra, nanti kucoba ge" seruku akhirnya.

"yausah aku ingin boci dulu, aku rasa kamu juga harus boci karena nanti malam seperti biasanya pasti kita akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga" serunya seraya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya dengan sehun.

"ge boci itu apa?" teriakku

"BObo CIang kyungsoo" serunya lagi lalu tertawa menaiki tangga

"dasar kau ge" seruku pelan layaknya menggerutu.

Aku pun mengikuti langkah gegeku kelantai dua menuju kamarku dengan jongin untuk tidur siang.

.

.

Malam ini baru saja aku dan keluarga besarku selesai makan malam. Dan saat ini aku sudah ada dikamarku serta jongin yang sedang mandi.

Dan saat ini aku sedang memilihkan piyama yang akan dikenakan jongin sehabis dia mandi tadi.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan jongin yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

"ini piyamamu jongin" seruku seraya menyodorkan tanganku yang berisi piyama jongin.

Bukan mengambil piyama ditanganku jongin malam melewatiku dan memelukku erat.

"bogoshipo chagiya" serunya seraya mencium bibirku kilat.

"nado kai-ah" seruku

Kai melanjutkan mencium bibirku dalam. Dia mengigit bibir bawahku membuatku meleguh pelan menahan sakit dan dengan reflex aku membuka mulutku. Setelah akses masuk telah terbuka membuat kai dengan bebasnya mengeksplore gua hangatku.

Dia mengabsen semua gigi putihku dan mengajak lidahku berperang. Namun yang keluar menjadi pemenang tetap saja jongin.

Selesai dengan bibirku kai menggendongku dengan ala bridal style dan membaringkan aku dikasur.

Kai kini sudah menindihku lalu menciumi leher putihku dan membuat stempel kepemilikkannya disana.

Kai mulai membuka kancing piyamaku satu persatu dan setelah berhasil dia membuang piyamaku kesembarang arah.

Setelahlahnya malam ini dilalui dengan desahan diriku yang menggema dikamarku dan jongin as always like what sehun and luhan ge do dikamar sebelah.

.

.

Setelah aktifitasku dengan jongin selesai sekarang aku dan jongin sedang berbaring dengan posisi jongin yang memelukku dengan posesivenya.

"jongin-ah" panggilku

"ne wae chagiya" balasnya

"aku ingin bicara" cercahku

"katakanlah chagi" lanjutnya

"aku punya permintaan padamu, hanya satu saja" pintaku

"katakanlah, kalau bisa aku kabulkan pasti kukabulkan" lanjutnya seraya mencium pipiku.

"aku ingin membuka usaha toko cake dengan luhan ge" pintaku lagi

"aku mengizinkan" lanjutnya.

"jinja?" teriakku senang

"ne, tapi masalahnya apa luhan ge diizinkan dengan sehun?" tanyanya padaku

"ah benar juga" jawabku

"kamu tau, baru saja tadi dikantor sehun cerita padaku katanya luhan ge meminta dibuatkan butik namun dia menolaknya, kamu tau sendiri bukan seposesive apa sehun terhadap istrinya itu?" lanjutnya seraya mencium pipiku lagi.

"tapi tadi luhan ge sendiri yang merengek padaku untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam toko cake-ku bila dibuatkan oleh buatmu, dia bilang dia bosan ada dirumah terus" jelasku.

"aku tau chagiya, aku sangat mengerti" jawabnya "tapi bukan hak-ku ataupun hak-mu untuk mencampuri urusan rumah tangga mereka chagiya" lanjutnya

"arraseo baby?" serunya seraya mencium bibirku kilat.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Setelahnya kai merubah posisinya menjadi menindihku.

"ronde kedua?" tanyaku seraya mengetahui keinginannya.

Kai hanya memperlihatkan smirk-nya.

"lakukanlah" lanjutku.

Dan selanjutnya kembali desahanku yang bersahutan dengan desahan luhan ge yang menggema dilantai dua rumah eomma dan appa ini.

.

.

Siang ini seperti biasa aku dan luhan ge sama-sama menghabiskan waktu dimeja makan dimana yang lainnya sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas kerja dikantor mereka masing-masing.

"kyungsoo-ah" panggil luhan ge riang.

"ne wae?" sahutku.

"kamu tau, semalam adalah malam bersejarah untukku dan takkan pernah kulupakan sepanjang hidupku" terangnya riang.

"ya aku tau, aku juga mendengar desahanmu mendesahkan nama sehun yang sangat kencang semalam bahkan sampai jam tiga pun kau belum selesai dengan aktifitasmu dengannya, tentulah itu menjadi malam bersejarah untuk kalian" seruku.

"aish! Bukan karena itu, ya walaupun itu juga masuk hitungan, dan hei! Aku semalam juga mendengar dirimu yang mendesahkan nama suamimu begitu kencang walau sedikit berhenti berhenti" lanjutnya seraya memproutkan bibirnya lucu.

"ah sudahlah sudah, memang mengapa malam kemarin menjadi malam bersejarah untukmu?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

"semalam aku membicarakan tentang rencana kita membuka toko cake pada sehun" serunya.

"lalu?" tanyaku

"dia mengizinkanku kyungsoo-ah, tumben sekali bukan" serunya bahagia.

"jinjja? Kai juga mengizinkanku lalu kapan kita membicarakan ini secara serius ge?" tanyaku antusias.

"tentu saja mulai dari sekarang, kajja kita susun rencananya" serunya lalu menarikku kedalam ruang kerja sehun dan kai.

.

.

Hari ini tepat sebulan aku dan luhan ge membuka toko cake.

Toko cake ini diberi nama LK cake and bread.

Sehun dan luhan yang mendesign toko dan mengurusi segala tentang toko.

Kai dan aku yang menata resep-resep baru yang kubuat sendiri.

Bagian appa dan eomma yang mengurusi bagian buyget-nya dan harga-harga yang akan dipatokan diproduk toko cake kami.

Ditoko yang bagian melayani pelanggan adalah luhan ge, sedangkan yang memegang kasir adalah eomma, dan aku bagian membuat cake dan bread didapur.

Kai sehun dan appa tetap bekerja dikantor namun sore hari saat pulang kantor.

Aku kai sehun dan luhan ge juga sudah pindah dari rumah eomma dan appa.

Kebetulan toko cake kami memiliki lima lantai.

Lantai pertama tentu digunakan untuk toko dan menerima pelanggan.

Lantai kedua digunakan untuk gudang bahan-bahan untuk membuat cake.

Lantai ketiga adalah lantai untuk eomma dan appa.

Lantai keempat ditempati oleh sehun dan luhan ge.

Sedangkan dilantai terakhir tempat aku dan kai.

Malam ini aku luhan ge dan eomma baru saja selesai menutup toko dan sedang menghempaskan diri kami disalah satu meja VIP dipojok toko yang terbuat dari sofa.

"lelahnya" seru luhan ge.

"eomma dan luhan ge mau kubuatkan minuman?" tawarku

"sudahlah tidak perlu kyungsoo, kamu istirahat dulu saja disini, setelah ini kita harus berjuang untuk memasakkan makan malam untuk suami kita masing-masing bukan?" cercah eomma.

Benar juga. Setelah kita memiliki toko ini kami jadi jarang makan bersama.

Setiap lantai sudah seperti apartment yang lengkap dengan kamar mandi dan dapur dengan dua kamar disetiap lantai.

Namun ada saatnya kita makan bersama tapi itu dilakukan bisanya dilantai satu ditoko cake.

"kami pulang" seru suara berat perpaduan kai dan sehun yang masuk lewat pintu belakang toko.

"sehuniie" rengek manja luhan ge kepada suaminya.

Sehun menghampiri luhan ge "ne chagi waeyo?" serunya seraya mencium bibir luhan ge kilat.

"hentikan acara lover dovey kalian dan lanjutkan dilantai kalian sana" usir eomma

"bilang saja eomma iri melihat luhan ge dan sehun, mentang-mentang appa belum pulang" seruku terkikik geli.

"siapa bilang appa belum pulang?" Tanya appa tiba-tiba datang dari arah dapur.

"eomma tak iri dengan kalian, dulu eomma sudah merasakannya saat eomma dan appa masih muda dulu, iyakan appa?" seru eommaku berjalan kearah appaku.

"ne yeobo, yasudah appa sudah lelah sekali dan appa yakin eommamu juga lelah dan ingin appa tiduri, jadi eomma dan appa duluan ne, pai paii" seru appaku seraya menaiki tangga.

Tiba-tiba eommaku menghentikan langkahnya membuat appaku ikut menghentikan appanya "eits eomma lupa, jika nanti malam kalian melakukan kegiatan kalian tolong jangan mendesah kencang-kencang, kalian tau desahan kalian membawa eomma pada bencana" seru eomma.

"tanpa desahan mereka pun aku tetap hard melihat istriku yang cantik ini" seru appaku

"eomma appa hentikan kalian sudah tidak muda lagi kalian tau, sudah sana cepat masuk kelantai kalian" seru luhan ge geram.

"yasudah sayang, hayo kita naik juga" ajak sehun kepada luhan ge.

"gendong huniie" seru luha ge manja seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"dasar rusa manja, kamu ngerjain aku ya.." serunya seraya memberikan punggungnya membuat luhan ge langsung menyambar kegendongannya.

"pai pai kyungsoo kamjjong, jaljayoo" seru luhan ge digendongan sehun.

"chagiya lelah?" Tanya kai lembut seraya mencium keningku.

"ne, tapi tidak apa, ayo kita naik, kamu pasti lapar bukan?" seruku seraya berdiri dihadapan kai dan mencium bibir kai kilat.

Kai tiba-tiba menggendongku ala bridal style dan membawaku menaiki anak tangga.

Saat melewati lantai tiga ada suara "eeeuunngghhh ttthheerree … giivvee mmee moorrree thheereee aaapppaa"

Aku dan kai hanya saling berpandangan lalu menggelengkan kepala.

Saat melewati lantai keempat "aahhh fffaaaasssttteerrr huuunniieee"

Lagi-lagi aku dan kai hanya saling berpandangan lalu menggelengkan kepala.

Saat menaiki tangga menuju lantai kelima kai tiba-tiba "salahkanlah appa dan kaka iparmu yang membuatku hard" serunya.

"aku dengan senang hati melayanimu kai-ah" balasku lalu mencium bibir suamiku singkat.

Dan malam ini dilewati dengan suara desahan eomma yang mendesahkan appa dilantai tiga yang bersahutan dengan suara desahan luhan ge yang mendesahkan nama suaminya sehun dilantai empat serta suara desahanku yang tak mau kalah dengan mereka mendesahkan nama suamiku tercinta jongin.

END

Oke selesai juga chapter yang kedua ini.

Sekarang author menampilkan pair kaisoo tapi tetap ya ga ninggalin hunhannya hhihi.

Mau bales review sebelumnya dulu yuuk

**ajib4ff : **disini pasti kan author cinta official couple jadi ga tega bikin hunhannya berpisah, kasihan sehannya juga hihiih :D. anyway thanks for review and review again ne :D

**rinie hun : **hihihi semanis kamu juga yang ga jadi silent reader :D. anyway gomawoyo udah mau nyempetin baca shortfictionku yang gaje hihihi. Review again ne :D

**Song Hye Hoon : **hihihihi iya gpp kok, kamu review aja aku udah berterima kasih banget. Dan ini request kamu KaiSoo mian kalo jelek ya chingu. Anyway gomawoyo udah review, direview lagi yaaa :D

**dian deer**** : **gomawoyo :D  
iyakah?  
aku juga kalo baca ff yang endingnya sad akunya mewek sampe kepikiran, sampe badmood. oke ini terkesan lebay tapi emang aku ngerasainnya begitu hahahahaha.  
anyway one more time gomawoyo :D  
review again ne :D

.

.

Direview lagi ya chingu :D


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : Shortfiction

Rate : T

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast :Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

other cast : Wu Yi Fa, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Kim JoonMyeon

pair : HunHan, KrisHan, HunTao

summary : oke ini cuma sekumpulan shortfiction. cerita ini 90% pairing HunHan, dan exo couples lainnya.

.

.

.

it's YAOI

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

AND NO SR

#HunHan SF

'bibirmu sama seperti milik my xiao lu' batinku. aku terus melumat bibir itu seakan tak ingin melepaskan. membayangkan namjachinguku luhan. aku adalah Oh Se Hoon orang-orang biasa memanggilku sehun.

kalau kau bertanya dengan siapa aku sekarang?

dia adalah tao namja selingkuhanku. tapi maafkan aku, aku hanya memanfaatkannya saja untuk dapat bekerja diperusahaan namjachingu tao yaitu kris. namanya wu yi fan dia adalah pemilik wu corp yang terkenal itu. dan tao?

dia adalah namjachingunya namun dia juga bersleingkuh dari kris denganku. namun begitupun denganku.

apa kalian berfikir aku jahat?

tentu saja iya. aku tega bermain dibelakang namjachinguku luhan hanya demi jabatan diperusahaan namjachingunya tao. karena wu yi fan hanya menurut pada perkataan pandanya yang satu ini. tapi entahlah apa yang akan menimpaku jika suatu saat nanti luhan mengetahui perselingkuhan ini.

tapi asal kalian tau saja aku melakukan semua ini demi luhan. demia hidup bersama luhan. aku menginginkan jabatan yang tinggi untuk dapat membiayai luhan dan aegya kami jika kelask kami menikah.

ah aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk melamar luhan kalian tau. aku sudah mendapatkan jabatan tinggiku dikantor wu yifan. aku sebagai wakil direktur. sang direktur utama adalah wu yi fan pasti.

tao tiba-tiba melepaskan tautan bibir kita lalu dia memandangku dalam.

"hari ini kris menikah dengan seoarng namja manis" jawab tao

"lalu?" tanyaku

"maafkan aku sehun tapi aku harus meninggalkanmu, aku dijodohkan dengan seorang namja namanya baekhyun" jelasnya

aku mengangkat daguku lalu tersenyum "lebih baik bukan, bukankah memang ini yang sama-sama kita inginkan? perpisahan" sergahku

"tapi maafkan aku, aku rasa kau takkan mendapatkan apa yang pertahankan selama ini" ucap tao

"maksudmu?" tanyaku

lalu tao menunjuk jarinya kearah balik pohon "dia ada disini hun, dia melihat apa yang kita lakukan. mianhaeyo" jawab tao

aku melihat seorang namja manis sedang berdiri dengan air mata membajiri wajah manisnya. dia adalh luhan dan kabar buruknya dia melihat apa yang aku lakukan dengan tao tadi?

crap!

"xiao lu" teriakku mehampiri luhan yang berlari menjauh dariku. namun naas aku tak dapat mengejarnya dai sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki mobil diarea depan taman

SHIT! makiku dalam batin

"maafkan aku sehun setidaknya aku sudah menebus semuanya dengan jabatanmu sekarang, hidup itu plus dan minus hun, kau salah lebih memilih jabatanmu yang mengakibatkan luhan pergi darimu. kalau aku? tentu saja aku mengetehaui kalau kris sudah dijodohkan dan hanya bermain-main denganku, karena itu aku berani bermain denganmu dibelakang dirinya" segah tao sambil menepuk pundakku

"pergilah tao, kejar masa depanmu jangan pikirkan aku. gomawo untuk segala yang telah kau berikan untukku" ucapku sambil menepis tangan tao yang berada dipundakku

"baiklah" lalu tao berlalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dengan keterpurukan.

aku harus kehilangan my xiao lu

.

.

sekarang aku sedang berada ditaman tempat keamrin aku dan tao juga luhan kesini. kemarin aku menelfon luhan dan meminta untuk berbicara dan beruntungnya aku luhan menyanggupi. awalnya aku ingin datang kerumahnya langsung namun luhan melarangku.

katanya rumahnya sedang ramai dan tak memungkinkan untuk kita dapat bicara. lagipula luhan bilang dia sedang sibuk persiapan untuk pindah rumah.

lalu aku mengusulkan untuk bertemu dicafe dan luhan juga menolak. dia memilih tempat terkutuk ini untuk bertemu.

sudah sekitar sejam aku menunggu luhan namun dia tak kunjung datang juga.

"anyeong sehun-ssi" sapa luhan tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disampingku

"haniie hentikan leluconmu memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi itu" sergahku sambil mengambil tangannya untuk kugenggam

"bukankah memang sudah seharusya seprti itu, kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain begitupun denganku sehun-ssi" sergahnya

aku mengalihkan padangan kearahnya "aku tau akusalah, ketahuilah bahwa aku bersamanya hanya untuk jabatan diperusahaanku semuanya kulakukan untuk dapat menikah denganmu haniie, jeongmal mianhae" jelasku

"kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat untuk jabatan yang kau dapatkan seakrang, tapi maaf aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi" jawabnya datar

"sebegitu marahnya kah kamu padaku, tak dapatkah kamu melihat kesungguhanku untuk menikahimu setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya? mianhae, menikahlah denganku haniie maka hanya itu inginku" jawabku sambil mengambil cicin dari kantung jaketku dan memberikannya kepada luhan

luhan mengembalikannya ketanganku "mengapa haniie? apa kamu tak ingin menikah denganku?" tanyaku

"kukatakan sejujurnya padamu, aku bukanlah tak ingin tapi aku tak bisa. aku sudah menajdi milik orang lain sekarang, margaku sudahlah berubah" jawabnya

"maksudmu lu?" tanyaku

"aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain kemarin. aku keamrin kabur dari pernikahan dan mencarimu, kata temen seflatmu kai kau ada ditaman ini, maka aku berlari kesini hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk membawaku pergi jauh dari pernikahan itu namun apa yang kulihat? maka bagiku itu sudah menjadi bukti yang cukup untuk membuatku lebih memilih namja yang dijodohkan oleh eomma dan appaku sebelum mereka meninggal dulu, maka aku memilih untuk kembali kegereja tempat dilangusngkannya pernikahanku dengannya, dan sekarang aku sudah menjadi miliknya sheun. mianahe jeongmal mianhae" jelasnya panjang

"katakanlah kalau ini hanya leluconmu saja" tawaku miris

"maafkan aku tapi inilah kenyataannya, dan kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tak semua yang kau inginkan dapat kau dapatkan. semua ada plus dan minusnya, sekali lagi selamat atas jabatanmu dan goodbye sehun" luhan lalu menatap lurus kedepan

"lu kumohon, katakan padaku kalau ini hanya mimpi burukku, sadarkanlah aku dari mimpi ini lu, kau tau? hidupku adalah dirimu. percayalah lu percayalah" mohonku pada luhan

lalu itba-tiba ada seorang namja mendekati luhan dan aku "agashi saya rasa ini sudah waktunya kita untuk pergi, tuan sudah menunggu anda" sergahnya

luhan lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk "maafkan aku sehun tapi inilah kenyataan yang kau jalani, sekarang kau jalani dirimu sendiri begitupun dengan aku, anyeong sehun-ssi" jawabnya lalu berlalu

aku hanya diam terpaku

.

.

enam bulan lamanya kujalanin hidupku tanpa kehadiran luhan disisiku. sekarang aku sedang dicafe dengan beberapa pejabat diperusahaan tempatku bekerja. ada suho, chanyeol serta kai disini. kita sedang menunggu direktur utama sekaligus pemilik perusahaan tempatku bekerja.

"ini dia yang kita nanti-nanti sudah datang" sergah chanyeol setelah melihat dua orang namja duduk dibangku dekatnya. namja yang satu adalah kris atasanku dan satunya lagi, oh my! itu luhan.

untuk apa dia disni? apa dia akan bekerja ditempat kris juga?

"mian aku telat tadi aku mencari mini market dulu dijalan, ingin membeli susu" jawab kris

"susu untuk siapa?" tanya kai

"tentu saja untuk istrinya yang manis itu" terang suho sambil menunjuk luhan

omo! jadi luhan istrinya kris? jadi dia dijodohkan dengan kris? jadi enam bulan yang lalu dia menikah dengan kris?

aku diam terpaku

"kris aku mual" sergah luhan

"apa aegya meinginkan sesuatu lagi?" tanya kris sambil mengelus perut luhan yang terlihat sedikit membuncit itu. apa jangan-jangan?

"istrimu sedang mengidam kris?" tanya suho

"iya dia sedang mengandung aegyaku dengannya dan masih trimester pertama jadi rasa mual sering sekali datang" terang kris

"kita senasib kris, kyungie-ku juga sedang mengandung, namun dia sudah masuk pada tahap trimester kedua jadi keluhannya sekarang adalah sakit pinggang dan pergerakkan aegya didalam" timpal kai

"kalau begitu kami minta maaf, aku ada janji dengan dokter kandungan luhan hari ini jadi kami permisi dulu" sergah kris sambil membawa luha berdiri dan merangkulnya posesive.

lengkap sudah penderitaanku, inikah yang dinakan karma?

sesakit inikah?

kudengar sayup-sayup "chagi tahan sebntar lagi ya, aegya tidak nakal didalamkan? kau mau apa biar aku belikan lagi" kris sambil berjalan keluar.

hidupku hancur sekali bukan

.

.

Tiga tahun kujalani hidupku tanpa kehadiran luhan. Namun aku masih dapat melihatnya berserta kebersamaannya dengan kris dan aegya yeoja mereka. Namun sudah setahun lalu kris memboyong kelaurganya kebeijing dan itu membuatku jarang bertemu luhan. Terakhir aku melihatnya saat mereka sekeluarga sedang berlibur kekorea saat liburan musin panas. Itu sekitar enam bulan yang lalu

Sekarang aku sedang ada dikedai bubble tea. Aku sednag menikmati bubble teaku sendiri padahal biasanya aku ketempat ini berdua dengan luhan hyung.

Saat aku sedang sibuk dengan pikiranku tiba-tiba ada suara yang sepertinya kukenal "choco bubble teanya satu" kulihat namja sedang memesan itu dan benar itu adalah luhan

Aku mendekati meja tempat dia duduk "apa tempat ini kosong?" tanyaku

Lalu luhan mendongakan pandangannya kearahku "ne" jawabnya singkat

"bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanyaku

"ne silahkan"

"apa kabar? kenapa kau sendiri? Dimana aegyamu?" tanyaku langsung to the point

Luhan hanya tertawa lalu beranjak dari kursinya, aku menahan tangannya "kau mau kemana? Biar aku antar, jebal sekali ini saja" tanyaku

"baiklah ayo"

.

.

Tempat macam apa ini?

Pemakaman?

Untuk apa luhan kemari?

Dia terus berjalan didepanku dan terhenti didepan dua nisan yang berdampingan. Yang satu bertuliskan Wu Yi Fan dan disebelahnya bertuliskan Wu Yi Han.

Omo! Ternyata kris sudah meningggal?

Bagaimana bisa?

Lalu nisan disebelahnya siapa?

Luhan berjongkok dan mendekati keduanya "anyeong suamiku anakku, aku datang lagi" serunya lirih

"bagaimana keadaan kalian disana? Dapatkah kalian melihatku disini? apa kalian bahagia? Aku bahagia sekali, terima kasih kris kau mengajariku apa itu cinta" cercahnya lagi

"lihatlah sekarang aku tak datang sendiri lagi, dulu kau yang menyurhku untuk membawa orang yang aku cintai untuk diperkenalkan kepadamu. Aku yakin kau sudah mengenalnya kris. Tapi biarkan aku mengenalkannya sekali lagi padamu, dia adalah sehun dia namjachinguku sebelum kita menikah, dulu aku sudah menceritakannya padamu bukan? Tentu kau tak lupa kan kris" sergahnya lalu menangis

Aku menariknya kedalamnya pelukanku "husst uljima, mianhae aku tak tau semua ini"

"kris dan aku bertengkar hebat saat dia tau aku msih mencitaimu, dia lalu pergi membawa yihan pergi namun diperjalanan mobil yang kris kendarai bertabrakan dengan truk. Yihan mati ditempat dedangkan kris sempat koma, saat dia terbangun dia mengatakan padaku untuk mengejar cinta sejatiku lalu tak kusangka itu adalah pesan terakhirnya untukku dan kemudian dia pergi menyusul yihan kealam sana meninggalkanku sendiri" terangnya sambil terisak didadaku

"tak kusangka kau masih mencintaiku, apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" tanyaku

"tentu saja tidak" jawabnya

Aku menariknya lebih dalam dipelukanku "menikahlah denganku lu, kita jalani pesan terakhir kris untukmu dan untukku secara tak langsung" pintaku

Lalu luhan hanya menggangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

.

.

Sudah setengah tahun aku menikah dengan luhan. Aku meneruskan usaha kris yang diwariskan pada luhan. Saat ini aku baru saja pulang kantor. Dan lihatlah istriku sudah menyambutku didepan pintu.

Aku turun dari mobil lalu menghampirinya dan memeluknya serta emncium surainya "bogoshipo haniie"

Dia membalas rangkulanku "nado haniie, kau mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?" tanyanya

"aku sudah makan tadi, kamu lupa tadi kan aku membawa bekal dari rumah setelah makan siang, jadi sekarang aku mau mandi saja" jawabku

Luhan terkekeh pelan "lagipula aku tak memasak untukmu" jawabnya santai

Aku mengacak rambutnya sayang "kamu sudah mandi?" tanyaku lalu dijawab dengan anggukan dari luhan

"kalau begitu kau mandi lagi, temani aku mandi" pintaku membuat luhan langsung melihat kearahku "tak ada penolakan kalau tidak kau akan menjadi makan malamku haniie" ancamku

.

.

Aku dan luhan sama-sama sudah selesai dengan acara mandi kita. Tadi luhan menuruti untuk mandi lagi menemaniku.

Saat ini luhan hanya memakai atasan piyamanku yang sangat kebesaran ditubuhnya sedangkan bawahnya dia masih menggunakan handuk. Memang aku yang menyuruh dirinya untuk selalu memakai atasan piyamaku tanpa memakai bawahannya setiap malam. Karena aku selalu meminta jatahku setiap malam, tak pernah tidak. Lagipula dengan memakai piyamaku yang kebesaran ditubuhnya membuatnya terlihat semakin menggarirahkan. Dia sedang memilih piyaman yang akan aku kenakan. Aku masih memakai handuk yang melilit dipinggang tanpa atasan apapun.

"huniie mau pakai piyama yang mana?" Tanya luhan tanpa memandang kearahku. Segera saja aku menggendongnya ala bridal style dari arah belakang dan membawanya menuju ranjang kita.

"kita tak membutuhnya haniie" jawabku dengan seringai diwajahku

"mau berapa rondek lagi malam ini? Apa kau tak bosan meminta jatahmu setiap malam dan memakanku setiap pulang. Kau tak lelah?" Tanyanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileherku

"tentu saja tidak, bagaimana bisa bosan dengan tubuhmu yang menjadi canduku ini. Aku takkan pernah lelah haniie jika melakukannya denganmu" terangku lalu luhan hanya memproutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuatku semakin ingin menerjangnya. Kuterjang bibirnya menghasilkan French kiss diantara kita. Sudah lama menerjang bibirnya aku berpindah menerjang leher jenjangnya.

Saat aku sedang asik membuat tanda kepemilikanku dilehernya tiba-tiba luhan menarik handuk yang melilit dipinggangku dan membuangnya kesembarang arah membuat diriku naked dihadapnnya.

Lalu aku menghentikan kegiatanku dan menatap dirinya dalam "xiao lu-ku sudah mulai nakal, eoh?" sergahku dihadapannya. Lalu aku membuka satu persatu kancing piyamaku yang dikenakan oleh luhan. Lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah membuat dirinya naked total.

"kau lihat tubuhmu itu sangat indah, jadi jangan salahkan aku yang kecanduan. Tubuhmulah yang membuatku candu terhadapnya" sergahku, luhan lalu memalingkan pandangannya melihat tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah "mengagumi tubuhku?" tanyaku

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan berblushing ria, lihatnya pipinya memerah, membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan dan membuatku semakin ingin memakannya "tenanglah semua ini sudah menjadi milikmu seorang chagiya" jawabku sambil kembali menerjang bahu putihnya membuat tanda kepemilikanku disana.

Dan mala mini kita lewati dengan desahan yang menggema diseluruh rumahku denganya.

.

.

Paginya kurasakan tak ada luha dalam pelukanku lalu kulihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka, pasti luhan disana. Aku menghampirinya

Didalam dia sedang berdiri didepan cemin dengan hanya menggunakan piyaman kebesarannya yang semalam lalu membiarkan dua kancing teratas tetap terbuka tak terkait membuat leher dan bahu indahnya terkespos. Dia sedang berdiri didepan cermin sambil terus melihat lehernya yang penuh jejakku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku lalu memeluknya dari belakang "mengagumi karyaku, eoh?" tanyaku sambil menciumi leher jenjang

"ukkh hentikan hun, aku lelah" jawabnya sedikit mendesah

"tapi aku tidak haniie"

Lalu kubalikkan tubuhnya jadi menghadapku "jebaaal, lelah hun" pintanya memelas.

But no, taka da penolakan dalam kamusku untuk menikmati tubuh yang menjadi canduku itu.

"kalau begitu kau cukup diam dan biarkan aku yang bekerja" sergahku sambil menggendongnya ala bridal sytle kearah ranjang kami.

Lagi-lagi agi ini diawali dengan suara desahan seksi yang keluar dari bibir mungil luhan.

END

Oke author kembali dengan SF-nya HunHan.

Eum kalo yang belum ngerti management publish author diff ini gimana, biar author jelasin ya.

Jadi pada chapter ganjil itu berisi cerita HunHan, dan untuk chapter genap sesuai dengan request para reader.

Karena ini chapter ganjil jadi aku kembali dengan SF HunHan.

Oke saatnya aku bales review para reader ya :

**Aiiay-Chan : **hai ai. Anyeong :D

Naneun anya imnida. Biar aku jelasin ne, ini bukannya ga terlalu focus sama konflik tapi ini kan jenisnya SF jadi begini. Kalo FF baru difokusin kekonflik gitu, makanya FF jarang ada yang end Cuma satu chap aja. Sedangkan SF itu selalu end dichapnya.

#so tau lo thor# hahahahahha

Oh iya aku udah buatin chanbaek buat kamu tapi dipublish dichapter 4 ya

Hey thanks for review ya, review lagi yaa

**ajib4ff : **hahahahha kalo rubuh gimana ya *berfikir keras* hahahahha

sulay sama kristaonya lagi diketik ya :D

thanks for review ya, review lagi yaa :D

**Song Hye Hoon :** huaaa kamu kaisoo shipper yaa. Hihihi

Eh iya gomawo buat masukan kisah kristaonya. Ini lagi proses pengetikan.

Thanks for review ya, review lagi yaa :D

Review please chingu :D


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : Shortfiction

Rate : T

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast : Zhang Yixing, Xi Luhan

other cast : Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongdae, Kim Minseok

pair : LayHan, HunHan, KrisTao, ChenMin

summary : oke ini cuma sekumpulan shortfiction. cerita ini 90% pairing HunHan, dan exo couples lainnya.

.

.

.

it's YAOI

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

AND NO SR

#LayHan

Hari ini aku sedang berhias didepan cerminku. Lihatlah aku dengan kemeja merahku dan celana jeans biru kesukaanku. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku dandan serapi ini? Itu karena hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku dengan namja anak dari rekan kerja eomma dan appaku.

Aku adalah Wu Luhan putra dari pasangan Wu Yi Fan appaku dan Wu Zi Tao eommaku. Appaku adalah direktur utama dari perusahaannya sendiri yaitu Wu Corp yang bergerak diberbagai bidang bisnis. Mulai dari hotel bintang lima, restoran, sekolah, apartment ah yang terakhir appa sedang lakoni adalah bidang pusat perbelanjaan.

Hey kalian pasti berfikir kenapa aku setuju dengan perjodohan ini?

Aku bukan anak yang didik untuk berontak. Jadi dari kecil aku selalu menurut dengan semua yang eomma dan appaku tentukan untuk hidupku. Terlalu membuang tenaga bagiku untuk melawan keinginan kedua orang tuaku.

Asal kalian tau saja, hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk melawan dan berontak keinginan kedua orang tuaku, terlebih lagi appaku.

Jika appa sudah membuka suara itu sama dengan kenyataan yang harus dijalaniku. Tak ada kata tidak dalam kamus appa dengan semua yang dikehendakinya.

Jika appa sudah memutuskan sesuatu tak seorang pun yang dapat membatahnya, sekalipun itu eomma. Appa takkan mendengarkan pendapat apapun dan dari siapapun mengenai keputusannya karena dari itu pula aku tak pernah membatah perkataannya.

Lemah?

Ya kalian boleh bilang diriku lemah, mungkin memang kenyataannya begitu. Dari semenjak aku lahir bahkan sampai aku sudah semester delapan diuniversitas ini aku tetap tak pernah membantah satupun keputusan appa.

Contohnya seperti aku harus pindah kebeijing seperti saat ini. China memang Negara tempat eomma dilahirkan dan dibesarnya ini juga tempat eomma dan appa bertemu namun appa sesungguhnya orang Canada namun dia bersekolah dichina sampai bisa bertemu eomma dan membuka usahanya dichina juga. Lalu aku tinggal disini sampai aku ada dielementary school tingkat tiga tiba-tiba appa memutuskan untuk pindah kekorea karena dia memulai usahanya disananya. Jadilah aku sekeluarga pindah kekorea ya walaupun aku tak memiliki sahabat dichina tapi aku tetap saja sedih harus meninggalkan Negara kelahiranku. Sampai pada aku lulus senior high school appa memutuskan untuk pindah lagi kechina karena dia buka perusahaan baru disini tapi kali ini berbeda, aku sudah punya sahabat dikorea jadi aku benar-benar sedih meninggalkan korea. Dan lagi kau memiliki namjachingu disini jadi hatiku ini benar-benar berat meninggalkan korea.

Tapi sudah kukatan bukan bahwa tak pernah ada kata penolakan dalam kamus appa. Karena dari itu dengan berat hati eomma dan aku mengikuti kata appa. Mungkin tidak berat untuk eomma tapi untukku? Meninggalkan namjachinguku adalah hal yang berat karena baru sekali aku berpacaran dalam hidupku.

Lalu hari ini mengapa aku terima untuk melangsungkan pertunanganku?

Hey tentu saja karena tak pernah ada kata penolakan dalam kamus appaku.

Aku akan dijodohkan dengan Kim Yixing dia adalah anak rekan kerja appa yaitu Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok mereka adalah pemilik perusahan Kim corp. Dulu Kim Minseok adalah temen seuniversitas dan sekelas dengan appaku, dia orang korea asli namun dia dan jongdae ahjussi sama-sama bersekolah dichina. Begitupun dengan anak mereka sekarang.

Lihatlah waktu sudah pukul Sembilan, sebentar lagi apsti keluarga Yixing datang.

CREK

Pintu kamarku terbuka menampilkan eommaku "chagi cepatlah kelaurga yixing dan para undangan sudah ada dibawah" sergahnya sambil menghampiriku dan menyisir suraiku dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"apa kau sedih dengan perjodohan ini?" tanyanya

"entahlah eomma, aku memiliki namjachingu dikorea kau tau sediri eomma tapi aku juga bingung akan hatiku, aku tak sedih sedikitpun dengan perjodohan ini justru aku malah senang" jawabku mecurahkan isi hatiku

"mungkin ini karena kau sudah terbiasa untuk menerima semua keputusan appamu makanya hatimu tak lagi sedih dengan keputusan sepihak appamu, kalau begitu lebih baik bukan? Sekarang ayo kita turun kita buat semua orang terpana melihat kecantikanmu hari ini" jawabnya sambil mencium suraiku sayang

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan lalu bergelayut manja ditangan eommaku dan mengikuti eommaku turun kelantai bawah.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang ditaman belakang, acarnya sudah selesai aku juga sudah bertukar cincin dan juga sudah menentukan hari pernikahanku dengan yixing, acara akan dilaksanakan dua minggu setelah wisuda s1ku.

Tiba-tiba tunanganku menghampiriku dan duduk dibangku sebelahku, aku langsung bersandar pada bahunya membuat dia tersontak kaget "biarkan aku terbiasa dengan dirimu" pintaku

"lay, panggil kau lay" pintanya

"baiklah lay biarkan aku terbiasa dengan dirimu" pintaku lagi

"ceritakanlah" sergahnya

Aku hanya bangkit dari posisiku dengan lay dan mentapnya seakan bertanya 'maksudmu' padanya

"katakana saja semua yang mengganjal dihatimu mengenai perjodohan kita" pintanya

Aku lalu menghela nafasku "lay aku sudah memiliki namjachingu saat aku bersekolah dikorea namanya oh sehun" jawabku

"lalu kau tidak ingin perjodohan ini terjadi bukan?" sergahku

Aku menaikan bahuku "entahlah lay, aku memang memiliki namjachingu namun dengan adanya perjodohan ini hatiku tak sama sekali merasakan sakit, bahkan aku malah bahagia. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri lay, eomma bilang mungkin diriku sudha terbiasa menerima kenyataan bahwa semua yang appaku putuskan tetap harus kujalankan makanya hati ini tak merasa sakit lagi dengan paksaan keputusan appa" jawabku kembali memosisikan diriku bersandar pada bahu lay

"kau tau, aku tak mempunyai namjachingu, kau boleh percaya atau tidak tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu dan asal kau tau saja sesungguhnya aku sudah mengagumi semenjak aku sering melihatmu setiap ada acara jamuan rekan kerja dan tak kusangka aku akan dijodohkan dengan namja yang kucintai" jawabnya panjang lebar

Lalu aku "benarkah yang kau katakana? Kau tau aku percaya pada perkataanmu" sergahku

"aku tak ingin mengekang dirimu dengan perjodohan ini. Kau masih boleh berhubungan dengan namjachingumu, mecintamu saja sudah cukup untukku apalagi aku dijodohkan pula denganmu. Asal kau berjanji akan tetap mengembangkan senyumanmu disini ne" jawabnya sambil menunjuk pipiku

Lalu aku hanya mengangguk dalam rangkulanku pada lengannya.

Tiba-tiba saja eomma dan appaku serta jongdae ahjussi dan minseok ahjumma datang.

"lihatlah mereka sudah begitu dekat" minseok ahjumma

"perlukah kita mempercepat waktu pernikahan mereka?" appa

"tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu" eomma

"ah sudahlah tak baik bukan mengganggu acara mereka" jongdae ahjussi

Semua yang ada disitu hanya tertawa begitupun dengan kau dan lay. Lihatlah betapa aku berbahagia hari ini. Hatiku sangat bahagia sekali.

.

.

Dua bulang aku jalani semuanya dengan lay. Lay selalu disampingku dia selalu mengantar jemputku keuniversitas. lay juga sudah sering sekali datang dan makan malam bersama dirumahku dengan keluargaku. Aku pun begitu, aku sudah sering main kerumah lay dan makan malam bersama kerluarga.

Sampai akhirnya ini adalah hari persidangan kelulusanku. Dan aku dinyatakan lulus akhirnya ku dapat melewati siding skripsiku dengan baik dan aku sudah lulus pendidikan s1ku. Huaa

Saat aku keluar sudah ada lay yang menungguku didepan ruangan tempat aku siding. Aku langsung menghambur kepelukannya "aku lulus lay aku lulus, gyaa aku senang sekali" teriakku histeris.

Lay lalu membalas pelukanku dan mencium pipiku "waah cukkae luhan-ah" jawabnya

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan tersenyum manis kepadanya. Kau tau aku hatiku bahagiaaa sekaliiii lay lalu mengelus pipiku sayang "ini adalah bayaran yang sangat setimpal dengan kerja kerasmu dua bulan ini"

"ini berkat bantuanmu lay apa kau lupa siapa yang rela pulang larut hanya karena menemani aku mengetik dan dengan selalu menyempatkan lunch dirumahku hanya untuk menemaniku mengetik juga, padahal kau banyak urusan diperusahaan" sergahku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Lay lalu membalasnya sambil membawaku pergi dari tempat ini "hey apa yang tidak kulakukan untuk calon istriku tersayang" sergahnya

"kau selalu bisa membuatku berdebar lay" jawabku

Lalu kita pulang dengan menggunakan mobil lay.

.

.

Malam ini keluargaku dan keluarga lay makan malam bersama disalah satu restoran milik appa untuk merayakan kelulusanku.

Aku dan lay duduk bersebelahan begitupun dengan eomma dan appa kami masing-masing. Jadi seperti ini duduknya, kita dudu mengitari meja bundar. Mulai dari lay, sampingnya aku lalu eommaku tao dan disebelahnya appaku kris diikuti dengan jongdae ahjussi serta yang terakhir minseok ahjumma.

"cukkae untuk kelulusanmu chagi, ini hadiah untuk kelulusanmu" minseok ahjumma sambil memberikanku kotak kecil dengan pita kecil menghiasi diatasnya "huaa kamsahamnida ahjumma, kubuka ne" tanyaku

"bukalah" jawabnya

Aku membukanya dan betapa kegetnya aku melihat kado yang diberikan oleh minseok ahjumma, dia memberikanku jam tangan mewah dengan model rusa dengan warna coklat kesukaanku dan berlian menghiasi sekelilingnya "indah sekali ahjumma" jawabku

"ini hadiah dariku luhan" jongdae

"ini hadiah dari eomma chagi" eommaku

"ini hadiah dari appa luhan" appaku

Jongdae ahjussi memberiku tas mewah dengan warna coklat rusa kesukaanku. Eomma membelikanku tas juga dengan warna coklat rusa juga tapi berbeda model dengan yang diberikan jongdae ahjussi sedangkan appaku membelikanku jam tangan dengan warna coklat rusa juga seperti yang diberikan minseok ahjumma namun berbeda model.

"ah kamshamnida ahjumma ahjussi eomma appa, kalian sungguh mengetahui apa yang suka, semua hadiahnya sangat indah" jawabku

"lay kau tak memberikan apapun untuk luhan atas kelulusannya?" Tanya minseok kepada lay

"tak perlu ahjumma, justru kelulusanku itu karena lay jadi kelulusanku saja sudah hadiah yang indah dari lay" jawabku dan menghasilkan tawaan eomma appa ahjumma dan ahjussi

"hey tenang aku memiliki hadiah special untukmu, tapi tidak akan kuberikan sekarang ok" jawab lay sambil mencium pipiku "baiklah I'll be waiting for the give lay" jawabku.

"kapan kau akan wisuda?" Tanya appaku padaku

"eum sekitar seminggu lagi appa, wae?" jawabku

"berapa undangan yang diberikan oleh pihak unversitasmu?" Tanya eommaku lagi

"hanya dua undangan eomma" jawabku

"baiklah kalau begitu kita perlu membeli tiga undangan lagi untuk lay jondae juga minseok, kalian harus datang ok" sergah appaku

"tentu saja kami datang, mana mungkin kami tak datang diacara sepenting itu, begitukan yeobo lay?" jawab jongdae ahjussi

"ne daeiie" minseok ahjumma

"tentu saja appa" lay

Lalu aku eomma appa, lay jongdae ahjussi minseok ahjumma melanjutkan acara makan malam kita.

.

.

Saat ini aku baru saja selesai diwisuda dan sekarang aku sudah berkumpul dengan keluargaku dan lay. Mereka sungguh memakai baju yang sangat formal begitupun dengan diriku. Aku bahagia sekali.

Karena ini universitas appaku jadi banyak juga relasi appa diacara ini. Saat keluargaku dan lay sedang berkumpul dan mengobrol tiba-tiba henadphoneku berbunyi tanda ada telfon masuk. lay yang merhatikanku langsung membisikan sesuatu "angkatlah" lalu aku mengangguk

"ahjumma ahjussi appa eomma, aku permisi dulu ingin keteman-temanku yang lain" pamitku sambil membungkukan badanku

"ne, pergilah chagi" jawab eomma dan minseok ahjumma bersamaan

"lay temani dia" perintah jongdae ahjussi

.

.

Setelah tadi aku pamitan dan sekarang aku ada ditaman belakang, aku juga sudah selesai berbicara dengan sehun yang tiba-tiba menelfonku lalu lay datang menghampiriku dan memeluk tubuhku dari belakang "dia memutuskan hubunganku dengannya lay, LDR alasan utamanya" jawabku sambil memegang tangan lay yang berada dipinggangku

"apa kau sedih?" Tanya lay

"kau akan bilang diriku aneh lay tapi jujur kukatakan bahwa tak ada rasa sedih sedikitpun. Aku malah bahagia dan malah menanti hari pernikahan kita lay. Kukatakan sejujurnya saranghaeyo lay jeongmal saranghae" jawabku sambil menyandarkan diriku didada lay yang berada dibelakangku

"nado luhan, saranghae jeongmal" lay mencium suraiku dalam

"lay kapan hari pernikahan kita?" tanyaku

"dua minggu lagi lu" jawabnya

"aku sudah tak sabar" rengekku manja

"perlukah kau katakana pada eomma dan appa serta ahjussi dah ahjumma agar memepercepat waktunya?" tanyanya

"ide yang bagus" jawabku sambil melepaskan pelukan lay kepadaku.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah ada diapartemenku dengan lay. Kita baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan kita tadi dan sekarang kita ada diapartemen yang dihadiahkan oleh jongdae appa dan minseok eomma. Sedangkan kris appa dan tao eomma memberikan kamu mobil dan hadiah bulan madu.

"lay, kau mandi duluan aku masih mau merenggangkan kakiku" perintahku

"kau mandilah saja dikamar mandi dalam kamar kita, aku mandi dikamar mandi dekat dapur saja" perintahnya balik

"ide yang bagus lay, apa kau ingin aku masakan sesuatu untuk makan malam kita?" tanyaku

"tak usah, aku sudah sangat kenyang makan berbagai makanan dipesta tadi" jawabnya

"baiklah karena aku pun begitu" jawabku juga

Lalu kami masuk kekamar mandi masing-masing

.

.

Setelah selsai aku sekarang sedang duduk bersandar dan kaki diluruskan diranjang tempat dimana lay dan aku akan tidur bersama sebagai suami istri. Aku sudah menggenakan piyamaku lengkap.

CREK (suara pintu dibuka)

Lay masuk hanya dengan memakai handuk dipinggangnya. "luhan-ah dimana koperku?" tanyanya

"bajumu sudah kubereskan kelemari lay" jawabku diikuti dengan anggukan lay dan dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengambil piyamanya.

Tiba-tiba lay membuka handuknya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah dan dia memakai piyamanya, aku terpana melihatnya "mengagumi pemandangan didepanmu?" Tanya lay sambil terus memakai piyamanya.

"kau selalu bisa membuatku bedebar lay-ah" jawabku berblushing ria

Lay mendekatiku yang sedang duduk bersandar diranjang lalu duduk disampingku. Dia mengelus rambutku sayang "saranghae chagi" sergahnya sambil mencium keningku hangat. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis

"aku bahagia sekali berjodoh denganmu lay" sergahku

"nado chagi" lay lalu mencium bibirku lama

Setelah lama lay melepaskan tautan bibir kita "manis, semanis dirimu, eum bagimana dengan tubuhmu ya?" tanyanya dengan nada meledek

Aku menyikut bahunya "wae? Kau sudah menjadi milikku bukan? Jadi dirimu itu milikku begitupun denganku yang sudah menjadi milikimu. Jadi luhan, bolehkan?" tanyanya seraya mendekatkan dirinya padaku

"lakukanlah lay, jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya" jawabku sambil tersenyum

Lay menyambar bibirku dan selanjut selanjut kalian pasti tau yang aku lakukan dengan lay :D

End

Oke aku kembali dengan chapter 4 ini yang berpair layhan.

Kapan hunhannya lagi?

Eum direview dulu yuk chingu  
gomawo :D


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : Shortfiction

Rate : T

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast :Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

other cast : Wu Yi Fa, Huang Zi Tao

pair : HunHan, KrisTao

summary : oke ini cuma sekumpulan shortfiction. cerita ini 90% pairing HunHan, dan exo couples lainnya.

.

.

.

it's YAOI

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

AND NO SR

#HunHan SF

Saat ini aku sedang ada dikantorku. Oh hai namanya oh sehun dan aku adalah direktur utama diperusahaan ini. Ini adalah perusahaan eomma dan appaku dan mereka mewarisinya padaku. Saat ini aku megelolanya sendiri. Aku mempunyai istrinya namanya Xi Luhan oh ani sekarang menjadi Oh Luhan. pernikahanku dengannya sudah memasuki usia empat tahun namun naas kita belum diberi kepercayaan untuk mengurus aegya. Namun aku selalu menolak setiap kali luhan mengajakku untuk check kedokter kandungan. Entah kenapa aku menerima luhan apa adanya walaipun dia belum memberiku aegya.

Ya walaupun tak kupungkiri aku pernah berselingkuh dengan namja lain namanya tao, dia adalah istri dari kris namun kudengar mereka sudah bercerai dan tao pindah kebeijing. Hey jangan menjudgeku oke. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang mempunya titik putu asa kalian tau.

Tapi aku berterima kasih pada tuhan yang sudah menyadarkanku bahwa yang menyadarkanku dari kesesatan hubungan perselingkuhanku dengan tao.

Kusadari bahwa yang benar-benar kucuintai hanya luhan seorang. Aku ga butuh apapun lagi didunia ini, cukup luhan selalu ada disisiku sudah cukup even he's not pregnant yet.

Tapi aku bingung kalian tau, akhir-akhir ini luhan menjadi manja dan sangat takut aku tingggali, dia juga tak pernah mengangkat telfonku setiap siang aku menelfonnya.

aku juga tak tahu mengapa tapi semoga memang tak terjadi apa-apa dengan istriku.

Ah ngomong-ngomong istriku hari ini aku belum menelfonnya. Saatnya aku menelfonnya.

SEKALI … tak diangkat

DUA KALI … tak diangkat juga

TIGA KALI …. Tetap tak diangkat

Ah sedang apa sebenarnya dia, membuatku sungguh-sungguh khawatir.

.

.

Malam ini baru saja aku kembali dan tidak melihat istriku menyambutku. Yasudah aku langsung kekamar lagipula mungkin dia sudah tertidur. Ini sudah sangat larut. Memang aku pulang terlalu larut.

CREK

Benar ternyata dugaanku luhan sudah tidur. Dia masih memakai bathrobnya. Ah yasudah aku pakaikan saja piyamanya.

Saat aku membuka bathrobnya terlihatlah leher jenjang dan bahu mulusnya.

Dan hey!

Apa ini?

Tanda keunguan menghiasi bahu putihnya begitupun leher jenjangnya. Siapa yang membuatnya!

Apa dia jatuh terbentur?

Ah tidak-tidak aku mengetahui ini bukanlah memar karena benturan. Karena aku juga pernah mengukir karyaku disini dan aku tahu betul bentuk serta hasilnya dan ini adalah hasil karya sesorang bukan karena kecelakaan.

DRRT DRRT (suara getar handphone)

Handphone luhan, kubuka saja

_**Seperti biasanya besok aku akan datang lagi**_

_**Oh iya aku baru menyadari tadi aku memuat tanda kepemilikanku dileher jenjangmu**_

_**Terima kasih untuk hari ini**_

_**Untuk perkataanku barusan, aku bersungguh-sungguh**_

_**From : Wu Yi Fan**_

_**Dated : 20/11/2012**_

Apa maksud kris?

Apa jangan-jangan, ah tidak!

_**Apa maksudmu kris?**_

_**To : Wu Yi Fan**_

_**Dated :20/11/2012**_

Tak sampai lima menit sudah ada balasan lagi

_**Jangan berpura-pura lupa my lil deer**_

_**Aku serius dengan perkataanku bahwa dulu sehun pernah**_

_**Melakukan apa yang kulakukan padamu dengan tao**_

_**Dia pernah mencicipi tubuh tao disaat dia masih besamamu**_

_**Percayalah**_

_**Kau boleh membuktikannya sendiri**_

_**Apa perlu kubantu tanyakan pada tao?**_

_**Atau kau mau menanyakannya sendiri pada suami tercintamu?**_

_**How poor you are deer**_

_**Dikhianati dan sekarang harus membagi tubuhnya antara suami dan aku**_

_**Namun dia juga pernah menyakiti adikku tao dengan tega menidurinya**_

_**Dan berselingkuh dibelakangmu**_

_**Sampaikan salamku pada sehun**_

_**Dan jangan lupa tanyakan pada suamimu tentang kebenaran ucapanku**_

_**Jaljayo my lil deer**_

_**From : Wu Yi Fan**_

_**Dated : 20/11/2012**_

Apa?!

Brengsek kau kris!

"eungh" luhan meleguh dalam tidurnya. Aku langsung mengelus pipinya sayang "wae my xiao lu" namun luhan hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya menjadi telentang dna kembali tdiur. Ternyata dia hanya mengigau.

Aku mengelus surainya lalu mencium keningnya "mianhae xiao lu, jeongmal mianhae semua ini karena aku" lalu aku memakaikan piyamanya dan membawanya kedalam dekapanku.

.

.

Saat pagi kubuka mata ini tak ada luhan dipelukanku. Kudengar sayup-sayup suara orang memasak dari arah dapur. Aku juga mencium harum-harum masakan dari sana.

Pasti luhan sedang memasak. Ternyata aku benar kulihat dia sedang memasak segera kuhampiri dirinya lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

Aku cium aroma tubuhnya dari leher jenjangnya dan menciumin lehernya.

Luhan lalu melepaskan rangkulan tanganku dipinggangnya "hentikan hun" jawabnya dingin.

Aku memeluknya lagi "mianhae jeongmal mianhae" kataku

"tak perlu meminta maaf" sergahnya dingin sambil berlalu

Aku menahan tangannya "kumohon jangan seperti ini, mianhae jeongmal mianhae" rengekku padanya

"kata maafmu tak berarti apapun sekarang" sergahnya dingin sekali. Lihat matanya menginsyaratkan kepedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"aku tau aku salah, aku baru menyadari bahwa yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu lu, maafkan aku, aku tak bemaksud untuk menyakitimu" jawabku

"aku tak menyalahkanmu mungkin memang salahku yang infertile sehingga kau frustasi" terangnya dingin

"bukan lu sungguh bukan karena itu" sergahku

"lalu karena apa lagi!" bentak luhan kepadaku

"itu karena aku… lu komohon jangan seperti ini, aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini" jawabku sambil terus menahan isak tangis yang ingin keluar dari mulutku

"lalu kau berfikir kau tak sakit, eoh?! Kau tau rasa sakitmu tak seberapa dengan yang aku rsakan! Aku infertile lalu aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kau berselingkuh! Saat itu juga kris membalas dendamnya akan tao dan memperkosaku! Tidak hanya sekali ataupun dua kali hun! TAPI SETIAP HARI! Dan ini berlangsung selama sebulan seminggu terakhir! Kau tau sakitnya jadi aku, TATAP AKU! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, APA KAU TAU RASA SAKIT YANG AKU RASAKAN?!" terangnya dengan nada tinggi kepadaku dan menghempaskan tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya lalu berjalan menjauh dariku.

"lu mianhae, bisakah kita perbaiki semuanya?" tanyaku pelan

Luhan berbalik menatap kearahku "apa semua tanda dileher dan bahu ini bisa kau perbaiki? Apa rasa sakit dibawah sana bisa kau obati? Secara fisik iya tapi tidak dengan hatiku, apa kau bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit didalam hati ini?! Segalanya sudah terjadi dan sekarang dengan mudahnya kau meminta maaf dan meminta memperbaiki semuanya? Oh come on mr. oh sehun" sergahnya sambil tertawa pahit

Aku menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuhnya "mianhae jeongmal mianhae lu" kueratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan dia terisak

"appo sehun hiks appo hun appo hiks" isaknya didalam pelukanku

"mianhae meninggalkanmu sendiri seminggu ini dan selalu lembur, mianhae" jawabku dan luhan membalas pelukanku terhdapnya

"jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hun, kumohon jangan lagi" lirihnya

"ne, nan yakso" jawabku sambil melonggarkan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya lalu mempertipis jarak daintara kita dan kukecup bibirnya dalam.

"istirahatlah chagiya, kau pasti sangat lelah" perintahku lalu mengecup keningnya sayang.

"temani aku hun" pintanya masih dengan isakannya.

"pasti chagi, kajja kita tidur" lalu aku berjalan kekamar dengannya

.

.

Sudah dua minggu kejadian pahit yang menerpa rumah tanggaku dengan luhan terlewati. Luhan memaafkanku dan menerima alasanku serta percaya janjiku untuk tidak melakukannya lagi.

Luhan dengan bijaksananya berkata 'hubungan kita bukan lagi hubungan berpacaran yang bisa dengan mudahnya berpisah saat badai menerpa, kita terikat dalam suatu hubungan pernikahan hun itu adalah suatu hubungan yang dilakukan sekali seumur hidup jadi mau sekeras apapun badai menerpa rumah tangga kita ya tetap harus kita lewati bukannya menyerah dan mengatakan perpisahan. Susah memang untuk bertoleransi akan rasa sakit namun kurasa inilah pait manisnya hubungan rumah tangga.' Dewasa sekali bukan istriku tercinta. Aku bersyukur pada tuhan telah memberikanku istri sebaik luhan.

Sekarang sudah pagi tapi my xiao lu belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Dia masih setia merengguh dalam pelukanku.

Aku menciumi setiap inci wajahnya. Mulai dari kening, mata, pipi, hidung dan tak terlewatkan pula bibirnya yang manis.

"euungh huniie" leguh luhan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu

Aku menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil lalu menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam dekapanku.

"hun aku ingin-" sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya dia sudah lebih dulu berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Kudengar suara orang sedang berhoek hoek ria didalam (muntah maksudnya). Aku menghampirinya "gwenchana chagi?" tanyaku sambil mendekapnya dari belakang yang sedang berdiri didepan westafel

"entahlah hun, kepalaku sangat pusing dan aku mual sekali" jawabnya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku.

"kita periksa kedokter ok" pintaku dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh luhan

.

.

Saat ini aku dan luhan sedang mendengarkan penjelasan dokter yixing.

"so cukkae HunHan couple, kalian akan memiliki aegya. Usia kandung mu luhan ge baru masuk usia tiga minggu" cercah lay.

"huaa xie xie ge" jawabku antusias tapi tidak dengan luhan, dia malah terlihat sedih

"baiklah aku rasa luhan ge memerlukan beberapa vitamin tambahan untuk tubuhnya selama mengandung" lalu lay menuliskan beberapa resep dikertas resep dan menyerahkannya padaku.

Aku dan luhan berpamitan dengan lay ge dan keluar dari ruangnnya

.

.

Aku sekarang sudah ada dikamarku dengan luhan. Luhan sudah berbaring diranjang sedangkan aku sedang manaruh vitamin yang tadi luhan minum lalu menghampirinya "apa sedang kamu fikirkan chagi, kamu terlihat murung semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit tadi. Apa ini bawaaan aegya kita?" tanyaku sambil mengelus sayang perut istriku dimana didalamnya ada aegya kita berdua

"aku masih bingung siapa appa dari aegya ini hun" jawabnya polos

"maksudmu apa! Tentu saja aku appanya, siapa lagi" jawabku sambil memeluknya possessive

"sehun dengarkan aku, kita melakukan hubungan terakhir adalah tiga minggu yang lalu dank au tau siangnya kris.." luhan menggantungkan ucapannya

"cukup chagi, ini adalah aegya kita, hasil dari benihku bukan dirinya!" jawabku sedikit membentak. Luhan langsung memelukku dan terisak "mian lu, aku tak bermaksud membentak dirimu" lalu kau mencium keningnya sayang "tidurlah lu ini sudah malam, aegya pasti lelah sekali" perintahku dan diikuti anggukan oleh luhan

Tiba-tiba luhan melonggarkan pelukannya kepadaku membuat diriku mengarahkan pandanganku kepadanya "aku ingin susu coklat dingin hun" rengeknya manja.

Aku lalu tertawa renyah dan mengelus perut luhan sayang "aegya mau mengerjai appa ya malam-malam begini menginginkan susu" jawabku sambil mencium pipi luhan

"jebaal appa" oceh luhan dengan suara dibuat-buat seperti bayi yang sedang merengek

"ne baiklah, tunggu sebentar arra" perintahku lalu aku keluar kamar dan membuatkan susu untuk luhan dan aegyaku didirinya.

-skip time-

Aku sudah membuat susu dan membawanya kekamar untuk luhan.

"chagi here's your milk" sergahku sambil mengahampiri luhan yang sedang duduk bersandar diranjang.

Dia langsung mengambil susu yang kuserahkan padanya dan dia langsung menghabiskan. Setelah habis aku mengambil gelas kosong dari tangan luhan dan menaruhnya dimeja nakas disamping ranjang. Lalu kucium kening luhan dalam "sudah saatnya tidur chagi, aegya sudah kenyang bukan didalam" aku lalu mendekap luhan dan membawanya kedalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang melihat aegyaku diruang bayi dirumah sakit. Baru saja sekitar satu jam yang lalu luhan melahirkan putri pertamaku dengannya melalui jalur operasi.

"tuan istri anda sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap dan anda sudah diperbolehkan untuk menemuinya" tegur salah satu suster menghampiriku

"ne baiklah sus, kamsahamnida" jawabku sambil membungkukan badanku

.

.

CREK (sehun buka pintu kamar rawat luhan)

Aku menghampirinya yang masih lemah tak berdaya terbaring diranjang. "masih lelah?" tanyaku dan luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah.

Aku cium bibirnya hangat, lama sekali menyalurkan rasa sayangku kepadanya. Setelah dia menepuk-nepuk dadaku menandakan dia membutuhkan oksigen dengan tak relanya aku melepaskan tautan bibirku dengannya.

"baby mana?" Tanya luhan dengan suara serak

"dia masih diruang baby, masih menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan" jawabku sambil menggenggam tangan luhan

"dia cantik sekali, wajahnya mirip dirimu chagi, namun mata hidung dan bibirnya menuruniku" jelasnya sambil mencium keningnya.

"hun aku punya satu permintaan" sergahnya

"apa chagiya?"

"kumohon lakukan tes DNA putriku" pintanya

Aku terkejut mendengarnya "ANDWE! Sampai kapanpun aku takkan melakukannya, semua yang terlahir dari rahimmu adalah hasil benihku! Cukup chagi cukup jangan lagi membicarakan ini" bentakku kepada luhan

"hun setidaknya kita harus mengetahui siapa appa biologis putriku, aku tak ingin hidup penuh kebohongan nantinya" pintanya masih dalam suara serak

"kubilang tidak ya TIDAK oh luhan" jawabku masih dengan nada membentak

"kumohon hun, aku berjanji takkan menjauhkan putriku darimu even she's not your daughter yet. Kita hanya mengetes untuk mengetahui appa biologisnya, aku tak ingin hidup dalam kebohongan hun" pintanya lagi

Oh ayolah kenapa aku tak bisa menolak permohonan dirinya "baiklah tapi berjanjilah kau takkan pernah menjauh dariku dan membawa aegya kita pergi jauh, apapun hasilnya kau tetaplah istriku dan akan selalu menjadi istriku begitupun dengan aegya kita" jawabku tak memandang wajah luhan.

Aku takut kenyataan pahit yang akan menyapaku.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah tes DNA dilakukan antara aku dah sehan, hari ini adalah hari aku mengambil hasilnya tapi luhan dan sehan tak ikut denganku kerumah sakit mereka menunggu dirumah. Aku tak mengizinkan luhan untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu, jahitan dirahimnya masih rentan untuk terlepas.

Aku sudah ada janji dengan yixing ge yang akan menjelaskan padaku hasil laboratorium tes DNA-ku dengan sehan.

"anyeong yixing ge" salamku saat memasuki ruangan lay ge

"anyeong sehun-ah, duduklah" sapa lay ge

"bagaimana?" tanyaku to the point saat sudah duduk

"aku tak habis fikir dengan apa yang kalian yanh kau dan luhan ge lakukan" sergahnya

"maksudmu ge?" tanyaku

"aku tak mengerti untuk apa kalian melakukan tes DNA segala, tentu jawabannya kalian sudah tau. Oh sehan positive anakmu dan luhan. Kau adalah appa biologis sehan sehun, lalu sebenarnya untuk kalian melakukan tes ini?" jawab lay ge panjang lebar sambil menyerahkan hasil lab kepadaku

"benarkah ini ge?" tanyaku meyakinkan

"tentu saja iya, kalau bukan dirimu siapa lagi appa dari anak yang dilahirkan luhan. Kalian itu aneh-aneh saja, sudah sekarang pulanglah kau dan beritahu hasil tes konyol itu pada luhan ge. Sampaikan salamku untukny dan putri kecilmu hun" jawabnya

"baiklah ge, aku permisi, anyeong" sergahku sambil berjalan keluar ruangan lay ge

"ne anyeong" balas lay

.

.

Aku langsung berlari kekamar sehan disamping kamarku dan disana kulihat luhan sedang menaruh sehan kedalam boxnya aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang dan menciumi leher jenjangnya sebagai tanda kesenanganku yang tak terkira hari ini "eunghh … huuunn… jangan disini, sehan sedang tidur nanti kita mengganggunya…" desah luhan

"aku takkan melakukannya chagi, jahitan dirahimmu masih belum kering, kau ingat?" jawabku sambil terus menciumin leher jenjangnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba sehan menangis dan dengan sigapnya luhan menggendongnya "tuhkan huniiesehan jadi terbangun"

Lalu aku mendekatkan wajahku dan mencium sehan dalam "mian sehan, appa tak bermaksud membangunkanmu tapi appa hanya rindu pada eommamu saja" jawabku

"oh iya hun bagaimana hasil tesnya? Kau kerumah sakit bukan hari ini?" Tanya luhan

"lihatlah mata hitung dan bibirnya milikku itu sudah menjadi bukti bahwa aku benar-benar appa biologisnya haniie" jawabku sambil mencium pipi luhan sayang

"aku serius hun" sergahnya

"aku juga, tes DNA itu menyatakan bahwa kita berdua adalah orang tua biologis Oh SeHan, tadi aku malah kena omelan lay ge dia bilang kita konyol melakukan tes ini" jawabku panjang sambil kembali memeluk luhan dari belakang. Lalu luhan menaruh sehan yang sudah kembali tertidur didalam boxnya "benarkah hun?" tanyanya langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadapku lalu melingkarkan lengannya dileherku dan aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Kupertipis jarak antara aku dan dirinya dan mencium bibirnya dalam, lama sekaliiii sampai akhirnya aku melepaskan tautanku dengan dan menyatukan kening serta hidung kita "gomawo chagi, jeongmal gomawo sudah memberikan sehan dihidupku" cercahku sambil melengkungkan senyuman diikuti dengan senyuman manis diwajah luhan dan anggukan kepalanya. Aku kembali menyatukan bibir kita menciumnya dalam


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : Shortfiction

Rate : T

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast :

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

other cast : Byun Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing, Do Kyungsoo

pair : ChenMin

summary : oke untuk kisah yang satu ini author mau ganti summary. Bagaimana jadinya minseok atau yang biasa dipanggil xiumin bila sedang berbunga? Lalu apa hubungan ID Cheniie disitus novel itu dan Cheniie disitus yang lebih private? Dan apakah kisahnya sama seperti kisah-kisah yang ia tulis dalam semua cerpennya? Let's check this out.

a/n : oke aku kembali dengan membawa pasangan yang jarang banget disentuh (eh?). dan ini kisah nyata. So let's read.

.

.

.

it's YAOI

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

AND NO SR

#ChenMin SF

Aku adalah Kim Minseok atau aku biasa dipanggil Xiumin. Aku namja keturunan korea namun aku bersekolah dichina. Ah aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliahku dichina.

Orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal dan aku sekarang hanya tinggal sendiri. Aku tak memiliki banyak teman dan termasuk kedalam kategori anak yang pendiam.

Namun jangan kalian fikir aku tak memiliki emosi. Aku merasakan berbagai macam perasaan namun aku hanya menyembunyikan semuanya dan menyimpannya sendiri.

Bukan karena aku anak yang tidak bisa bersosialisi namun aku tidak ingin terlihat kekanakan hanya karena cerita-cerita konyolku yang selalu kurasakan setiap harinya.

Aku meluapkan semua kisahku melalui novel.

Yap!

Kalian benar sekali.

Aku adalah pengarang novel yang cukup diperhitungkan didunia sastra.

Dalam sehari saja aku dapat membaca berpuluh-puluh cerpen. Dan akud apat emmbuat tiga sampai empat cerita pendek setiap harinya.

Entahlah.

Semuanya menjadi inspirasiku.

Bahkan dari sepatah kata saja aku bisa mengembangkannya menjadi sebuah cerita.

Aku seperti pendongeng bukan.

Apa kalian akan berfikir kehidupanku dipenuhi dengan kisah yang mendayu-dayu seperti novel yang kutulis?

Jawabnya..

Absolutely right.

Hidupku sangat mendayu menurutku. Sama seperti cerpen-cerpen yang kubuat.

Aku hanya mempunya beberapa teman dekat. Itupun terhitung donsaeng. Namanya Zhang Yixing dia adalah namja berdimple dengan wajah khas china, dia satu tahun dibawahku dan sekarang dia baru duduk disemester enam sedangkan aku duduk dibangku semester delapan.

Tidak hanya yixing temanku. Ada juga Byun Baekhyun, namja dengan sifat yang sangat ceria, dia dua tahun dibawahku dan sekarang dia sedang ada disemester dua.

Ada satu lagi namanya Do Kyungsoo, namja dengan mata bulat sempurna yang pintar memasak sama seperti lay. Dia tiga tahun dibawahku dan sekarang dia baru saja masuk universitas.

Hanya empat orang yang dekat denganku. Kami sering berkomunikasi lewat sms atau dunia maya. Ah tapi sepertinya bukan kita sering berkomunikasi tapi mereka yang sering cuhat kepadaku. Ya mengingat aku yang paling tua diantara mereka jadi akulah yang menjadi satu-satunya penasehat disaat kita semua sedang berkomunikasi.

Aku jarang berkomunikasi secara langsung dengan mereka karena memang aku dan mereka berbeda universitas.

Aku dan lay berada dinegara yang sama yaitu china sedangkan baekhyun dan kyungsoo kuliah diSEOUL.

Kita bertemu diforum penulis cerpen dan kebetulan adalah mentor mereka, karena aku lebih lama berkecimbung didunia cerpen dan novel dan mereka lebih banyak mendengarkanku.

Seperti saat ini aku sedang ada dikampus dengan handphone smartphoneku ditangan. Sedang baca cerpen dari para junior-juniorku.

TING (bunyi suara handphone)

Pasti line dari saeng-saengku lagi

Baekhyun : anyeong ^^

Aku hanya melihat tak berniat untuk ikut nimbrung obrolan mereka

_**Kyungsoo : anyeong baekkie ^^**_

_**Yixing : nado anyeong**_

_**Baekhyun : dimana hyung tertua kita?**_

_**Yixing : mollayo**_

_**Kyungsoo : biar kutebak**_

_**Yixing : sedang sibuk membaca noveeel**_

_**Baekhyun : setuju sama yixing**_

_**Kyungsoo : ne setuju**_

_**Yixing : tidak ada satupun hal bisa membuatnya berhenti membaca**_

_**Baekhyun : even we've talking about him**_

_**Kyungsoo : sudah sudah, mati kita bila hyung baca nanti**_

_**Me : tidak perlu takut, aku takkan memakan kalian**_

_**Me : setidaknya tidak kali ini karena hari ini aku sedang berbahagia**_

_**Baekhyun : orangnya datang**_

_**Yixing : *kaburrr***_

_**Kyungsoo : *ikutan lay***_

_**Baekhyun : tunguu akuuuu**_

_**Me : kalian terlalu periang -_-**_

Sebenarnya mereka itu bener.

Jika aku sedang membaca novel atau cerpen tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku dari layar handphoneku ini.

Untuk kalian ketahui saja, aku sedang membaca novel dari author favoritku.

Setiap saat aku menanti novelnya. Dia memang pendatang baru namun novel buatannya cukup boleh diperhitungkan.

Aku jadi penasaran dengan namja dengan ID Chen ini.

Lebih lengkapnya mungkin aku akan buka dinotebook saja dirumah nanti.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang ada didepan notebookku dan saatnya melihat forum cerpenku.

Kulihat semua postingan saeng-saengku.

Baekhyun yang memposting cerpen berteme komedi itu, dan memang dia khusus untuk komedi.

Yixing yang memposting cerpen bertemakan petulangan itu, dan dia memang jagonya dalam bidang petualangan.

Kyungsoo yang memposting cerpen bertemakan kesedihan and sad ending, oke dia memang namja yang lebih mendayu daripada diriku.

Dan aku sendiri jagonya bikin happy ending dan romance. Gombal-gombalan hihi.

Sebenarnya diforum ini tidak hanya ada aku, baekhyun, yixing dan juga kyungsoo namun masih ada banyak lagi selain mereka.

Saat sedang asik melihat-lihat posting-postingan para saengku. Tiba-tiba ada yang menchat melalui forum.

_**Cheniie**_

"_Anyeong semuanya, lama tidak berjumpa ne. _

_Akhirnya bisa kembali aktif lagi diforum ini."_

Tunggu tunggu

Cheniie?

Bukankah ID author favoritku diforum novel itu juga menggunakan ID dengan nama itu.

Tapi apa itu dia?

Oh come on, banyak didunia ini yang bernama cheniie itu.

Tapi kucoba saja

**Kim Minseok**

"_anyeong, sepertinya aku mengenalmu._

_Apa kamu pernah berpsatisipasi diforum penulis novel?_

_Dan apakah kamu yang berID Cheniie itu juga?"_

Satu menit. Belum ada jawaban.

Dua menit. Belum ada jawaban lagi.

Setengah jam. Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

'sudahlah mungkin dia sudah off, baiklah anggap saja tak pernah terjadi' batinku lalu kumatikan notebookku dan saatnya melanjutnya baca novel karyaku.

Ya hitung-hitung evaluasi.

.

.

Dua hari sudah aku tidak membuka notebook dan sekarang baru saja aku buka notebookku.

Seperti biasa aku tertawa-tertawa sendiri baca cerpen saeng-saengku.

_**Cheniie**_

"_anyeong, mian baru balas_

_Aku Cuma mau jawab, yap akulah cheniie _

_Bagaimana kau tau tentang novelku disitus_

_Apa kau juga author disana?_

_IDmu apa?"_

What?

Omo!

Bagaimana ini.

Jawab saja dengan jujur.

Anggap-anggap mujur kan bisa chattingan sama dia.

_**Kim Minseok**_

"_aku adalah reader penggemar karyamu chaniie._

_Ya, aku juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam situs itu._

_IDku Xiuminiie"_

_**Cheniie**_

"_ah ne, I know your story._

_Tapi aku lupa judulnya"_

_**Kim Minseok**_

"_jinjja? Omo!_

_Aku benar-benar tak menyangka ternyata tebakanku benar._

_Ne, dan jangan bilang kau sudah membacanya?_

_Sungguh punyaku tak seindah tulisanmu._

_**Cheniie**_

"_karyamu bagus sekali. Sungguh_

_Aku harap cerita itu akan berakhir happy ending ne"_

_**Kim Minseok**_

"_ne, gomawo masukannya _

_Awalnya aku bingung ngebuat endnya seperti apa._

_Masih terlalu abu-abu._

_Tapi aku putuskan aku akan buat happy end"_

_**Cheniie**_

"_sungguh? Whoa gomawo._

_Kapan novelmu dilanjut?_

_Aku penasaran sekali."_

_**Kim Minseok**_

"_hey justru kau yang harus melanjutkan ceritamu._

_Ceritamu sangat indah kau tau"_

_**Cheniie**_

"_awalnya aku ragu sama ceritamu namun ternyata indah. Mian"_

_**Kim Minseok**_

"_hueee  
tapi tak apa"_

_**Cheniie**_

"_kapan novelmu dilanjut?"_

_**Kim Minseok**_

"_nanti kau tunggu saja ne._

_Aku sedang kehilangan ideku karena aku membaca sebuah cerpen yang berakhir sedih."_

_**Cheniie**_

"_oh aku tau cerita itu._

_Itu end hell no banget._

_Aku sedih dengan peran-peran didalamnya._

_Hey apa kau sudah baca tulisan dengan judul …"_

_**Kim Minseok**_

"_belum._

_Bagaimana ceritanya?_

_Apa kau sudah baca novel dengan judul …. ?_

_Ceritanya sungguh indah."_

_**Chaniie**_

"_kau harus baca. HARUS._

_Oh no, dari judulnya saja sudah sedih, aku sedikit tak menyukai cerita yang sad end"_

_**Kim Minseok**_

"_tapi ini tak sedih chaniie, kau cob abaca dulu"_

_**Chaniie**_

"_ne baiklah aku akan mencoba"_

_**Kim Minseok**_

"_Really? Yeeaayy gomawo"_

Perasaan macam apa ini?

Mengapa jantungku bergemuruh.

Oh my god.

Jangan katakana aku …

TING (tanda line masuk)

_**Baekhyun **__: masih adakah yang on?_

_**Yixing **__: ada_

_**Me **__: in here_

_**Baekhyun **__: jika malam seperti ini dapat kupastikan pasti hyung on_

_**Yixing **__: setuju_

_**Me **__: wae?_

_**Baekhyun **__: karena eon hanya akan melihat handphone lewat pukul tujuh malam._

_**Yixing **__: karena baru jam segini dia selesai membaca_

_**Me **__: aku sedang jatuh cinta_

_**Kyungsoo **__: mwo?! Hyung_

_**Baekhyun **__: baru nongol_

_**Yixing **__: telat_

_**Me **__: -_-_

_**Baekhyun **__: hyung cie yang sedang berbunga_

_**Yixing **__: ciee hyung_

_**Me **__: hentikan aku jadi malu_

_**Me **__: kalian tau aku tidak lagi muda seperti kalian_

_**Kyungsoo **__: tapi hyung tak tua-tua sekali hanya saja dibanding kita hyung yang tertua_

_**Baekhyun **__: yang sedang berbungan pasti akan semakin sulit tidur malam ini_

_**Me **__: sepertinya iya_

_**Baekhyun **__: aku ingin mandi dulu ne all_

_**Yixing **__: aku juga ingin mandi paii_

_**Kyungsoo **__: yang sedang jatuh cinta jangan mandi ne nanti cintanya luntur_

_**Me **__: aish kalian_

Dan aku mengikuti kata saeng-saengku yang menyarankan tidak udah mandi.

Takut cintaku pada cheniie luntur.

.

.

Malam ini sudah pukul 00:00 KST dan aku seperti biasa aku insomnia.

TING (suara line)

Lagi?

Ok it's me time for line.

_**Baekhyun **__: ada yang masih on?_

_**Yixing **__: me_

_**Me **__: ada_

_**Baekhyun **__: yang sedang jatuh cinta jadi tidak bisa tidur_

_**Yixing **__: ekhem ciee_

_**Me **__: me_

_**Me **__: aku mau bercerita tentang kisah cintaku._

_**Me **__: ada yang mau mencengarkan?_

_**Baekhyun **__: mau hyung_

_**Yixing **__: mauuu_

_**Me **__: baiklah._

_**Me **__: dengarkan baik-baik ne._

_**Baekhyun **__: ne_

_**Yixing **__: ne_

_**Me **__: jadi awal aku mengenal dia, dia adalah author favoritku disitus novel_

_**Me **__: novel dia adalah novel favoritku_

_**Me **__: dan tiga hari yang lalu aku menemukan orang diforum kita dan IDnya sama dengan idolaku_

_**Me **__: aku beranikan diri untuk memastikan_

_**Me **__: dan ternyata benar dia adalah author idolaku_

_**Me **__: aku berkomunikasi dengannya dan _

_**Baekhyun **__: dan?_

_**Yixing **__: lalu apa hyung?_

_**Me **__: dan aku jatuh pada pesonanya_

_**Baekhyun **__: ciee hyuung yang sedang berbunga_

_**Yixing **__: ciee hyuung_

_**Baekhyun **__: kisahmu seperti cerpen-cerpen yang kau buat hyung_

_**Me **__: hentikan_

_**Baekhyun **__: apa namja itu sudah mengetahui perasaan hyung?_

_**Me **__: belum_

_**Yixing **__: hati-hati hyung_

_**Me **__: wae?_

_**Baekhyun **__: hati-hati kehilangan dirinya_

_**Me **__: lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_**Me **__: menyatakan cintaku padanya?_

_**baekhyun **__: tak perlu hyung. Jika dia peka pada perasaan hyung, _

_**baekhyun **__: dia akan menyadarinya sendiri_

_**Me **__: ne gomawo_

_**Yixing **__: sudah aku duluan ne, aku ngantuk_

_**Baekhyun **__: nado_

_**Me **__: ne pai_

Dan perbincangan malam ini bagaikan alunan music yang membawaku kealam mimpiku.

.

.

Hari demi hari kedekatanku bisa dibilang ya lumayan dengan author favoritku itu.

Aku belum tau namanya bahkan.

Terkadang aku merasa dia seperti langit yang tak dapat kugapai.

Layaknya sebuah bintang hanya dapat dilihat dan dinikmati kekagumannya namun tak dapat diraih dan dimiliki.

Dan beginilah akhirnya aku diam terpaku didepan notebookku dicafe favoritku.

Dan seperti biasa juga aku menunggu cheniie mengajakku berbincang.

Ya tapi saat ini aku sedang menulis cerpen juga.

Kalian tau walaupun aku belum tau seperti apa akhir cintaku dengannya, aku hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa ini melalui tulisanku.

Aku hanya dapat berharap dan berdoa bukan.

Siapa tau keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku dan membuat cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"sendiri lagi?" Tanya sebuah suara dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh dan melihat siapa yang melihat.

Seorang namja.

Dan omo!

Diaa

Dia cheniie.

"aku memang selalu sendiri cheniie" jawabku

"kaget?" tanyanya seakan dapat membaca pikiranku.

"ne sangat chen" jawabku gugup.

"tidak usah dipikirkan yang terpenting aku sudah menemukanmu, Kim Jongdae" terangnya.

"ah?" tanyaku bingung

"namaku bukan cheniie tapi Kim Jongdae" jawabnya.

"ne jongdae" balasnya

"saranghae" serunya mendadak

"ah mian?" tanyaku memastikan.

"ne, aku mencintaimu. Apa itu salah?" tanyanya lagi

Aku tergugup, keringat bercucuran membasahi wajahku.

"nado jongdae, nado saranghaeyo" jawabku malu-malu.

Setelahnya jongdae membimbingku kedalam pelukannya dan memelukku erat.

END

Fiuh aku kembali nih guys.

Akhirnya ya bisa update juga. Tangan udah gatel banget mau ngeshare ini.

Mianhae ga bisa bales review para readers satu-satu.

Tapi aku bener-bener berterima kasih buat para reader yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat mampir dan baca SF-ku yang abal ini :D

Keep review ne :D

Kita akan bertemu dichap 6 dengan ultimate cast yaitu HunHan.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : Shortfiction

Rate : T

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast :Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

other cast : Kim Minseok, Zhang Yixing

pair : HunHan

summary : oke ini cuma sekumpulan shortfiction. cerita ini 90% pairing HunHan, dan exo couples lainnya.

.

.

.

it's YAOI

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

AND NO SR

#HunHan SF

DON'T LIKE

JUST DON'T READ

Aku adalah Oh Luhan istri dari suamiku Oh Sehun. Aku bekerja sebagai seorang pengacara sedangkan suamiku seorang psikilog. Aku dan sehun memiliki perbedaan usia sekitar empat tahun. Saat ini usiaku sudah masuk usia tiga puluh dua tahun sedangkan suamiku baru berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Kami berdua menikah tujuh tahun yang lalu tepat saat sehun menyelesaikan kuliah sarjana satunya.  
Namun sampai saat ini pernikahan kami belum diramaikan dengan kehadiran aegya.  
Well, aku namja khusus yang dapat mengandung. Pada awal pernikahanku, aku dan sehun memang sepakat untuk menunda kehamilanku sampai sehun menyelesaikan sarjana duanya. Namun sayang sampai saat ini aku belum diberikan kesempatan untuk merasakan mengandung dan melahirkan aegya dari benih sehun.  
Walau aku belum bisa memberikan sehun aegya namun sehun tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, kata sehun dia menikahiku karena dia mencintaiku bukan karena berharap mendapatkan aegya dariku.  
Saat ini dia sedang sibuk laptopnya.  
Aku sedang dimeja makan selesai merapikahkan berkas-berkas kasus yang sedang kutangani "hun aku sedang dapat client dengan kasus yang menyedihkan" terangku  
"Kasus apa?" Tanya sehun tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari laptop dihadapan dirinya  
"Kasus perceraian" terangku lagi  
"Mengapa mereka memilih jalan cerai?" Tanya sehun lagi  
"Istrinya mandul dan suaminya tak dapat menerima itu, makanya clientku memilih menceraikan istrinya" jawabku panjang  
"So childish" komentar sehun  
"Eh why?" Tanyaku  
"Married is not just because about child but love is the important one"  
Aku menghampirinya lalu duduk disebelahnya dan menyalakan tv, saat dinyalakan ada iklan susu bayi membuatku tertegun melihatnya. Yap aku memang sensitive kalo sudah menyangkut masalah aegya dan hamil.  
Seakan mengerti perubahan wajahku (yaiyalah namanya juga psikolog) dia langsung mengambil alih remote dari tanganku lalu mengganti saluran tv-nya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.  
Aku lalu memeluk tubuhnya dari arah samping "pasti seru sekali jika rumah ini dihiasi dengan suara tertawa aegya kita ya hun" terangku lirih  
Sehun merangkulku "dengan adanya dirimu dirumah ini saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tak ingin memaksakan sesuatu hal yang akan membuatmu sakit toh masih sana pasangan yang tak memiliki aegya dalam pernikahannya dan lebih bertahun-tahun lamanya ketimbang kita namun mereka masih bisa survive menjalani hidup mereka" terangnya halus sambil mengecup keningku halus.  
Aku menutup mataku didalam dekapan sehun "mianhae, kau jadi harus menunggu kehadiran aegya bertahun-tahun lamanya"  
"Selama apapun asal kau selalu disampingku itu sudah membuatku bahagia" terangnya sambil mencium keningku sayang "kamu tidurlah chagiya, aku masih ada pekerjaan" lanjutnya lagi.  
"Ani" jawabku  
"Eh waeyo"  
"Kau tidurlah juga hun, kau lembur terus akhir-akhir ini, perhatikan juga kesehatanmu" omelku panjang  
Seakan mengetahui bahwa berdebat denganku takkan membuahkan hasil, sehun bangkit dari sofa "ne arraseo princess, nah kajja kita tidur" jawabnya  
"Huniie gendoong" rengekku manja  
"Kamu ngerjain aku ya haniie, dasar rusa nakal" jawabnya sambil mencium hidungku, lalu dia menggendongku ala bridal style menuju kamar kita.

.

Siang ini aku dan temanku sekantorku Xiumin sedang makan siang disalah satu restoran dipusat perbelanjaan dekat kantorku.  
"Kau sedang menangani kasus apa lu?" Tanya xiumin dingin  
"Perceraian baozi" jawabku  
Aku dan xiumin melanjutkan acara makan kita sampai xiumin melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang namja berwajah khas china "LAAAYYY" teriaknya lantang membuat namja itu menghampiri xiumin dan aku.  
Lay bercipika cipiki dengan xiumin "ah lay kenalkan ini luhan sahabatku, dan luhan kenalkan ini lay" cercah xiumin  
"Luhan/Lay" sahut aku dan lay bersamaan seraya berjabat tangan satu sama lain.  
"Lu, lay ini istri dari suho, teman seuniversitas + sekelas dengan suamiku dulu. Saat kuliah dulu aku sering double date dengannya dan suaminya suho" jelas xiumin panjang lebar yang hanya diikuti anggukan olehku.  
"Kau masih mengingatnya min lalu ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu dan keluargamu min? Sudah menghasilkan aegya berapa?" Tanya diikuti gelak tawanya  
"Baru satu dan akan menjadi dua" jawab xiumin sambil tersenyum gaje  
"Huaa cukkae ya, sudah usia berapa aegyamu?" Tanya lay lagi  
AEGYA AEGYA dan AEGYA  
HELLO ADA AKU DISINI  
Tak adakah yang bertanya apa jabatanku dikantor  
Seberapa besar rumahku dengan sehun  
Dan tasku adalah merk channel asli  
It's like child is the important one!  
"Yang pertama sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak. Yanh kedua masih didalam sini (menunjuk perutnya) baru masuk usia sepuluh minggu" terangnya tersenyum bahagia  
Xiumin hamil?!  
Ya tuhan.  
Dia bisa hamil dengan mudahnya sedangkan aku dan sehun?  
Segala cara bercinta tlah kulalui dengan sehun. Semua kama sutra sudah hatam kubaca + praktekan dengan sehun.  
Tapi mengapa dapat aegya satuuu aja suliiiiiitnya minta ampun.

.

Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan sehun sedang diam diranjang bersiap untuk tidur. Aku ikut berbaring disampingnya. Sehun lalu memosisikan miring pada tidurnya untuk menghadapku lalu menatap wajahku dan mencium bibiku kilat serta merapikan poniku yang menutupi keningku.  
"How was your day lu?" Tanyanya lembut  
"Good" jawabku singkat  
"I know you don't. Katakan padaku apa yang mengganjal dihatimu" tanyanya yang diikuti gelengan kepala olehku "semenjak pacaran sampai detik ini sudah sepuluh tahun lebih kita bersama jadi aku mengenalmu sangat lu" lanjutnya sambil mengusap-usap pipiku.  
"Xiumin hun" jawabku  
"kenapa lagi dengan xiumin hyung?" Tanyanya lagi  
"He's pregnant ... " jawabku  
"And then? Apa hubungannya?" Tanya sehun lagi  
"He already have one hun but now he'll get another one. Sedangkan aku? Kapan giliranku hun?!" Bentakku sambil terisak  
"Sudahlah jangan lihat orang lain, hidup kita ya kita dan hidup dia dan jongdae ya itu kehidupan mereka. Aegya is not the important one lu, percayalah" terangnya lagi sambil mengelus pipiku  
Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur "kau tau?! Aegya is the important one. Buktinya tadi saat bertemu teman xiumin yaitu lay, pertanyaan yang pertama dan selalu mereka bicarakan adalah AEGYA hun JUST AEGYA tak perduli seberapa tinggi jabatanku dikantor juga tak perduli seberapa besar rumah yang kita miliki hun serta tak perduli seberapa sukses suamiku bahkan mereka juga tak melihat kalau aku menggunakan tas channel asli yang belinya harus indent 2tahun. Semuanya tak terlihat hun, semuanya tertutup pertanyaan dan pembicaraan mengenai AEGYA. Jangankan mendapatkan aegya hun, melihat strip dua ditest pack setiap aku memakainya saja tak pernah." Jawabku lalu beranjak dari kamar menuju luar. Meninggalkan sehun sendiri dikamar.

.

Aku sedang ada ditaman belakang rumahku hanya dengan menggunakan piyama tipis kebesaran milik sehun.  
Dingin udara malam disini.  
Aku merasa kekanakan telah iri dengan kehamilan xiumin.  
Aku sangatlah beruntung bukan?  
Aku masih memiliki cinta sehun yang sangat besar even i haven't pregnant yet.  
Sehun tak menuntut apapun. Ia hanya memintaku untuk jangan pernah pergi dari sisinya.  
Dia menerimaku dan tetap menjalankan pernikahan kita walau tanpa adanya kehadiran aegya ditengah-tengah kehidupan rumah tangga kita.  
Aku melihat langit. Hanya ada bulan disana tanpa kehadiran bintang.  
Tiba-tiba sehun duduk disampingku lalu memeluku erat "langitnya tetap indah bukan?" Tanyanya "kau itu bulan dan aku bumi, kau menerangiku digelapnya duniaku, dan bintang adalah aegyanya, walau tanpa kehadirannya langit tetap terlihat indah bukan? Dan satu hal lagi tanpa kehadiran bintang dilangit setiap malamnya bukan berarti hujan akan turun membasahi bumi bukan? Tapi justru sebaliknya jika tak ada bulan dimalam hari maka hujan pasti turun membasahi bumi membuatku sakit. Sama seperti rumah tangga kita, tak ada aegya bukan berarti dunia berhenti tapi jika tanpamu barulah duniaku berhenti berputar" terangnya panjang lebar sambil menghapus air mataku dan memelukku erat.

.

Dua minggu dengan pemikiranku yang baru. Like my husband, aegya is not the important one.  
Hari ini aku tak dijemput sehun dikantor jadi aku pulang sendiri.  
Dan saat ini aku sedang berendam dibathub kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarku dan sehun.

CLEEK (suara pintu terbuka)

'Ternyata sehun' batinku  
Sehun hanya mengenakan kaos dalam dan boxernya saja.  
Dia berjalan mendekatiku lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menciumku. Menciptakan french kiss diantara kita.  
Setelah selesai "aku pulang haniie" seru sehun.  
"Ne, selamat datang huniie. Yasudah kau mau apa?" Tanyaku  
"Kenapa judes begitu sama suami sendiri. Aku kan mau ikut mandi bareng haniie" balas sehun sambil menanggalkan pakaiannya satu per satu.  
Setelah selesai dia ikut masuk kebathub lalu menerjang leherku ganas "aaahhh ~ huuunnniiiee aaannnddwweee, jangan disini, diranjang saja" desahku tak karuan  
"Ani, semua gaya dikasur sudah kita praktekan sekarang aku mau mencoba bermain disini haniie" sahutnya lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu 'memandikanku'.  
Dan setelahnya hanya desahan yang menggema diruang ini.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang special.  
Kalian tau kenapa?  
Nanti kuberi tau karena sekarang aku ingin menghampiri suamiku duluuu...  
"Huniie" manjaku berlari kepangkuan sehun yang sedang duduk meluruskan kakinya diranjang sambil bersandar dipunggung ranjang.  
"Jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh sayang, waeyo? Kamu bersemangat sekali? Ada kabar bahagia untukku?" Cercahnya sambil menyelipkan suraiku kebelakang telingaku.  
Aku mengangguk semangat "apa kabarnya?" Tanya sehun.  
Aku mengeluarkan test pack dari dalam tasku dan memberikannya kesehun, sebelum sehun sempat membuka aku sudah lebih dulu menghambur kepelukannya "stripnya dua hun" jawabku antusias  
Sehun membuka test pack itu lalu melihatnya dan memelukku "test dimana? Kok tidak beritahu aku?" Tanyanya  
"Tadi aku mual dan muntah berkali-kali dikantor, xiumin menyarankanku untuk periksa kedokter, setelah pulang kerja kucoba didokter setelah ditanya beberapa pertanyaan, aku malah dikasih test pack dan disuruh menggunakannya, kuikuti kata dokter dan hasilnya positive hun, sudah lima minggu ada didalam sini" terangku antusias sambil mengarahkan tangan sehun keperutku. Sehun mengelusnya "gomawo haniie. Jeongmal gomawo lu" sergahnya sambil mencium suraiku.  
Sehun membuka kancing kemejaku satu per satu lalu aku menahan tangannya "tak boleh huniie nanti aegya kesakitan dan kenapa-kenapa" sergahku  
"Aku takkan menyerangmu my xiao lu, aku hanya ingin bukakan bajumu biar kamu mandi, atau kamu mau kumandikan sekalian?" Cercahnya sambil tersenyum pervert  
Aku bangkit dari pangkuannya "ani, aku sendiri saja, gomawo" aku mencium bibirnya kilat lalu pergi kekamar mandi.  
Dari luar kamar mandi sehun berteriak "hati-hati lu mandinya, jangan sampai aegya kesakitan"  
"Arrachii appa sehun" jawabku dengan lantang.

END

Fiuh akhirnya selsai juga

Sekarang aku kembali dengan ultimate pair HunHan

Gomawo buat para readers tercinta :D

Jangan lupa direview lagi ne :D


	8. Chapter 8 : ChanBaek

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : Shortfiction

Rate : T

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast :Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

other cast :

Wu Yi fan

Zhang Yixing

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

pair : ChanBaek, HunHan, Kray, Kaisoo

summary : oke ini cuma sekumpulan shortfiction. cerita ini 90% pairing HunHan, dan exo couples lainnya.

.

.

.

it's YAOI

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

AND NO SR

#Chanbaek SF

"kenapa kau masih saja setia sama benda persegi itu? Taka da niatan untuk mengistirahatkan matamu?" Tanya adikku melewatiku

"ah ani hun-ah, untuk apa susu ditanganmu?" tanyaku melihat dia membawa susu

"untuk istriku, dia sedang mengidam kau ingat hyung?" tanyanya seraya membuka pintu kamarnya.

Aku hanya membuang nafasku pelan tak ada niatan untuk membalasnya.

Hai aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Aegya dari Byun Yi Fan dan Byun Yixing. Dan aku adalah aegya pertama mereka.

Dan eomma appaku masih mempunyai dua aegya lainnya selain aku. Itu artinya aku memiliki dua donsaeng.

Donsaeng pertamaku hanya berjarak setahun denganku namanya Byun Kyungsoo. Dia sekarang sudah memiliki suami namanya Kim Jongin atau kita biasa memanggilnya kai. Mereka menikah mendahuluiku dua tahun yang lalu.

Donsaengku yang kedua adalah Byun Se Hoon atau biasa dipanggil sehun. Dia sekarang juga sudah memiliki istrinya namanya Xi Luhan, namja keturunan china yang dia nikahi sekitar tahun lalu. Dan sekarang istinya sedang mengandung.

Sedangkan aku?

Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun dan margaku belum berganti. Kalian sudah tau itu artinya apa bukan?

Yap!

Aku belum menikah.

Namun kedua donsaengku sudah menikah.

Bahkan magnae dirumahku saja sudah hamper menghasilkan juniornya saat ini.

Tapi tenang saja sekitar seminggu lagi aku akan menikah dengan namjachinguku yang baru saja pulang dari jepang. Namanya Park chanyeol. Aku dan dirinya sudah pacaran semenjak enam tahun lalu.

Namun sial saja dia harus mengurus perusahan appanya dijepang. Itulah alasan mengapa aku tak menyuruh donsaeng-donsaengku untuk menungguku menikah.

Karena dari itu juga aku yang menikah paling terakhir.

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan memilih untuk terus meneruskan pekerjaanku dengan benda persegi dihadapanku ini.

Aku adalah seorang penulis novel dan akhir-akhir entah mengapa aku seperti kehilangan inspirasiku untuk menulis. Aku juga seperti kehilangan semangatku untuk menulis. Namun aku tetap menatap benda persegi dihadapanku berharap akan ada keajaiban yang membuat semua semangat dan ideku kembali lalu membuat diriku dapat kembali berkarya.

DRRT DRRT (suara dering handphone)

Kulihat layar handphoneku yang menyala serta handphoneku yang bergetar menandakan ada telfon masuk.

Melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphoneku membuatku melengkungkah bibiku keatas.

"yeollie" seruku saat mengangkat telfon itu

"_ne chagiya, kamu tidak bisa tidur lagi? Aku awalnya hanya ingin memastikan kamu tidur atau tidak ternyata benar kan kalau dirimu membohongiku dan kamu belum tidur" _serunya membalas

"mianhae, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa memejamkan mataku yeollie" seruku membalas.

"_besok aku kembali keSEOUL lalu kita cek semua hal untuk pernikahan ne"_ balasnya seraya memberitahu

"jinjja? Ne arraseo sir" antusiasku

"_tidurlah, kamu tau kalau kamu tidak tidur kamu itu mengganggu luhan hyung yang sedang hamil dan kegiatan malam kaisoo kamu tau?"_ cercah chanyeol

"aku tidak mengganggu mereka, aku diam-diam saja disini" gerutuku.

"_kamu memang tidak berisik namun suara kamu mengetik dan nyala lampu itu yang mengganggu yang lain, kamu tidak kasihan dengan luhaniie hyung yang sedang hamil?"_ balasnya

"habisnya kamarku dengan kamar eomma dan appa bersebelahan jika aku bergadang didalam kamar aku bisa jadi bulan-bulanan eomma untuk diomeli. Oh iya masalah luhaniie hyung semenjak aku insom dia jadi sering bangun malam hari dan jadilah sehun yang kena imbasnya menuruti apapun yang luhan hyung inginkan agar kembali tidur" terangku.

"_nah itu dia maksudku kamu mengganggu luhaniie hyung, kamu tau chagiya orang hamil itu sangat sangat sensitive"_ jelasnya.

"jadi kamu lebih memikirkan luhaniie hyung ketimbang aku namjachingumu?" balasku denga ketus.

"_tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku memikirkan luhaniie hyung lagipula dia sudah memiliki sehun yang aku yakin dia terus memikirkan istrinya itu. Aku juga sudah memiliki kamu yang selalu kupikirkan. Tapi cobalah untuk bertoleransi chagiya"_ jelasnya.

"ne arraci yeollie" seruku

"_yasudah sekarang saatnya kamu tidur chagiya, kamu tau ini sudah terlalu larut untuk kamu"_ perintahnya

"tapi aku masih rindu denganmu" rengekku

"_nado chagiya, hey bersabarlah chagiya kamu ingat tidak seminggu lagi kita akan menjadi suami istri jadi intensitas waktu kita bertemu akan semakin banyak, karena dari itu sekarang bersabarlah dulu ne" _perintahnya menenangkan.

"ne ne arraseo, aku mengantuk yeollie, gomawo sudah menelfonku dan jaljayo, saranghae yeoliie" seruku

"_ne jaljayo chagiya, nado saranghae"_ balasnya.

Aku memutus hubungan telfonku dengan chanyeol dan mematikan notebook. Setelah rapi aku bergegas untuk masuk kekamar tidurku.

.

.

Pagi ini aku bangun telat dan sepertinya diruang makan seluruh keluarga sudah berkumpul.

Kupuskan untuk keluar kamar dan ikut sarapan dengan keluarga yang lain.

Saat aku keluar ternyata benar duagaanku. Dimeja makan sudah ada appaku yang sedang berkutat dengan korannya. Lalu ada kai. Setelahnya ada sehun yang sedang sibuk mengelus perut istrinya yang duduk disamping dirinya. Sedangkan eommaku dan kyungsoo sendiri sedang sibuk memasak untuk sarapan didapur.

"pagi aegya appa yang imut" sapa appaku seraya melipat korannya.

Eomma dan kyungsoo keluar dari dapur.

"insomnia lagi?" Tanya eommaku.

"ne eomma" balasku singkat.

"eomma kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut memasak didapur?" rengek luhan hyung kepada eomma.

"tentu saja karena kamu sedang mengandung chagiya, kamu tidak boleh banyak bergerak dan tidak boleh kelelahan arraseo?" perintah eommaku.

"dengarkan itu haniie, dia setiap malam malah terbangun eomma dan ada-ada saja permintaannya" sahut sehun.

"itu wajar, disaat hamil tidur itu bagai barang mewah yang susah sekali untuk didapatkan" jelas eommaku.

"masih beruntung sehun karena luhan masih ada tidur-tidurnya dalam sehari dan intensitasnya terbilang cukup walau sedikit-sedikit terbangun dan terbangun lagi" balas appaku.

"memangnya waktu eomma hamil bagaimana?" Tanya kyungsoo antuasias

"eommamu saat hamil tak suka tidur siang dan malamnya sama seperti yang dirasakan luhan sekarang, sebentar-sebantar terbangun lagi dan lagi" jelas appa.

"sudahlah ayo makan" perintah eommaku membuat perbincangan pagi ini terhenti.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pernikahanku dengan chanyeol dilangsungkan.

Aku dan keluarga besarku baru saja kembali dari acara resepsi pernikahanku dengan chanyeol.

Seperti yang donsaengku lakukan. Aku dan chanyeol pun tak diizinkan untuk tinggal terpisah dari eomma dan appa.

Sama halnya seperti kai yang harus rela tinggal mengikuti kyungsoo dirumah ini. Begitupun dengan luhan hyung yang jugaharus rela jauh dari keluarganya setelah menikah dengan sehun dan tinggal dirumah eomma dan appa.

Namun pada weekend luhan hyung dan sehun berkunjung dan menginap dirumah orang tua luhan hyung. Luhan hyung adalah aegya dari Xi Jongdae ahjussi dan Xi Minseok ahjumma.

"nah semuanya aku dan luhan hyung duluan ne, babyku sudah sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat, anyeong" sapa sehun setelahnya pergi membawa istrinya kedalam kamar mereka.

"baiklah aku juga duluan, soo baby sudah lelah kurasa, anyeong" lanjut kai yang lalu membawa istrinya juga masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"appa dan eomma juga masuk duluan ne baekkie yeollie, kalian istirahatlah kalian pasti lelah bukan? Anyeong" seru eommaku ikut-ikutan yang lainan dan pergi masuk kedalam kamar diikuti dengan appa dibelakangnya.

"kamu pasti sangat lelah" sergah chanyeol seraya menggandeng tanganku.

"ne, kamu tau sekali yeollie" seruku.

"tapi sayangnya aku tidak, dan sayangnya juga kamu tidak bisa langusng istirahat sehabis ini" serukunya seraay menampilkan evil smirknya.

"ne ne arraseo, kajja kita lakukan dikamar" seruku mengajak chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarku ah ani sekarang sudah menjadi kamar kita.

.

.

Dikamar belum sempat aku mengganti pakaian namun chanyeol sudah memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

"chagiya bogoshipoyo" serunya seraya mencium tengkukku.

"nado yeollie" seruku

Chanyeol semakin gencar. Sekarang dia sudah mulai membuat tanda kepemilikannya dileherku dan mulai membuka bajuku dan membuat tanda kepemilikannya dibahuku.

Setelahnya dia menggendongku ala bridal style menuju ranjangku denganya. Dan posisi sekarang dia sudah berada diatasku.

Chanyeol terus membuat diriku naked serta membuat dirinya sendiri juga naked.

Setelah naked dia memandangku.

"perlu persiapan?" tanyanya seduktif.

"baiknya?" Tanya tak mau kalah.

"tidak, biar kamu mengerang dan mendesahkan namaku lebih kencang" serunya dengan seringaian.

"so do it, jika aku kesakitan kamu takkan mendapatkan jatahnya selama sebulan kedepan" ancamku.

"dan jika kamu menikmati permainanku maka aku akan mendapatkan jatahku setiap hari" serunya membalas.

"ok, kita lihat siapa yang akan menang" seruku menantangnya lagi.

"ada satu syaratnya lagi" lanjut chanyeol

"ne apa?" tanyaku

"kamu tidak boleh menahan desahanmu, jika kamu menahannya maka permainan menyatakan aku yang menjadi pemenangnya, arraseo?" jelasnya.

"ne arraseo" balasku.

Seakan melihat lampu hijau telah menyala, chanyeol tanpa ragu menyerangku tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Sakit memang diawal namun selanjutnya?

Hanya desahanku mendesahkan nama chanyeol yang sangat keras ini yang menjadi jawabannya.

.

.

Malam ini sudah menunjukan pukul 03:00 KST.

Aku dan chanyeol baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan kita.

"jadi sudah tau jawabannya?" goda chanyeol seraya menyentil hidungku.

"arraseo kamu akan mendapatkan jatahmu setiap hari" jawabku pasrah.

"itu harus chagiya" balasnya.

"aku haus yeollie, antarkan aku kedepan untuk ambil minum, jebaal" rengekku.

"manjanya istriku, tapi hayo, pakai dulu piyamamu ah sebentar biar aku ambilkan piyamamu" serunya lalu dia bangkit dan membuka lemari pakaianku serta mengambil piyamaku dari dalam sana.

Setelahnya dia menyodorkan piyamanya kerahku "mau pakai sendiri atau dipakaikan?" tanyanya

"pakaikan" jawabku manja.

Setelahnya chanyeol memakaikan piyamaku.

.

.

"kamu mau air putih biasa?" Tanya chanyeol dari arah dapur.

Aku dan chanyeol awalnya keluar kamar berdua namun saat sampai meja makan, aku merasa ngilu dan ini pasti bekas dari permainanku dengan chanyeol tadi.

Akhirnya chanyeol menyuruhku untuk duduk dan menunggu dimeja makan serta membiarkan dirinya yang mengambilkan minum untukku didapur.

"ini chagiya minumlah" sergah chanyeol setelah berada disampingku dan memberikanku segelas air yang berisikan air mineral dingin.

"_eeeuuunnggg ttthhheerreee kkkrrriiss"_ racauan dari kamar eomma dan appa

"_sssshhh … kaiii mooorreeehhh ffffaasssttteerrr aannndd deeepppeerr"_ sahutan racauan dari kamar kai dan kyungsoo

"_pokoknya aku ingin huniie" … "tak bisa haniie kamu sedang mengandung mana mungkin aku menurutimu keinginanmu untuk menyerangmu" …. "sehuniie jahaaat"_ dan yang itu berasal dari kamar pasangan suami istri hunhan.

"hanya perasaanku saja atau memang kegiatan kita membuat mereka ikut melakukannya?" Tanya chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Aku menaikan bahuku "mollayo, sebegitu kerasnyakah aku mendesah tadi yeoliie" tanyaku

"sangat chagiya membuatku terus hard" serunya.

"dan jangan bilang sekarang kamu sudah –" tebakku tak melanjutkan ucapanku sengaja menggantungkannya.

Seakan mengerti chanyeol mengangguk "ayo chagiya, jebal" pintanya.

"baiklah tapi tunggu aku habiskan minumku ne" jawabku pasrah.

Bukankah aku memang sudah kalah taruhan tadi jadi memang ini konsekuensinya bukan?

Setelah aku selesai minum dan chanyeol dengan sigap mengambil gelap bekas minumku dan mencucinya.

Setelahnya dia menarikku kembali kekamar dan tentu saja kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita seraya ikut meramaikan suara desahan dirumah ini. Kecuali dari kamar hunhan yang hanya ada rengekan luhan hyung dan bujukkan sehun untuk tidak mendengarkan dan mengacuhkan suara desahan yang menggema dirumah ini.

END

Dan aku kembali lagi dengan membawa pair ChanBaek.

Terima kasih para reader yang udah review.

Makasih udah mau mampir diff abalku ini.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : Shortfiction

Rate : T

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast :Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

other cast : Jung Yunho, Kim JaeJoong, Wu Yi Fan, Zhang Yixing

pair : HunHan, YunJae, KrAy

summary : oke ini cuma sekumpulan shortfiction. cerita ini 90% pairing HunHan, dan exo couples lainnya.

.

.

.

it's YAOI

.

.

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ

.

.

.

NO BASH

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT

.

.

.

AND NO SR

#HunHan SF

Aku adalah Xi Luhan. Aku anak sulung dari keluar XI. Aku punya namdonsaeng lebih muda dariku setahun namanya Xi Yixing atau keluarga biasa memanggilnya lay. Orang tuaku adalah Xi Yunho dan Xi Jaejoong. Mereka adalah pemilik perusahaan XI Corp.

Eomma dan appaku asli kelahiran korea namun setelah menikah mereka pindah kebeijing karena mendirikan perusahaannya disana. Jadilah aku dan lay lahir serta besar dan tumbuh dichina walaupun kita tetap dikenalkan dengan kebudayaan korea. Lay bertemu dengan suaminya saat masih menimba ilmu dichina sedangkan aku bertemu suamiku diacara perusahaan appa dan eomma dan sempat menjalankan LDR antara korea dan china.

Setelah appa memberikan perusahaannya kepadaku dan lay, kita semua pindah kekorea dan menetap dikorea. Aku memutuskan menikah dengan namjachinguku saat itu lalu setahun kemudian barulah lay ikut meresmikan hubungannya dengan namjachingunya.

Karena alasan perusahan juga yang membuat aku dan lay menjadi penerus perusahaan yang didirikan oleh appa dan eommaku. Dan karena hal ini juga membuat aku dan lay tetap tinggal dikediaman eomma dan appa even both of we are already get married and having husband.

Aku sudah memiliki suami namanya Oh Se Hoon atau biasa dipanggil sehun. DIa lebih muda empat tahun dariku. Dia adalah penerus perusahaan OH Corp sebagai Wakil Direktur. Suamiku memiliki hyung yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya namanya Oh Joonmyeon atau biasa dipanggil Suho. Dialah yang menjadi Direktur Utamanya

Suho ini belum memiliki pasangan hidup setelah putus dengan namjachingunya karena namjachingunya lebih memilih menikah dengan namja lain. Dan sialnya namja itu sahabatku dari kecil.

Begitupun dengan lay yang sudah memiliki suami. Namanya Wu Yi Fan atau biasa dipanggil kris. Kris ini seumuran denganku namun masih lebih tua aku tujuh bulan daripada dirinya. Kris adalah penerus perusahaan WU Corp sebagai wakil direktur. Kris punya namdonsaeng tiga tahun lebih muda darinya namanya Wu Kyungsoo. Dialah yang menjadi Wakil Direkturnya

Kyungsoo adalah mantan namjachingu suho namun sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan Kim Jongin setelah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Suho. Dan jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil kai adalah sahabatku semenjak kita kecil.

Karena eomma dan appaku tak memiliki aegya berstatuskan seme maka ini membuatku dan lay harus mengambil bagian diperusahaan. Dan saat ini appaku sudah pension dari jabatannya.

Aku yang meneruskan appa menjadi Direktur Utama dan lay meneruskan eomma menjadi Wakil Direktur-nya. Appa tak menentukan siapa yang harus menjadi wakil ataupun direktur utamanya. Dia memberi kami kebebasan untuk membicarakannya. Lagipula aku bukan seorang yang haus akan harta. Toh suamiku sehun masih dapat menghidupku diriku dengan pekerjaannya sekarang.

Setelah dibicarakan ternyata lay tak dapat persetujuan dari suaminya untuk menjadi direktur utama karena lay tak boleh terlalu lelah. Saat aku meminta pendapat sehun awalnya sehun juga sama dengan kris namun dia mengerti keadaannya. Dan aku baru mengetahui bahwa suamiku masih lebih mempunyai hati yang besar ketimbang dengan seuaminya lay.

Saat ini seperti biasa aku diam diruanganku karena seluruh tugasku sudah selesai.

"kau sudah taka da pekerjaan lagi bukan? Hayo kita pulang" seru lay yang tiba-tiba masuk ruanganku tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

Aku menoleh kearahnya seraya terkaget dengan kehadirannya "aku menunggu sehun, lagipula aku tak bawa mobil, akhir-akhir ini aku tak diperbolehkan bawa mobil sendiri jadi sehun yang mengantar jemputku, bukannya kau juga begitu dengan kris? Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?" tanyaku to the point

"aku sedang tak ingin membicarannya, aku membawa mobil lagipula jadi kau masih mau menunggu sehun atau ikut pulang denganku?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk tanda menyetujui "aku ikut denganmu saja" aku bangkit dan mengikuti langkah lay.

Yah hitung-hitung pulang lebih awal. Daripada menunggu dikantor like wasting my time lebih baik dirumah membuat masakan special untuk suamiku.

.

.

Dimobil hanya ada aku dan lay dikursi belakang dan supir didepan. Ternyata lay menggunakan supir bukan mengendarai sendiri.

"ternyata kau bawa supir kufikir kau menyetir sendiri lay" ejekku

"kau tega menyuruhku menyupir sendiri dalam keadaan fikiranku yang kacau? Gege macam apa kau?" tanyanya sedikit kasar

"hey mianhae aku tak mengetahuinya, apa yang mengganggu fikiranmu? Kalau boleh kutebak pasti kris kan?" tanyaku menerka

"ah ani nan gwenchana" jawabnya menutupi

Ah come on aku menjadi gegenya semenjak dia lahir dan aku sangat tau semua tentang dirinya.

"aku tak ada yang sedang kau-" belum sempat aku meneruskan ucapanku namun bunyi handphoneku sudah mengintrupsi permbicaraanku membuatku terpaksa menghentikan ucapanku dan beralih merogoh tasku untuk mengambil handphoneku didalamnya.

"ne waeyo hun?" seruku seraya mengangkat telfon yang ternyata suamiku setelah tadi kulihat layarnya sebelum kuangkat.

'hanniie pulang duluan? Kenapa tak menungguku?' tanyanya sedikit membentak

"mianhae tadi pekerjaanku benar-benar sudah selesai lalu lay menghampiriku mengajakku pulang karena dia bawa mobil kekantor, kau tau aku tak suka membuang waktuku dikantor jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang, saat aku menelfonmu berkali-kali namun kamu tak mengangat jadi kukirim pesan saja" terangku

'ah mianhae tadi aku ada rapat dan handphonenya kusilent jadi aku tak mengetahui bahwa istriku yang cantik menelfon, tapi setelah aku selesai kulihat pesan darimu dan beberapa missed call darimu jadi langsung saja kutelfon dirimu. Dan hey mengapa lay ge membawa mobil? Apa kris ge tak melarangnya? Atau mereka sedang ada masalah?" tanyanya

"entahlah aku dia belum mau bicara lagipula aku juga tak mau mengurusinya yang terpenting aku mengurusi suamiku tercinta saja" gombalku

'haniie kamu minta dimakan ya?' ejeknya

"dasar pervert" jawabku

'hey pervert kepada istri sendiri itu tak apa' belanya

"iyalah apa katamu saja sehuniie. Huniie mau dibuatkan makanan apa? Nanti aku buatkan?" tanyaku

'eum apa ya. Apa saja yang penting buatan istriku tercinta pasti kumakan, jangankan makanannya, orangnya saja kumakan' lalu sehun terkekeh pelan

"ah dasar sehuniie" jawabku tersipu

'yasudah haniie aku masih ada satu rapat lagi dengan para direksi, saranghae istriku' salamnya lagi

"ne nado saranghae huniie" jawabku

Kututup telfonnya

"aku iri dengan hubungan pernikahanmu dengan sehun, ge" seru lay dengan nada datar

Kuarahkan pandanganku kearahnya "memangnya ada apa dengan hubungan pernikahanmu dengan kris?" tanyaku hati-hati

"gwenchana" jawabnya singkat

"aku tau kau sedang berbohong" intrerupsiku

"ah sudahlah kita sudah sampai, ayo turun" lay menuruni mobil mendahuluiku.

.

.

Saat ini dimeja makan sudah tersaji beberapa masakan. Masakan yang dibuat eomma aku dan lay untuk seluruh keluarga. Aku juga membuat sushi special untuk sehun dan eomma jaejoong yang juga membuat masakan special untuk yunho appa. Sedangkan lay dia tak membuat apapun yang special untuk suaminya.

Sekarang dimeja makan sudah ada aku lay jaejoong eomma dan yunho appa. Kris suho dan sehun belum pulang.

Selang lima menit sehun datang.

Sehun menghampiri bangku yang aku duduki lalu berdiri dibelakangnya. Aku mendongakan kepalaku menarik wajah sehun menggunakan tanganku lalu mengecup bibirnya "kamu ganti baju dulu sana baru makan" perintahku

"tak usah nanti saja ganti bajunya sekalian mandi" serunya ngeyel

"yasudah cepat duduk, ini sudah kubuatkan sushi kedoyananmu" seruku seraya memberikan sushi kearah sehun yang duduk berhadapan denganku.

"baiklah tinggal menunggu kris datang untuk makan" seru eommaku

"tak usah, kita makan duluan saja tak usah menunggu dirinya" cercah lay seraya mengambil bebrapa lauk dan menaruhnya dimangkuknya yang sudah berisikan nasi.

"eh wae?" tanyaku kaget

"nanti juga kalian tau alasannya, lebih baik kita makan duluan saja kajja" ajaknya.

Aku dan sehun hanya saling berpandangnya dan bergantian dengan eomma dan appa yang juga ikut berpandangan satu sama lain. Bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. Tak biasanya kita makan duluan tanpa keluarga yang lengkap.

Saat acara makan sedang berlangsung tiba-tiba kris datang dan ikut duduk dimeja makan.

"makanlah kris" tawar appaku

"sepertinya dia sudah kenyang, kau pasti sudah makan malam dengan panda manismu bukan ge? Aku selesai" tiba-tiba lay bangkit dari kursinya walau nasinya belum habis

"nasimu belum habis, apa kamu sudah makan malam diluar dengan guardian angelmu sehingga saat ini kamu sudah kenyang?" balas kris saat lay hendak menaiki tangga berniat kelantai dua dimana kamarnya terletak.

"sudah kukatan aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi setelah urusan bisnis itu, bahkan waktu itu aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya juga karena memang urusan bisnis antara OH Corp dan Xi Corp dan posisiku hanya menggantikan luhan ge yang waktu itu sedang ada acara dengan suaminya, bukan sepertimu yang memang jelas-jelas mempunya hubungan dengan panda itu" balas lay dengan nada suara meninggi

"sudah kukatan jangan lagi mengungkit dirinya, aku sudah tak ada apa-apa dengan dirinya dan aku sudah meminta maaf padamu berulang kali serta berjanji tak mengulanginya" lirih kris pada akhirnya

"berarti itu keinginan hatimu untuk mendua bukan? Aku memang belum bisa memberikanmu seorang aegya seperti yang eomma dan appamu minta, tapi aku juga tak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkanmu atau setidaknya mengkhianati janji suci pernikahan kita. Dan satu lagi aku juga tak pernah mendua dengan suho hyung, whatever what you say kris, kamu sudah menyakiti hatiku dan meruntuhkan kepercayaanku padamu" terang lay lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku kris" cercahku menyela

"mianhae ge tidak untuk hari ini" jawabnya seraya meninggalkan meja makan dan menyusul istrinya kekamar mereka.

"luhan appa peringatkan untuk membicarannya baik-baik dulu pada lay, setelahnya baru kau bicara pada kris jika memang itu harus. Dan kau sehun, bantu appa, tolong bicara pada hyungmu dan bertanya baik-baik pula apa yang terjadi" bijak appaku

"eomma setuju dengan saran appamu" timpal eomma

Aku dan sehun hanya mengangguk

.

.

Saat ini aku dan sehun sedang berendam bersama dibathub dikamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamarku dan sehun.

Aku dan sehun memang selalu mandi bersama. Dan biasanya jika ada masalah dikantor malamnya aku meminta berendam dengan sehun.

Posisi saat ini aku yang sedang ada dipangkuan sehun dan sehun yang memelukku dari belakang serta diriku yang menyandarkan diriku didada bidang sehun didalam bathub.

Aku menghela nafasku berkali-kali

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya lalu mencium leherku "jangan terlalu difikirkan sayang, ingat keadaanmu dan kandunganmu" sergahnya seraya mengelus perutku sayang.

Yap aku sedang hamil dan usia kandunganku baru memasuki usia delapan minggu. Seluruh keluargaku belum mengetahui hal ini karena aku dan sehun sepakat akan memberitahunya dibulan ketiga usia kehamilanku.

"kenapa harus ada masalah yang melibatkan keluarga kita hun?" tanyaku lirih seraya mengusap pipi sehun.

"itulah kehidupan chagi, tak ada pernikahan yang tak berkerikil, ingat kerikil kecil dikehidupan rumah tangga kita? Tapi itu juga tantangan bahtera rumah tangga chagi, ingat perdebatan kecil kita menyangkut aegya dulu? tapi kita bisa melewatinya bukan? Sampai akhirnya dia hadir dikehidupan kita, itulah yang dinamakan pahit manis pernikahan harus tetap ditelan bersama sayang" jelas suamiku panjang lebar.

"huniie" manjaku

"ne" jawabnya

"saranghaeyo" seruku seraya membalikan tubuhku menghadap sehun dan mengecup bibirnya.

Sehun membalas kecupanku.

"nado jeongmal saranghaeyo chagiya"jawabnya seraya mengadu hidungku dengan miliknya.

Aku mengecup bibirnya lagi. Bibir tipis yang sudah menjadi canduku itu.

"chagi berendamnya sudahan yuk, sudah lama kita berendam kasihan baby kedinginan didalam sini" suruhnya seraya mengelus perutku dimana didalamnya terdapat aegyaku dengan dirinya

Aku tersenyum manis lalu bangkit keluar dari bathub dan meraih bathrobku. Diikuti dengan sehun.

.

.

Hari ini aku sedang dicafe dengan lay.

"kau tak boleh seegois ini lay" seruku

"aku sakit ge" lirihnya

"aku tau, kamu mencintainya?" tanyaku

"sangat ge, aku sangat mencintainya" balasnya

"apa yang kamu harapkan dengan hubungan pernikahan kalian?" tanyaku

"membaik, aku hanya berharap hubunganku dengannya membaik dan kembali seperti semula, aku tak ingin kehilangan ge karena dari itu aku seperti sekarang, aku takut panda itu merebut kris dariku" jawab lay tersedu

Aku memberi winkku lalu kris menghampiri mejaku dan lay.

Kris memeluk lay "uljima ne, mianhae jeongmal mianhae" lirihnya

Aku bangkit dari kursiku "kris sudah mendengar semuanya, dan aku juga sudah bicara dengan kris jadi sekarang saatnya kalian membicarannya berdua, aku sudah ditunggu sehun diluar, anyeong" jawabny lalu meninggalkan lay dan kris.

.

.

Aku sedang dimobil dengan sehun.

"kita mau kemana dulu? atau mau langsung kertempat xiumin memeriksakan kandunganmu?" Tanya sehun yang sedang focus menyetir

"kita ketempat xiumin langsungs aja sehabis itu kita ketoko kue, entah kenapa aku ingin makan cheesecake" pintaku

"uri aegya mengidam?" sahut sehun seraya terkekeh mendengar ocehanku

"entahlah hun tapi aku benar-benar ingin" rengekku

"ne everythink for you our child yeobo" jawabnya seraya mengelus perutku.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai rumah. Terlihat eomma dan appaku serta lay dan kris yang sedang duduk dimeja makan. Sepertinya mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan sedang menyantap dessert. Aku dan sehun nimbrung seraya membawa strobery cheesecake yang kuminta tadi kepada sehun karena keinginan aegya kata sehun.

"semuanya aku bawa cheesecake" riangku lalu duduk disalah satu bangku

"huaa sepertinya enak" seru lay diikuti dengan kris yang mencubit pipinya sayang.

Aku rasa kris dan lay sudah berbaikan.

"tumben sekali lu, biasanya kamu tak suka makanan yang asam-asam seperti strobery atau yang asin-asin seperti keju" seru eommaku seraya membantuku memotong cheese cake menjadi beberapa potongan.

"ini permintaan aegya didalam perutnya eomma" sahut sehun dan sukses membuat semua yang ada dimeja makan memandang aku dan sehun

"kamu hamil luhan?" Tanya appaku

Aku mengangguk "ne appa" jawabku

"huaa sudah berapa bulan usia kandungannya ge?" Tanya lay seraya menyuap jatah cheese cakenya

"iya mengapa baru memberitahu kami?" kini kris yang angkat bicara

"sudah Sembilan minggu kris ge lay ge, eomma appa" jawab sehun

"kalau begitu kamu tak boleh terlalu lelah lu, mulai besok ambillah cuti dari pekerjaanmu" pinta eommaku

"apa boleh appa?" tanyaku

"tentu saja boleh, kau juga lay, ambillah cuti biar kamu bisa focus dengan program kehamilanmu dengan kris, perusahan biar kris dan sehun yang pegang sampai luhan dan lay siap menjalankannya lagi" perintah appaku

"siap laksanakan appa" jawab sehun kris aku dan lay serempak.

.

.

Aku dan sehun sudah selesai dengan acara makan cheese cake tadi dan sekarang kami sedang ada dikamar kami. Aku sedang bersandar didada bidang sehun sedangkan sehun bersandar dipunggung ranjang seraya merangkulku.

"huniie mau aegya kita namja atau yeoja?" tanyaku seraya memainkan jariku didada bidangnya

"apapun yang terlahir dari rahimmu kuterima sayang" jawabnya

"aku ingin saat aku melahirkan nanti ada sehuniie disampingku" pintaku

"ne tentu saja chagi, apapun untukmu dan uri aegya" jawabnya seraya mencium suraiku

"hun" seruku

"hmm" jawabnya

"saranghaeyo" seruku lagi

"nado jeongmal saranghae chagi, sekarang ayo kita tidur, kasihan uri baby pasti lelah" perintahnya seraya menuntunku untuk berbaring dan diikuti dirinya yang berbaring disampingku dan memelukku posesive.

"huniie jangan tidur dulu ya tunggu sampai aku terlelap" pintaku

"ne chagi, kajja tidur" terangnya lagi lalu mencium suraiku

Malam ini dilalui dengan rasa hangat yang disalurkan dari suamiku sampai nanti. Sampai aku mati

.

.

Seminggu sudah kulalui dengan keluarga yang kembali seperti semula. Lay dan kris yang sudah seperti semula. Mereka sedang focus menjalani program kehamilan lay.

Aku juga yang sedang focus dengan kehamilanku. Kris dan sehun sekarang juga sudah menjalani pekerjaannya diperusahaan XI Corp semenjak aku dan lay mengambil cuti.

Mereka bermusyawarah mengenai jabatannya. Lalu diputuskan Sehun yang meneruskan menjadi Direktur Utama dan Kris sebagai Wakilnya.

Keputusan ini dilakukan atas dua alasan.

Pertama memilih menjadi wakil karena diWU Corp dia telah mengemban beban berat sebagai DIrektur Utama, dan lagipula sehun diOH Corp hanya menjadi Wakil Direktur.

Kedua melihat jabatan yang aku dan lay pegang, kris dan sehun memilih melanjutkan apa yang istri mereka kerjakan agar lebih mudah bertanya.

Maka dari itu jabatan diperusahaan sekarang menjadi Sehun sebagai Direktur Utama dan Kris sebagai Wakil Direkturnya.

Mereka bekerja dalam dua bagian. Bagian pertama yaitu dari pagi sampai jam makan siang untuk perusahaan keluarga mereka barulah pada bagian kedua yaitu dari setelah makan siang sampai jam lima sore untuk perusahaan appaku.

Namun terkadang itu bisa berubah seiring waktu yang disesuaikan. Terutama jam kerja sehun yang tak tentu. Tergantung dari kedua perusahan itu.

Jika kegiatan diperusahaan appa diadakan pagi maka dia baru akan keperusahaan keluarganya siang hari. Tapi appa tak pernah mengizinkan untuk kedua menantunya ini berlembur dan juga membawa kerjaan kerumah.

Itu yang membuat sehun tak pernah membawa pekerjaan kerumah.

Hari ini sehun bilang dia sudah tak ada pekerjaan dikantornya ataupun dikantor appa, dia juga bilang tak ada urusan apapun dikedua kantor yang dia handle itu. Jadilah jam segini dia belum bangun dan sepertinya dia juga tak ingin pergi kekantor.

Tapi masih beruntung dia masih bisa menikmati tidur malamnya sedangkan aku? Bagiku semenjak hamil, tidur adalah barang mewah yang sangat sulit didapatkan.

"melamun lagi kan kamu" seru sehun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya padaku membuatku tersentak kaget dan tersadar dari lamunanku.

"tidak kok, siapa juga yang melamun" elakku.

"bertahun-tahun aku bersamamu, aku tau semua mengenai kamu sayang" jawabnya seraya mencium suraiku.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya dan menenggelamkan diriku didada bidangnya.

"apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu haniie?" Tanya lembut

"entahlah hun, aegya nakal" jawabku seraya memproutkan bibirku

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahku "nakal kenapa?" tanyanya

"setiap malam entah apa yang dia lakukan didalam dan itu membuat rahimku sakit dan juga membuatku tak bisa tidur hun" rengekku

"since when?" tanyanya mengintrogasi

"semenjak masuk minggu keenam" jawabku]

"kenapa baru bilang sekarang setelah hamper sebulan berjalan?! Mau konsul ke xiumin?" tanyanya sedikit membentak

"mianhae kupikir ini wajar jadi aku tak mau mengeluh" jawabku menyesal

"jelas ini tak wajar, pantas saja aku merasa setiap malam kamu selalu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman tapi setiap aku membuka mataku untuk memastikan, kamu selalu menutup matamu, jadi itu hanya pura-pura?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk pelan diikuti tawa renyah dari sehun

"kenapa malah tertawa?" tanyaku kesal

"makanya jangan berbohong padaku, sekarang tersiksa sendiri kan? Jadi apa pelajaran yang bisa kamu ambil dari kejadian ini?" Tanya seraya mencium keningku

"pelajarannya tak boleh berpura-pura dan menutupi kesakitan sendiri dari suami sendiri" jelasku lalu memeluk lagi tubuh suamiku.

Meskipun sekarang sudah pukul 08:00KST namun aku dan sehun masih betah bermalas-malasan diranjang kami. Aku masih ingin bermanja pada suamiku pastinya.

"jadi dari semalam kamu belum tidur?" Tanya sehun seraya mengecup keningku.

Aku mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan

"yasudah kamu mau diapakan agar kamu tidur?" tanyanya melembut

Saat aku hendak membuka mulutku untuk berbicara namun sehun telah lebih dulu mengintrupsi "eeeiittss tunggu dulu, kamu harus kasih morning kissku dulu" cercahnya

Aku mensejajarkan wajahku dengannya lalu mencium bibirnya lembut tanpa nafsu.

"yasudah sekarang mau diapain biar kamu tidur?" Tanya sehun lagi seraya membelai wajahku.

"aku tidak mau tidur hun, aku mau susu coklat dingin sama roti stroberi, jebal" mohonku

Sehun terkekh pelan lalu mengelus perutku "semalam terjaga bikin baby lapar ya didalam, jangan nakal lagi ya baby kasihan eomma" serunya seraya mencium perutku.

"yasudah tunggu sebentar ya" lalu sehun bangkit dan keluar kamar berjalan menuju dapur dilantai satu.

Semenjak hamil aku suka sekali asamnya strobery. Entah kenapa.

Setiap beli apapun aku selalu minta rasa asam stroberi. Itu juga yang membuat sehun rajin beli selai stroberi karena saat aku ingin ngemil aku selalu minta roti isi selai stroberi. Sehun juga sering sekali beli buah stroberi yang masih muda yang masih berasa asam-asam untuk aku cemili.

Sepertinya hari ini kris juga tidak masuk kantor. Seingatkan kemarin lay bilang hari ini dirinya dan kris ingin suntik hormone diXiumin.

Oh iya Xiumin itu temannku waktu dichina dulu sedangkan suaminya Chen itu temannya lay. Kim Jongdae atau chen mempunyai perusahan CX Corp sedangkan Xiumin memilih menjadi dokter kandungan.

Aku dan sehun juga dulu menjalani program kehamilan dengan Xiumin dan sekarang sudah berhasil. Sekarang lay dan kris juga ingin mengikuti jejakku dengan sehun.

Semenjak hamil juga aku selalu check up dengan Xiumin.

aku ingin kekamar mandi, ingin skedar mecuci wajahku.

Saat kubuka betcover yang menyelimuti setengah tubuhku bermaksud untuk pergi kekamar mandi yang ada dikamarku dengan sehun namun saat kuliat sesuatu disprei.

"AARRGGKKKHH SEHUUUUUUN" teriakku

Tak tahan kumenahan isakan

Kudengar sayup-sayup derap langkap orang yang sedang berlari

BRAAK (suara pintu digebrak)

Masuklah suamiku lalu berlari kearahku dan aku langsung menghambur kepelukannya "husst uljima chagi, waeyo?" tanyanya seraya mengusap suraiku.

Aku tetap memeluknya dan mengarahkan jariku kearah ranjang

"omo! Kamu kenapa? Kok bisa banyak darah gini, ayo kexiumun" serunya setelah melihat darah yang sudah berada dikasurku dengan sehun. aku bahkan tak sadar kalau ternyata aku pendarahan.

Sehun langsung menggendongku bridal style tanpa mengganti pakaian dulu.

.

.

"apa yang terjadi hunhan?" Tanya eommaku

"luhaniie hyung pendarahan eomma" jawab sehun panic

"omo! Cepat bawa dia ketempat praktek Xiumin hyung" cercah lay

"sudah jangan banyak kalian bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa cepat-cepat kexiumin kalau kalian terus bertanya pada mereka" omel appaku

"ne appa, kami berangkat dulu, anyeong" salam sehun panic seraya membungkukan badannya dan sedikit berlari kearah garasi.

.

.

Dimobil aku hanya bisa terus memegangi perutku.

Aneh

Padahal aku pendarahan tapi taka da sedikitpun rasa sakit.

Hanya tadi malam rasa sakit itu teramat sangat namun saat ini aku tidak merasakannya lagi.

Mungkin pendarahan itu terjadi pada malam hari. Mengingat darah yang menempel disprei tadi sudah mulai berwarna coklat muda dan bukan lagi berwarna merah darah.

"apa yang dirasa sayang?" Tanya sehun seraya mengelus suraiku

"tak terasa apapun hun, tak sakit sama sekali" jawabku meraih tangan sehun dan menggenggamnya.

"yasudah jangan difikirkan ya chagi, ingat kata xiumin kamu ga boleh banyak fikiran chagi" serunya

Aku mengangguk

.

.

"jadi apa yang terjadi dengan luhan ge hyung?" Tanya sehun panic

Aku sudah menjalani pemeriksaan dengan Xiumin

"tak apa-apa, pada trimester pertama memang kehamilan sangatlah rentan namun aegya dirahim luhan amat sangat rentan, setelah ini luhan tak boleh banyak bergerak apalagi naik turun tangga bahkan jangan biarkan dia turun dari tempat tidur, dia harus totally bed rest" jelas Xiumin

"tak perlu minum obat kan xiu?" tanyaku

"tak perlu, obat dapat berpengaruh pada aegyamu, aku berikan sirup untuk daya tahan tubuhmu dan obat tidur" terang xiumin seraya menuliskan resep

Xiumin menyerahkan resep itu ketangan sehun.

Aku dan sehun berpamitan lalu pulang.

.

.

Tiga bulan tiga minggu sudah kulewati kehamilanku dengan hanya berdiam diri dikamar ah ani lebih tepatnya diranjangku.

Semenjak kejadian pendarahanku sekitar tiga bulan lalu, aku jadi harus totally bed rest. Kerjaanku hanya bangun pagi lalu membangunkan sehun setelahnya mandi bersama.

Bahkan sehun tak mengizinkanku mandi sendiri. Katanya takut aku kenapa-kenapa dikamar mandi. Sehun juga selalu sampai rumah sore hari agar dapat mandi bersama denganku juga.

Aku juga diurus oleh eommaku selama aku bed rest.

Awalnya sehun ingin memperkejakan seorang maid pribadi untukku namun eommaku menolak dan tidak mensetujuinya. Eomma bilang eomma tak percaya dengan orang lain jadi eomma sendiri yang mengurusku.

aku juga hanya meminta pertolongan eomma untuk mengantarkan makan siang dan cemilan tengah hari.

Karena biasanya setelah mandi pagi aku ditiduri lagi dengan sehun. lalu bangun saat jam makan siang setelahnya aku makan siang. Lalu aku tidur siang sampai jam tiga sore setelah itu aku minta camilan tengah hari. Setelah makan lalu aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan membaca buku seraya menunggu sehun pulang dan setelahnya mandi sore bersama. Untuk makan malam sehun yang menyediakan dan cemilan malam hari juga sehun yang menyiapkan. Baru setelah itu sehun meniduriku.

Namun sudah seminggu ini aku benar-benar ingin turun kebawah. Jadi setiap makan siang aku turun kebawah. Padahal sudah berkali-kali eomma mengomeliku namun eomma masih bersedia menutup mulutnya dari sehun.

"kamu turun lagi? Kamu tunggu ajalah dikamar lu nanti eomma bawakan makan siangnya" jelas eommaku saat melihat aku sudah duduk manis dimeja makan

"bosan eomma dikamar trus" eyelku

"eomma itu hanya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kehamilanmu ge" jelas lay

"aku mengerti" jawabku enteng

"yasudah ayo makan dulu, kasihan itu baby dalam perutmu pasti sudah lapar" seru appaku ikut duduk dimeja makan

"ne appa" jawabku dan lay

"besok janji takkan nakal lagi ok lu" perintah appaku

"but dad" belaku

"taka da tapi-tapian, appa tak ingin cucu appa kenapa-kenapa" terangnya seraya melahap makan siangnya.

.

.

Aku sudah selesai makan siangku lalu pergi kekamar mandi berniat untuk buang air kecil.

Saat kubuka celanaku terdapat tiga buah gumpalan darah sebesar hati ayam masing-masing gumpalan.

"EEEOOOMMMAAA" teriakku panic

Eomma membuka pintu kamar mandi diikuti dengan lay "waeyo lu?" Tanya eommaku

Aku memperlihatkan tiga gumpalan darah itu kearah lay dan eomma "omo ge! Ayo kita kerumah sakit" panic lay

"eomma bilang juga apa, kamu itu harus bed rest, lay cepat ambilkan celana ganti untuk gegemu lalu setelah ini kita kerumah sakit"

Lay mengangguk lalu berlari untuk mengambilkanku celana ganti karena celanaku sudah terkotori dengan darah.

Lay kembali membawa celana gantiku dan aku memakainya "aku takut eomma" lirihku

"tak perlu takut, jangan fikirkan apapun" seru eommaku

"aku takut dengan sehun, pasti nanti dia marah besar eomma" jawabku seray memproutkan bibirku

"itu sudah resiko yang harus kau jalani, dirimu yang nakal padahal sehun sudah sangat menjaga kehamilanmu lu" jawabnya seraya membantuku berjalan menuju mobil

"appa ayo antarkan luhan kerumah sakit" teriak eommaku

"ne" pasrah appaku seraya membawa kunci mobil dan berjalan menuju garasi.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Eomma appa dan lay sudah kusuruh pulang dengan alasan sebentar lagi sehun datang. Appa juga tadi langsung menelfon sehun memberitahukan bahwa aku sedang diUGD rumah sakit. tak selang beberapa lama sehun datang, eomma menjelaskan semuanya. Karena aku ada diUGD jadi seluruh keluarga tak boleh masuk dan aku hanya dapat melihat mereka dari dalam sini saja.

Sekarang aku sudah dipindahkan keruang rawat inap dan sehun sedang ada diruang dokter mendengarkan penjelaskan dokter.

tadi saat aku sedang diUGD mereka mengatakan bahwa jalan lahirku terbuka dan itu dapat menyebabkan aku harus mengalami kelahiran premature.

CLEKK (suara pintu terbuka)

Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan inapku, reflek aku memejamkan mataku. Aku takut dimarahi oleh sehun

Sehun menghampiriku "jangan pura-pura tidur" sergahnya

Aku membuka mataku lalu memproutkan bibirku

"kamu yang kamu lakukan ini salah?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan.

"lalu kenapa dilakukan? Ga sayang sama aegya didalam itu?!" Tanya sedikit membantak

Aku menggeleng "aku bosan dikamar trus hun" jawabku membela

"tak bisakah kamu menahan rasa bosanmu dan membiarkan dirimu bersakit-sakit dulu? hanya sampai aegya lahir haniie, tak lama hanya sekitar sembulan bulan beberapa minggu" cercahnya sedikit melembut

"mianhae hun, aku takut" aku lalu terisak

"hust uljima" jawabnya seraya membawaku kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap suraiku

"aku takut baby kenapa-kenapa" isakku

"ada aku, aku akan selalu menjagamu dan aegya sampai kapanpun, sudah jangan takut lagi" serunya menenangkan

"huniie harus temani aku setiap hari, harus huniie harus" pintaku disela-sela isakanku

"ne, besok aku minta izin appa dan suho hyung untuk cuti" serunya

"yakso" manjaku

"nan yakso sayang" jawabnya seraya mencium keningku.

.

.

Saat ini usia kandunganku sudah masuk usia Sembilan bulan dua minggu. Rumah sakit sudah menjadi sahabatku semenjak kejadian dua bulan yang lalu.

Berkali-kali aku masuk rumah sakit. Itu karena aku berkali-kali pendarahan.

Dan saat ini finalnya aku benar-benar masuk rumah sakit dan sedang menunggu jadwal operasiku yang akan dilaksanakan dua jam lagi. Karena jalan lahirku sudah terbuka dan sekarang saatnya aku melahirkan.

Saat ini aku sudah ada diruang operasi.

"huniie bisa tidak tetap didalam sini?" renggekku

"kuusahakan haniie" jawabnya seraya mencium keningku

"hun appo" rengekku merasa sakit dirahimku

"odie?" tanyanya

Aku mengarahkan tangannya kearah perutku yang membuncit "disini hun, sakit sekali" jawabku

"husst tahan sebentar ya chagi, sebentar saja, genggam tanganku kuat-kuat " serunya seraya terus menciumin pipiku

Aku terus menggenggam tangan suamiku ah ani bukan hanya menggenggam lagi tapi mencengkram kuat-kuat untuk melupakan rasa sakit dirahimku.

Tiba-tiba Xiumin dan beberapa suster datang keruang operasi "operasi dipercepat karena keadaanmu yang sudah tak stabil, sehun kau mau menemani istrimu?" tanyanya pada sehun

Sehun mengangguk "jebal ge" pintanya

"ne baiklah, mari kita mulai operasinya" jawab xiumin

"huniie aku takut" rengekku

Sehun mencium keningku "husst aku ada disini, pegang tanganku ne" terangnya

.

.

Saat kubuka mataku kulihat sehun sedang menggendong bayi dengan kain pink yang menyelimutinya.

"huniie" panggilku serak

Sehun sontak melihatku lalu jalan kearahku dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Oh Se Han, namanya Oh Se Han" jawab sehun seraya menyerahkan aegya dalam gendonganku kepelukanku

"anyeong Se Han" sapaku

Sehun mencium pucuk kepalaku "manis sepertimu, lihat matanya juga milikmu" terangnya

Aku tersenyum "bibir tipis hidung dan kulit pucatnya milik sehun appa" seruku

Sehun mencium pucuk kepalaku lagi "gomawo chagi, jeongmal saranghae" serunya lagi

Aku menghadapnya lalu tersenyum manis kearahnya.

END

Dari semua sf sebelumnya yang udah dipublish aku kembali dengan ultimate pair HunHan dan sepertinya chapter yang ini lebih panjang dari yang lainnya ya readers.

Terima kasih banyak buat para reader tercinta :D

Sampai ketemu dinext chap

paiii


	10. Chapter 10 : ChanHan

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : Shortfiction

Rate : T

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast :

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

other cast :

Wu Yi Fan

Kim JoonMyeon

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

pair : ChanHan

summary : bagaimana hidup yang dijalani luhan setelah perceraian orang tuanya?

# ChanHan SF

Aku adalah Wu Lu Han. Aku berumur dua puluh tahun dan aku sedang berada berkuliah dijurusan perpajakan diSM University.

Aku sudah ditinggal dengan kedua orang tua semenjak usiaku menginjak umur tiga tahun. Dan aku tinggal bersama ahjummaku yang ditinggal meninggal oleh suaminya selama dua empat tahun. Setelahnya ahjummaku meninggal dunia dan aku hidup sendiri disini.

Diusiaku yang baru menginjak usia tujuh tahun, aku sudah menghidupi diriku sendiri. Aku bekerja dari satu tempat ketempat lain. Berpuasa tak memakan apapun selama berhari-hari pun sudah kualami.

Orang tua-ku pergi bukan karena meninggal namun mereka berpisah dan memilih menikah lagi masing-masing.

Appaku adalah Wu Yi Fan dan eommaku adalah Zhang Yixing ah tapi dulu Wu Yixing.

Lalu mereka berpisah.

Appaku menikah dengan seorang namja bermata panda bernama Huang Zi Tao ah atau sekarang dia sudah berubah marga menjad Wu Zi Tao dan satu lagi, sekarang mereka sudah menghasilkan seorang aegya namja dari hubungan terkutuk mereka namanya Wu Jongin.

Sedangkan eommaku setelah berpisah dengan appa dia juga menikah lagi dengan seorang namja bermuka angelic bernama Kim Joon Myeon dan sekarang eommaku sudah berganti marga menjadi Kim Yixing, dan satu lagi sekarang mereka juga sama seperti hubungan terkutuk appa dan namja panda itu, hubungan yang sama terkutuk yang dijalani dengan eommaku dan namja itupun menghasilkan seorang aegya namanya Kim Se Hoon.

Dan mereka bersekolah disekolah yang sama dengankku diSM corp. aku dan mereka terpaut empat tahun. Dan aku tak perduli.

Aku mengetahui semua ini dari ahjummaku sebelum meninggal. Kedua manusia yang telah menelantarkanku itu datang kerumah sakit bersama dengan keluarga terkutuk mereka masing-masing. Mereka sempat ingin mengurusiku lagi dan kupikir mereka itu BODOH.

Kemana saja mereka empat tahun yang lalu sebelum ahjumma akhirnya sakit keras, sekarang disaat itu aku sendiri baru mereka mau bertanggung jawab?

Oh no!

Ga akan!

Aku masih mampu berdiri dan bertumpu dikakiku sendiri walau harus dihiasi dengan darah.

Dan semenjak kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu itu aku selalu menghindar dari appa maupun eommaku.

Mereka sudah membuangku bukan?

Jadi untuk apa sekarang mereka menemuiku lagi.

Semenjak kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu aku bekerja keras sendiri. Hidup mencari makan kesana kesini. Namun akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seorang ahjussi pemilik café, aku diperbolehkan bekerja disana namun saat itu aku hanya membantu memcuci piring kotor sampai saat aku sudah duduk dibangku senior high school barulah aku diperbolehkan menjadi pelayanan dan kasir sesekali.

Begitu rumit hidup yang aku jalani.

Aku menguliahi diriku sendiri, diuniversitas yang sangat mahal. Ah ani bahkan aku sudah bersekolah disekolah SM ini semenjak aku berada ditingkat senior high school. Dan ini juga yang membuatku dengan terpaksa bekerja sambilan sebagai namja 'panggilan'.

Melayani ahjussi-ahjussi mesum sudah kukecap rasanya.

Kelam bukan hidupku?

Tapi kerjaan ini hanya aku lakoni sebulan sekali saja, hanya sekedar untuk bayar kuliah. Sedangkan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari aku andalkan dari uangku menjadi pelayan dicafe.

"kau bengong lagi lu" tegur salah seorang pekerja part time sama sepertiku namanya xiumin.

"aku tidak bengong xiu" jawabku mengelak.

"jangan membohongiku, aku sudah enam tahun mengenalmu lu, waeyo?" cerahnya lagi.

"ah nan gwenchana xiu" jawabku lagi berbohong.

"katakanlah, bukankah kita sahabat lu?" Tanya seraya mendekatiku dan menggenggam tanganku.

TRING (bunyi bel saat pintu café terbuka seraya menunjukan ada pelanggan masuk)

Masuk seorang namja dengan tinggi diatasku dan dengan kulit pucatnya.

Ah kenapa bocah ini harus kesini.

Aku benci melihat wajahnya.

Mengingatkanku pada wajah seorang yang paling kubenci.

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan xiumin.

"anyeong, mau pesan apa tuan?" sapa xiumin ramah.

Sesungguhnya xiumin mengetahui semua ini namun dia tetap harus sopan bukan dengan tamu yang datang kecafe?

Tapi tidak untukku.

Aku membuka celemek seragam yang kukenakan "waktuku sudah habis, kuganti dengan jaga nanti malam, aku ada urusan, anyeong xiumin" sapaku lalu mengambil tas punggungku dan menepuk pelan pundak xiumin dan mencium pipinya.

"ne, hati-hati lu" jawabnya.

"maaf aku tak jadi memesan, justru aku kesini ingin bertemu dirinya" jawab sehun saat aku membuka pintu café.

.

.

Aku memang sedang tidak menunggu 'tamu'ku dicafe ini, aku hanya tidak ingin berada ditempat dimana ada kehadiran anggota keluarga dari dua anggota keluarga terkutuk itu.

Melihat wajahnya saja aku tidak sudi.

"sendiri saja hyung?" sapa seorang namja dengan kulit tan dan duduk dibangku yang berhadapan denganku.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas melihat namja itu "tadi aegya terkutuk satu itu sekarang kau, aish" jawabku lalu bangkit dari dudukku serta mengambil tas punggungku berniat meninggalkan café ini.

"jangan pergi dulu hyung jebal" pinta seorang namja seraya memegang pergelangan tangaku menahanku untuk pergi.

"hohoho sekarang kalian sudah bersatu? Hebat, kalian cocok" jawabku sarkastik seraya menghempaskan genggaman sehun.

"kami tidak berencana, aku sendiri datang kesini" koreksi kai.

"aku tidak janjian dengannya hyung, aku mengikutimu hyung dari sekolah tadi" koreksi sehun.

Aku tertawa lantang mendengarnya "lalu kalian fikir aku perduli dengan alasan kalian? Yang aku perdulikan hanya aku tidak ingin melihat wajah kalian!" seruku kasar dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dicafe itu.

.

.

Aku sudah berada dirumahku sekarang dan aku sedang menangis saat ini.

Aku tau bahwa kai dan sehun mengikutiku sampai kerumahku ini dan sekarang pun aku mendengar mereka masih menunggu didepan rumahku.

Aku biarkan mereka disana.

Kubiarkan mereka mendengar diriku yang menangis terisak.

Kubiarkan mereka mengetahui bahwa kehidupan yang kujalani tak seindah yang mereka punya.

Dan aku tersakiti akan hal ini.

Akan kehidupanku.

DRRT DRRT (suara telfon masuk)

Kulihat layar handphoneku menyala dan itu menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Tanpa fikir panjang aku mengangkatnya.

"ya?" jawabku, karena aku sungguh tidak mengetahui siapa yang menelfon diriku.

Terdengar suara music yang cukup keras disana.

"_lu ini aku baozi"_ jawabnya.

Ternyata xiumin.

"ne waeyo xiu?" tanyaku.

"_aku tau kau sedang menangis, datanglah lu, siapa tau saja kamu bisa mendapat tamu disini, kau belum mendapat uang jajan tambahan bukan bulan ini?"_ tawarnya.

"apakah disana sedang ramai?" tanyaku lagi.

"_sedang ada pesta kecil-kecilan dari dua perusahaan sekaligus, datangnya lu"_ tawar xiumin lagi.

"baiklah, pesankan taxi untukku, ada dua tikus kecil didepan rumahku masih betah berdingin ria didepan sana" jawabku.

Seakan mengerti xiumin hanya tertawa mendengarnya _"ne baiklah, kau bersiaplah lu"_ perintahnya.

Setelah mengobrol, aku menutup hubungan telfonku dengan xiumin dan langsung melesat kekamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku dan berlari menuju kamarku untuk mengganti pakaian.

.

.

Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit kudengar suara mobil berhenti didepan rumahku.

Ah rumah yang aku tempati ini bukan rumahku sebenarnya. Ini adalah rumah ahjumma yang mengurusku saat aku kecil dan saat dia meninggal dunia, dia mewasiatkan rumah ini padaku.

Kulihat dari jendela kamarku memastikan yang datang adalah mobil taxi yang dipesan oleh xiumin.

Setelah melihat dan ternyata benar tanpa membuang banyak waktu laginaku langsung keluar.

Saat membuka pintu aku dihadang dengan dua tikus kecil "minggir aku mau pergi" perintahku dingin.

"takkan pernah kubiarkan hyung, dalam keadaan seperti ini kau ingin keluar?" Tanya kai.

"apa urusanmu?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"jebal hyung jangan seperti ini, biarkan kami mengobati luka hatimu, ah ani tapi aku saja tidak dengan kai" timpal sehun.

"hey cadel, kau yang tidak usah ikut-ikut mendekati luhan hyung, biarkan aku yang mengobati luka hatimu hyung" balas kai.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya "simpan saja kebaikan hati kalian, dan katakana pada kedua orang tua kalian bahwa mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mengirim aegya mereka untuk mengobati luka hatiku, lagipula hatiku tidak terluka TAPI MATI" jawabku membentak lalu menerobos hadangan jalan kai dan sehun dan berlari memasuki taxi.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah berada dibar yang dikatan xiumin.

Ternyata memang benar disini sangat ramai.

Terjadi dua kubu disini.

Perusahaan satu mengisi ruang VIP sebelah kanan sedangkan perusahaan satunya mengirisi ruang VIP sebelah kiri.

"hai lu" tegur seorang namja dan itu adalah xiumin.

"hei, thanks sudah mengajakku kesini" balasku hangat.

"jangan fikirkan, aku tau kau sedang membutuhkan music dan minuman itu untuk menenangkan dirimu" jawabnya.

"tidak perlu pesan minum dulu xiu, calm down sebentar lagi juga ada yang akan mentraktir kita minuman" seruku.

Seakan mengerti xiumin hanya tertawa "lu berjanjilah" seru xiumin.

"apa?" tanyaku.

"pekerjaan ini hanya kau lakoni sampai kau berhasil menyelesaikan kuliahmu, setelahnya kita cari kerja yang lebih baik, how?" tanyanya menawarkan.

"aku sudah berjanji padamu beribu-ribu kali bukan, aku hanya melakukan hal ini sampai aku menyelesaikan kuliahku, dan setelahnya kita coba peruntungan kita diperusahaan-perusahaan xiu" terangku lagi.

"kau tidak ada niatan untuk menikah lu?" Tanya xiumin tiba-tiba

Aku memukul tangannya pelan "diam, calon tamuku datang"

Seakan mengerti xiumin menjauh dari tempatku duduk.

Datang seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut ikalnya dan dengan pakaian rapih "hei, sendiri?" sapanya.

"ne" jawabku singkat.

"mau kutemani?" tanyanya.

"sudikah anda?" tanyaku balik.

"tentu saja, kau belum memesan minuman?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya menggeleng dan dia hanya mencubit pipiku sebagai gantinya.

Dia melambaikan tangan kearah bartender "pesan apapun yang ingin kau minum" tawarnya.

"bagaimana jika cocktail?" jawabku kearah chanyeol.

"ok cocktail" setujunya seraya membuat tanda dua ditangannya menandakan dia memesan minuman itu untuk dua gelas.

"namamu?" tanyanya.

"luhan, Wu Luhan imnida" jawabku.

"Wu?" tanyanya bingung.

"ne, waeyo?" jawabku dengan kebingungan yang sama.

"apa kau memiliki hubungan darah dengan seorang yang bernama Wu Yi Fan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku tercekat mendengarnya.

Wu Yi Fan?

Itu appaku?

Apakah aku masih bisa memanggilnya appa setelah apa yang dia lakukan padaku tujuh belas tahun yang lalu?

Apakah dia masih pantas kusebut appa setelah meninggalkanku sendiri disini.

"Wu Yi Fan?" tanyaku

"ne, pemilik perusahaan WU Corp" terangnya.

Benar.

Tidak salah lagi.

Wu Yi Fan yang dia maksud adalah kris appaku.

"ani, aku tidak mengenalnya waeyo?" tanyaku berbohong.

"gwenchana, dia itu rival perusahaan tempatku bekerja, dan dia juga sedang mengadakan pesta disini sama seperti perusahaanku, dia ada diVIP sebelah kiri" jelasnya.

Apa?

Appaku ada disini?

Tak perduli. Apa perduliku, toh dia juga tidak perduli padaku saat meninggalkanku sendiri tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

"memang kau bekerja diperusahaan apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja dengan wajah angelic menepuk pelan bahu namja disampingku "hei chanyeol sudah mendapat ikan rupanya?" tanyanya.

Yang disapa hanya tertawa "ne, namanya luhan, Wu Luhan, marganya sama bukan dengan rival perusahaanmu, WU Corp, dan luhan kenalkan ini suho, dia direktur diperusahaan tempatku bekerja dan aku bekerja diperusahaannya sebagai manajer bagian keuangan" terangnya.

Kulayangkan pandanganku kearahnya "oh kau, aku sudah mengenalnya" jawabku diiringi tawa pahit.

"kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya chanyeol.

"luhan? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanya suho.

"bekerja, salah?" jawabku enteng.

"wow ada apa ini?" Tanya chanyeol.

"kau diamlah dulu chanyeol ini urusanku dengan anak ini, dia aegya tiriku" jawab suho.

"jangan pernah mengatakan aku adalah aegyamu, walau tiri sekalipun! Aku bukan aegyamu" jawabku geram.

"kau adalah aegya lay dengan kris, maka sudah menjadi aegya tiriku sekarang" terangnya.

"aegya? Istrimu lay masih bisa mengatakan aku aegya dia?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja, kau memang benar aegyanya" jawabnya

"kalau aku aegyanya kemana saja dia selama tujuh belas tahun? Kalau aku aegyanya kenapa dia meninggalkanku tujuh belas tahun yang lalu sendiri? Itukah yang dinamakan eomma? Memanggilnya eomma saja aku tidak sudi" terangku.

Chanyeol menarikku kedalam pelukannya "calm down" tenangnya.

"tapi aku tidak bisa" jawabku namun tak membalas pelukan chanyeol.

"ada aku, tenanglah dulu, ayo kita keluar dan kau bisa jelaskan semuanya, saranghae" serunya.

Aku kaget mendengarnya.

Ini pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya namun dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padaku?

Bahkan aku saja baru mengetahui namanya sekitar lima menit yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang namja tinggi dengan pakaian rapih. Dan sungguh terkutuk mengapa aku harus bertemu kedua orang ini disini.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini luhan?" Tanya kris tiba-tiba

"bekerja" jawabku enteng.

"apa maksudmu?! Pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya

"iya, inilah pekerjaanku, kenapa?" tanyaku sarkastik.

"kau, mengapa lu mengapa?" Tanya kris.

"karena aku hancur setelah kau dan istrimu meninggalku begitu saja tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, tak dapatkah kalian mengetahui itu? Umur kalian cukup dewasa saat kelian memutuskan meninggalkanku" terangku.

Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan suho dan kris disana serta chanyeol.

.

.

Didepan bar sudah berdiri dua tikus kecil lagi.

"hyung waeyo?" Tanya kai dan sehun berbarengan.

Setelahnya kris dan suho keluar bar mengikuti "tanyakan saja pada ahjussi-ahjussi ini" jawabku sarkastik lalu chanyeol menarikku dan membawaku keparkiran bar.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada dimobil chanyeol.

"keluarkan saja tangisanmu lu" serunya memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara diriku dan dirinya dimobil ini.

"kenapa?" tanyaku

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya dan menatapku, aku menunduk "kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" tanyaku.

Chanyeol membawaku kedalam dekapannya.

Kudengar detak jantungnya yang begemuruh disana.

"dapatkah kau merasakannya?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"aku tidak percaya mengenai cinta pada pandangan pertama namun sekarang percaya saat bertemu denganmu, aku mencintaimu lu, sungguh" terangnya.

"aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu, bolehkah aku menyimpulkan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu?" tanyaku.

"sure lu" jawabnya.

"aku tidak ingin pulang?" pintaku.

"oh no untuk yang satu itu, kamu harus pulang dan istirahat lu" perintahnya.

"aku bosan dirumah sendiri, aku ingin-" belum sempat aku meneruskan ucapanku, chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mengintrupsi "aku temani lu" jawabnya.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya "jinjja?" tanyaku.

"ne" serunya seraya mengacak suraiku dan mencium bibirku kilat, hanya menempelkannya saja.

.

.

Tidak terasa satu tahun setengah sudah aku menjalin hubungan dengan chanyeol.

Dia sungguh membuktikan bahwa dia serius denganku.

Dan dua bulan yang lalu dia meminangku menjadi istrinya.

Dan sekarang aku bukan lagi Wu Luhan namun Park Luhan.

Aku dan dia masih tinggal dirumah yang dulu kutinggali karena rumahku dengan chanyeol masih dalam proses pembangunan namun bulan ini sepertinya selesai.

Aku sudah bekerja disalah satu perusahaan swasta sebagai staff akuntan pajak disini.

Dan seperti biasanya dia selalu mengantar jemputku.

Namun seperti biasa pula setiap akhir bulan aku akan lembur.

Dan seperti malam ini, aku juga sedang lembur.

DRRT DRRT (suara getar handphone)

_**Lu aku tunggu dicafe depan kantor kamu ne**_

_**From : chaniie**_

_**Dated : 12/07/2012**_

Melihat pesan itu dari chanyeol.

Aku hentikan sebentar pekerjaanku hanya untuk membalas pesannya.

_**Tidak apa?**_

_**Pekerjaanku masih lumayan banyak.**_

_**Mungkin akan memakan waktu sekitar dua jam lagi.**_

_**Jika kamu ingin pulang duluan, duluan saja nanti aku naik taxi**_

_**To : chaniie**_

_**Dated : 12/07/2012**_

SEND

Tak lama kemudian handphoneku kembali bergetar menandakan ada balasan sms.

_**Tidak apa lu, lagipula hari ini kita akan pulang kerumah baru kita**_

_**Tadi pagi aku sudah pindahan dengan beberapa tim-ku**_

_**From : chaniie**_

_**Dated : 12/07/2012**_

Tak menunggu lama langsung kubalas pesan itu.

_**Jinjja?**_

_**Rumah kita sudah selesai?**_

_**Yeeaayy senangnya**_

_**Pekerjaannya kutunda saja**_

_**Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang sekarang**_

_**Aku turun sekarang ne chaniie**_

_**To : chaniie**_

_**Dated : 12/07/2012**_

Selesai membalas aku langsung membereskan barang-barangku dan langsung melesai turun kebawah.

.

.

"chaniie" manjaku bergelayut dileher suamiku yang sedang duduk dicafe sekeluarnya aku dari kantor tadi.

"ne chagiya, ayo pulang" jawabnya.

Setelahnya chanyeol mengambil mobilnya yang diparkir disebrang jalan dan aku mengikutinya.

.

.

Sekarang kita sudah berada dirumah baruku dengan chanyeol.

Aku kagum dengan rumah ini.

Rumah ini hasil desain aku dan chanyeol sendiri.

Aku dan chanyeol memilih untuk langsung mandi dikamar mandi yang terletak dikamar tidurku dan chanyeol.

"chaniie mau pakai piyama yang mana malam ini?" tanyaku pada chanyeol yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"tidak perlu pakai piyama malam ini" terangnya.

Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum seakan mengerti apa yang dia fikirkan.

Aku berlari menuju pangkuannya.

"kamu yang memimpin" seruku nakal.

"tentu saja chagiya" jawabnya lalu mulai mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

Dia mulai mencium bibirku dan terus melumat bibirku dalam sehingga terjadilah French kiss diantara kita.

Dia mulai membuka bathrobku dan bathrob dirinya sendiri lalu membaringkan diriku diranjang dan memosisikan dirinya menindihku.

"mendesahlah namaku chagiya" bisiknya seduktif.

Dan setelahnya hanya ada suara desahan yang menggema dirumah keluarga PARK ini.

.

.

Seperti biasa pagi ini aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk suamiku yang masih betah bergelut dengan selimut tebal dikamar.

Setelah selesai aku kembali kekamar untuk membanguni chanyeol.

"chaniie" seruku seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"eunggh" leguhnya dan malah mengganti posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang.

Aku naik ketas tubuhnya lalu memeluk tubuhnya seraya menindihnya, menempatkan wajahku didada bidangnya "chaniie ayo banguun" rengekku manja

"eunggh ne chagiya aku sudah bangun" serunya seraya membalas pelukanku dan membelai suraiku sayang.

"aku sudah masak, aku juga sudah mandi, kamu mandi sana aku ingin siap-siap kekantor lalu baru kita sarapan dan jalan kekantor" perintahku

"arraseo sir" jawabnya .

Aku bangkit dari tubuh chanyeol lalu membuka lemari pakaian untuk menyiapkan pakaian chanyeol kekantor serta pakaianku sendiri.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang ada dikantorku setelah tadi chanyeol mengantarku kesini.

"Park Luhan" panggil atasanku.

"ne" jawabku.

"mulai hari ini kita akan memiliki seorang mahasiswa yang sedang melakukan praktek kerja lapangan diperusahaan kita" terang atasanku.

"ne" jawabku.

"dan dia itu mahasiswa jurusan perpajakan jadi bagi saya sangat tepat untuk menetapkan dirimu sebegai mentor baginya" perintahnya.

"ne baik" jawabku lagi.

"baiklah, ini dia mahasiswa itu namanya Kim Sehun dan satu lagi Wu Jongin" serunya.

Omona!

Kenapa hidupku terlalu sempit.

Selalu bertemu dengan dua tikus ini lagi.

"anyeonghaseyo Wu Jongin imnida, bagapseumnida" seru kai.

"anyeonghaseyo Kim Sehun Imnida, bagapseumnida" seru sehun.

"ne anyeong" jawabku.

"baiklah luhan jongin dan sehun saya tinggal, dan luhan kai serta sehun adalah tanggung jawabmu, dan kai serta sehun jangan ragu untuk bertanya kepada mentormu ne" terang atasanku lalu pergi meninggalkan ruanganku.

"hyung" panggil sehun dan kai berbarengan.

"apa lagi?" tanyaku

"bogoshipoyo" seru kai dan sehun berbarengan lagi.

"simpan saja rasa rindu kalian pada orang tua kalian" jawabku sarkastik.

"tapi hyung kumohon, aku sungguh mencintaimu" seru sehun.

"begitupun denganku hyung" balas kai.

"disini tugas saya hanya untuk membantu kalian dalam hal pekerjaan bukan dalam hal percintaan, jadi tolong professional, saya yakin orang tua kalian mengajari akan hal itu bukan?" jawabku sarkastik "saya masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, kalian bisa lakukan tugas kalian dan jika ada yang tidak kalian mengerti bisa kalian tanyakan pada saya" terangku lalu kembali kemejaku dan mengerjakan tugas yang sempat tertunda kemarin.

.

.

Malam ini seperti biasa chanyeol sudah menungguku dibawah.

Aku segera membereskan barangku-barangku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ranselku.

"jam kerja kalian hanya sampai pukul empat sore jadi besok jangan lagi pulang pukul lima seperti sekarang, kalian cukup dewasa dan cukup mengerti seberat apa pekerjaan saya? Jadi saya yakin anda takkan menyusahkan saya untuk mengurus kalian juga" perintahku dingin.

"aku hanya akan pulang jika hyung juga pulang" seru sehun.

"aku juga akan meninggalkan kantor setelah hyung meninggalkan kantor juga" timpal kai

"whatever" seruku tak perduli.

Aku terus berjalan menuju loby kantorku tempat chanyeol menungguku.

Aku terjebak dilift bersama dengan dua tikus bocah ini.

"hyung pulang naik apa? Biar aku antarkan hyung" tawar sehun.

"jangan hyung, biar aku saja yang mengantarkan hyung" timpal kai.

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab kedua penawaran dua bocah tikus ini.

Pintu lift terbuka dan terlihat siluet chanyeol sudah ada diloby berdiri menungguku.

Aku berlari kecil mendekatinya setelah sampai chanyeol mengambil alih tas punggungku dan membawanya serta mengacak suraiku "jangan lari-lari sayang nanti jatuh" serunya mengingatkan.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku dan chanyeol langsung melesat keluar kantor lalu melesat langsung kekediaman kita.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah seperti biasa aku menyiapkan makan malam dan makan malam bersama chanyeol lalu mandi dan sekarang diriku baru saja selesai mandi.

"chaniie" manjaku berlari kepangkuan chanyeol.

"nakal, sudah dibilang jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh sayang" serunya seraya menyentil hidungku.

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan "ayo mulai mainnya" seruku manja.

"mau berapa ronde?" Tanya chanyeol seduktif

"yang banyaaak" balasku.

"yakin?" Tanya chanyeol.

"yakin" jawabku menantang.

"tidak usah pakai persiapan otte?" tanyanya.

"siapa takut" seruku menyambar bibir chanyeol.

Dan seperti biasanya malam ini rumah keluar PARK dipenuhi dengan suara desahan seksi dari mulutku.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan chanyeol baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan malam kita.

Aku sedang ada dipelukan chanyeol saat ini.

"chagiya how was your day?" Tanya chanyeol.

"kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanyaku balik.

"aku tau harimu tidak begitu mulus, katakanlah apa yang terjadi" pintanya.

"kamu selalu tau semua hal yang kusembunyikan darimu" seruku seraya memproutkan bibirku.

"karena kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari aku, sorot matamu terlalu terbaca lu" jawabnya.

"hari ini ada mahasiswa PKL baru dikantor" terangku.

"lalu apa masalahnya?" tanyanya

"dia menjadi bawahanku dan aku menjadi mentor mereka, mereka menjadi tanggung jawabku juga" lanjutku.

"bagus bukan? Lalu apa yang salah?" Tanya chanyeol.

"yang menjadi masalah adalah, mahasiswa itu kai dan sehun" jawabku lirih.

Chanyeol tertawa menanggapinya, aku memukul dadanya pelan "kenapa malah tertawa chaniie" rengekku.

"kamu itu lucu chagiya, apa masalahnya kalau mahasiswa itu sehun dan kai? Disana kamu hanya menjadi mentor mereka tak lebih maka lakukanlah sebagaimana mestinya, seprofesional hubungan kerja seharusnya chagi" terangnya.

"ne baiklah" jawabku.

"sudah sekarang kajja kita tidur"

Aku mengangguk lalu menenggelamkan diriku dalam pelukan suamiku.

Chanyeol menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh naked kami.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah aku bekerja dikantor dengan keberadaan sehun dan luhan.

Seperti saran chanyeol, aku bersikap professional.

Aku tak menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka kecuali mengenai hal kantor dan pekerjaan.

Dikantor aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku namun saat ini tidak terlalu ramai karena ini tengah bulan.

DRRT DRRT (bunyi getar handphone)

Seperti biasa yang menelfon suamiku chanyeol.

"chaniie" manjaku setelah mengangkat telfon

'ne haniie, kamu sedang apa?' Tanya chanyeol diseberang sana

"sedang tidak ada kerjaan, hanya meriew beberapa pekerjaan saja chaniie" jawabku

'haniie perasaanku tidak enak, apa kamu benar baik-baik saja?' tanyanya

"aku sedikit pusing dan sangat mual chaniie, sama seperti tadi pagi" keluhku.

'benar dugaanku, haniie tadi aku menceritakan hal ini pada temanku, dia menyarankanku untuk membeli test pack untukmu' terang chanyeol

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku

'ya siapa tau saja haniie, mau ya' pintanya

"ne aku mau, chaniie aku ingin izin pulang saja, aku sungguh tidak kuat bekerja lagi" rengekku.

'yasudah aku jemput ne' perintahnya

"ne" jawabku

'chagiya' serunya

"ne chaniie" jawabku

'saranghaeyo, jeongmal' serunya

"nado saranghae chaniie" balasku lalu menutup sambungan telfonku dengan chanyeol.

"chaniie itu siapa hyung?" Tanya kai.

"iya hyung dia siapa?" Tanya sehun.

Aku hanya diam dan membereskan barang-barangku dan memasukkannya kedalam tasku.

Aku duduk sebentar. Memejamkan mataku.

"hyung kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya kai dan sehun

Aku masih tetap diam dan tidak menjawab

Sekitar tiga puluh menit ada pesan masuk kehandphoneku

_**Chagiya aku sudah dibawah, perlu kujemput keatas?**_

_**Kamu kuat berjalan?**_

_**From : chaniie**_

_**Dated : 15/07/2012**_

Aku membalasnya

_**Kamu tunggu didepan lift saja chaniie**_

_**To : chaniie**_

_**Dated : 15/07/2012**_

Aku bangkit dari bangkuku lalu memasukkan handphoneku kedalam tasku.

"mau kemana hyung?" Tanya sehun dan kai berbarengan.

"pulang" seruku lalu diambang pintu aku aku berbalik "satu lagi, chaniie itu adalah Park Chanyeol, dia adalah suamiku dan sekarang aku Park Luhan, anyeong" jawabku lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

Malam ini aku baru saja selesai mengetes kehamilanku dengan menggunakan test pack.

Aku sama seperti eommaku.

Aku adalah namja khusus yang dapat mengandung.

Aku berlari kepangkuan chanyeol yang sedang duduk diranjang sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"sudah kubilang jangan lari-lari sayang nanti jatuh" tegur chanyeol "hasilnya?" Tanya chanyeol seraya menadahkan tangannya.

Aku menyerahkannya dan chanyeol mengembangkan senyumannya setelah melihat hasil tes kehamilanku.

"besok kita kedokter ne, periksa uri baby here" seru chanyeol seraya mengelus perutku yang didalamnya terdapat aegyaku dengan chanyeol.

Aku memeluk chanyeol erat dan mengangguk.

END

Hai reader :D  
aku lagi tergila-gila banget sama chanyeol dan jadilah aku bikin ff ChanHan ini hahahaha

Gaje sih.

But makasih ya reader udah mau baca ff abalku

Direview ya readers :D

gomawo


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : Shortfiction

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, typo's, ga sesuai EYD

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

other cast :

Kim Jongin

Kim JoonMyeon

Zhang Yixing

pair : HunHan, SuLay

summary : luhan hamil dan merasakan yang namanya 'ngidam'? itu wajah. Tapi sebenarnya apa yang diidamkan oleh istri dari oh sehun ini? Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh sehun untuk memunuhi keinginan istrinya yang sedang hamil ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**it's YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AND NO SR**

#HunHan SF

'Rapat yang membosankan' batinku.  
Rapat dengan para staff sudah menjadi rutinitasku setiap bulannya yg tak pernah bisa kuhindari. Aku adalah Oh Sehun pemilik sekaligus direktur utama perusahaan OH Corp.  
Perusahaan ini sesungguhnya perusahaan appaku yg sudah meninggal dan aku hanya meneruskan. Karena dari itu diumurku yg semuda ini aku sudah bisa mencapai tingkat tertinggi diperusahaan.  
Umurku baru menginjak usia dua puluh lima tahun. Aku juga sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang istri namanya Xi Luhan, gadis berdarah china yang sekarang sudah menjadi Mrs. Oh luhan.  
Usia pernikahanku dengannya sudah menginjak usia ketujuh tahun.  
Usiaku baru 25 tapi usia pernikahanku sudah menginjak usia ketujuh tahun?  
Haha itu karena ulahku yang memaksa menikahi luhan setelah aku lulus senior high school. Tadinya aku mau menikahinya saat dia lulus senior high school. Tapi dia menolak dengan alasan waktu itu aku baru bersekolah dijunior high school tingkat akhir. Padahal walau aku masih duduk dijunior high school dapat kupastikan aku sudah bisa membuat sehun junior. Akh akhirnya luhan menjanjikan menerima lamaranku dan menikah saat aku lulus senior high school.  
Hey aku berbuat begini ada alasannya.  
Karena luhan itu punya sahabat namanya Kim Jongin nah dia itu wakil direktur diperusahaanku. Dia bilang luhan itu banyak yg mengincar jadi bila aku tak ingin kehilangan luhan, aku harus cepat-cepat meresmikan hubunganku dengan luhan kearah yg lebih serius. Ah intinya menikah deh.  
Oh iya selama aku menikah pada tahun pertama luhan pernah hamil aegyaku dengannya namun saat itu luhan kecelakaan membuat janinnya terpaksa diangkat. Saat itu luhan terpuruk dan membutuhkan waktu lima tahun untuk menyembuhkan trauma luhan agar mau mengandung lagi.  
Saat ini aku dan luhan sudah mulai menjalani program kehamilan lagi.  
"Membosankan, hey cadel suruh para staffmu untuk mempercepat laporan mereka, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang aku sudah rindu sekali dengan kyungsoo hyung" bisik jongin disebelahku  
"Hey kamjjong kau fikir aku tidak bosan disini, aku juga ingin cepat bertemu dengan luhan hyung dirumah" balasku  
"Nasib sekali, padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat memakan kyungsoo hyung dirumah" jelasnya  
"Dasar otak pervert" balasku  
"Hey pervert dengan istri sendiri itu tak apa, seperti kamu tidak saja dengan luhan hyung" timpalnya  
"Ah sudahlah semakin kau memperhatikan kita akan semakin cepat pulang" perintahku lalu jongin diam dan fokus dengan laporan para staffku.

.

Aku sedang diperjalanan menuju rumah dan ini sudah sangat larut.

DRRRT DRRT suara handphone menandakan telfon masuk

kulihat handphoneku dan melihat nama luhan hyung yang ada dilayar menandakan yang menelfonku adalah istriku yang manis itu.

'Ah haniie, kenapa ya' batinku  
Kuangkat  
"Huniie" rengek luhan disebrang sana  
"Ne chagi waeyo?" Tanyaku  
"Kamu dimana kok belum pulang kamu tau tidak kalau aku sedang sakit" isaknya  
"Husst uljima, mianhae tadi ada rapat bulanan. Omo! Kamu sakit apa? Tunggu sebentar saja aku sebentar lagi sampai" panikku  
"Yasudah" balasnya singkat  
"Haniie"  
Luhan hanya berdeham membalas  
"Saranghae" cercahku  
"Nado hun" lirihnya.

.

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung melesat kekamar tak perduli perutku lapar yang terpenting melihat keadaan istriku.  
Saat masuk kulihat luhan sedang tidur menghadap langit-langit kamar kita. Aku mendekatinya dan melihat betapa pucatnya wajah istriku  
"omo! Chagi, odie appo?" Cercahku seraya mengelus surai coklatnya  
"Dia mengubah posisi tidurya menjadi menghadapku dan mengisyaratkanku untuk berbaring disampingnya.  
Aku menurut lalu bebaring dan membawanya dalam pelukanku.  
"Pusing sekali hun, aku juga mual" lirihnya  
"Kita kedokter ne" pintaku  
Luhan menggeleng "wae?" Tanyaku lagi  
"Mau tidur saja hun, kedokternya besok saja aku tak kuat berjalan kalau sekarang" renggeknya  
"Yasudah aku ganti pakaian dulu" pintaku  
"tidak usah" rengeknya lagi  
"tidak enak haniie bau keringat" terangku  
"Ah biarkan huniie, sudah ayo tidur" rengeknya  
"Yasudah kajja tidur" pasrahku.  
Aku sudah sangat lelah lagipula.

.

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku karena merasakan istriku tidur dalam kegelisahan.  
Kubuka mataku dan melihat istriku yang sedang menahan sakit.  
"Haniie dari jam berapa terbangun?" Tanyaku seraya mengelus surainya  
"Aku belum tertidur dari awal hun" jawabnya  
"Omo! Haniie kenapa lagi? Apa yang kamu rasakan?" Tanyaku sambil mencium pipinya  
"Appo hun" jawabnya  
"Odie?" Tanyaku lagi  
Dia mengarahkan tanganku menuju perutnya "disini hun, sakit sekali" isaknya  
"Husst uljima, besok kita konsul ke lay ge ya haniie" pintaku seraya mengusap perutnya  
Luhan lalu hanya mengangguk pasrah.  
"Sekarang tidur lagi ya haniie" pintaku  
"Huniie tungguin aku ya sampai aku tidur" rengeknya  
"Ne, kajja tidur" perintahku seraya membawanya kedalam pelukanku.

.

Paginya saat aku terbangun luhan belum terbangun. Aku tak tega membangunkannya dia baru tidur pukul 04:00 KST tadi. Dan sekarang baru pukul 08:00 KST itu berarti dia baru tidur sekitar 4 jam.  
Aku lebih baik mandi dan siapkan sarapan dulu saja.

.

Selesai mandi ternyata luhan sudah bangun.  
"Kok sudah bangun? Kan tidurnya baru sebentar" kataku  
"Ga bisa tidur" jawabnya  
Muka istriku masih benar-benar pucat.  
"Haniie sarapan aja dulu ne, mau dibuatin apa?" Tanyaku  
"Roti stroberi" jawabnya  
"Yasudah sebentar ya"

.

Roti isi selai stroberi sudah ditangan tinggal berikan pada istriku tercinta  
"Ini rotinya chagi" jawabku seraya menyerahkan roti yg kubuat  
Dengan antusias luhan menyantapnya tapi belum setengahnya habis dia sudah menaruhnya lagi "kok tidak dihabiskan?" Tanyaku  
"Mual hun" terangnya  
Aku mengelus pipinya lalu mencium keningnya "kita konsul ke lay ge yuk" ajakku.  
"Tapi aku tak kuat berjalan hun, pusing" rengeknya  
"Kan sama aku perginya, ya chagi" pintaku  
Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

"Jadi luhan hyung sakit apa lay ge?" Tanyaku saat luhan sudah selesai diperiksa oleh lay ge  
Lay ini hobae luhan hyung saat disenior high school sekaligus kaka iparku.  
Aku punya hyung namanya Oh Joonmyeon aku biasa memanggilnya suho. Dia tak ingin melanjutkan perusahaan namun lebih memilih kuliah kedokteran sama seperti istrinya Oh Yixing atau aku biasa memanggilnya lay dan mereka membangun rumah sakit bersama.  
Lay ge adalah dokter kandungan. Aku dan luhan hyung melakukan program kehamilan dengan dirinya.  
"Seharusnya ini menjadi berita bahagia tapi karena kondisi luhan yg lemah, ini menjadi berita peringatan juga" terangnya  
"Maksudnya apa ge?" Tanyaku  
"Cukkae luhan sedang mengandung aegya kalian usianya sudah sepuluh minggu, dan hei kenapa kalian baru datang padaku. Tapi tubuh luhan ge menjadi resesif dengan kandungannya, dan aegya kalian lebih dominam dan ini membuat luhan tak berdaya seakan semua asupan makanan yg dimakan luhan langsung untuk aegya kalian tanpa memberikan sedikitpun untuk dijadikan tenaga oleh tubuh luhan" terang lay ge panjang  
"Omo!" Desah luhan seraya mengelus perutnya  
"Kuberikan resep saja untuk menambah darah luhan ge agar setidaknya mengurangi rasa pusing yg dirasakan dan dapat berjalan dan juga obat tidur agar luhan ge tetap bisa tidur dengan normal" terangnya  
"Baiklah gomawo ge" jawabku dan keluar membawa luhan.

.

Malam harinya kita sudah bersiap untuk tidur.  
"Haniie tak bisa tidur lagi? Kan sudah minum obat" tanyaku  
"Aku menginginkan sesuatu huniie" pintanya  
"Apa? Uri aegya mengidam? Kamu mau apa? Tanyaku sambil mengelus perut istriku  
Luhan menatapku lalu mencium bibirku kilat "aku mau kamu 'menyerang'ku" pintanya  
"Omo! Ani! Takkan pernah sampai uri aegya lahir" tolakku  
Luhan lalu menangis "kumohon huniie jebaaaal, aku benar-benar ingin" rengeknya  
No no no jangan dengan air mata itu.  
Akhirnya aku bangkit dan mengambil handphoneku "huniie mau ngapain?" Tanyanya  
"Mau konsul sama lay ge, menanyakan bolehkah aku menurutimu walau aku sudah tau jawabannya apa" terangku

.

Setelah selesai konsultasi ah malah tidak bisa dibilang konsultasi. Aku malah dapat omelan dari suho hyung dan dia bilang aku berbohong. Dia mengecap ini bukan permintaan luhan tapi diriku. Padahal ini jujur permintaan luhan.  
"Huniie jebal" rengeknya  
"Kan sudah kukatan kalau kata suho hyung dan lay ge tak boleh nanti terjadi apa- apa dengan aegya, kehamilanmu baru ditrimester pertama chagi" terangku.  
"Jebal hun" rengeknya lagi  
"No no no" tolakku  
Tak lama kemudian suara luhan ge sudah tak terdengar lagi lalu kulihat dia sudah tertidur lelap "hah untung obat tidurnya sudah bereaksi"

.

"Hey kau kenapa?" Tanya jongin tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruanganku  
"Luhan hyung" jawabku  
"Kenapa dengan istrimu?" Tanyanya  
"Kau tau dia hamil?" Tanyaku kembali  
Jongin hanya membalas dengan deheman  
"kau tau orang hamil suka mengidam?" Tanyaku lagi  
" memang istrimu ngidam apa?" Tanyanya  
"Dia ngidam kutiduri kamjjong, apa yg harus kulakukan?" jawabku polos  
"Yasudah tiduri saja" jawabnya enteng  
"Memang tak apa?" Tanyaku  
"Kehamilan luhan itu sudah ada ditrimester tiga jadi tak apa-apa, lagipula istri saat hamil itu seksi membuatnya semakin terlihat menggairahkan" terangnya  
"Dasar pervert" jawabku

.

Usia kandungan luhan hyung sudah menginjak usia delapan bulan. Dan kalian tau selama dia hamil setiap malam dia selalu merengek untuk ku'tiduri' membuatku benar-benar gila. Apa aku percaya saja dengan perkataan jongin?  
Aku turun dari mobil lalu langsung menghampiri istriku dikamar.  
"Huniie" rengek luhan hyung saat melihat aku memasuki kamar  
Aku menghampirinya lalu ikut berbaring disampingnya  
"Ne waeyo chagi?" Tanyaku  
"Aku masih kepingin" rengeknya dengan puppy eyesnya  
Ok saat ini aku sungguh-sungguh tak bisa menahannya dia benar-benar sudah meruntuhkan imanku  
'Mianhae aegya, appa sudah tak tahan untuk tak menyerang eommamu' batinku  
Kupertipis jarakku dengannya lalu mencium bibirnya lembut. Semakin lama terciptalah french kiss diantara kami.  
Aku mulai turun menuju lehernya dan membuat banyak tanda kepemilikanku dileher putihnya "aakkhhh seeehhhuuunniiieee moorreeehh" desahnya  
Kubuka kancing piyamanya satu persatu begitupun dengan kemejaku.  
Setelah kita sama-sama naked aku memandangnya "satu ronde saja ya" pintaku  
Luhan hyung mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.  
Aku mengambil bantalku laly menaruhnya dipinggang luhan "cari dulu posisi yang nyaman chagi" perintahku  
"Sudah" jawabnya  
Aku memosisikan diriku menyesuaikan posisinya "sudah nyaman? Kalau aku disini kamunya tetap nyaman tidak?" tanyaku lagi sambil mengambil posisi diatas istriku tanpa menindihnya  
Luhan mengangguk tanda meng-iya-kan  
Aku lalu membuka kakinya lebar-lebar "kalau sakit katakan ya hyung lalu kalau tidak kuat juga bilang jangan dipaksakan" terangku diikuti dengan anggukan dari luhan hyung  
Dan selanjutnya hanya suara desahan sexy istriku yang mengisi seisi ruangan.

.

"Hun ireona! Palli" cercah luhan seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuhku  
"Tak ada ronde kedua chagi, kajja tidur lagi ini masih subuh, kasihan pasti baby cape" terangku  
"Air ketubanku pecah hun" jelas luhan hyung santai  
Aku langsung bangun "apa?! Aish inilah makanya aku tak pernah menuruti permintaanmu yang satu ini, sebentar kutelfon lay ge agar datang kesini" jelasku panik

.

Karena luhan hyung ketubannya sudah pecah jadi terpaksa dia disuntik perangsang agar aegya keluar.  
Oh iya proses persalinan dilakukan dirumahku. Semuanya sudah lengkap mulai dari alat untuk melahirkan bahkan semua keperluan baby juga sudah siap. Ini semua permintaan luhan hyung.  
Ini sudah pukul 09:00 KST dan proses perangsangan sampai melahirkan sudah terjadi semenjak pukul 04:00 KST tadi.  
Untung saja suho hyung sedang diluar negri urusan kedokteran jadi yg datang kerumahku hanya lay ge. Karena aku benar-benar akan mati jika suho hyung tau aku nekad menyerang luhan hyung.  
Aegyaku sudah lahir dan lay hyung keluar kamarku "bayimu yeoja dan dia sudah bersih sekarang sedang tertidur begitupun dengan luhan, seperti dia benar-benar lelah. Kau ini keterlaluan hun" terangnya  
"Keterlaluan kenapa ge?" Tanyaku menutupi kenyataan kegiatanku dengannya semalam  
"Kau menidurinya kan?" Tanyanya to the point  
"Eeuumm a.. aku.. aku" jawabku gugup  
"Tak usah berdalih. Tanda keunguan dileher luhan ge juga jalan lahirnya yang menjadi lumayan membesar sudah membuktinya, aku ini tak setahun dua tahun menjadi dokter kandungan sehun" jawabnya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya  
"Aku tak tahan ge" jawabku  
"Tak apa mungki memang sudah takdirnya aegyamu harus lahir, lagipula ada positivenya juga membuat luhan tak perlu bersusah payah mendorong aegyamu karena jalan lahirnya sudah melonggar karena kegiatan kalian, sudah aku ingin pulang hun. Jaga luhan baik-baik anyeong" terangnya lalu pergi dari rumahku.

.

Aku sedang menggendong aegyaku sedangkan luhan belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya setelah melahirkan tadi.  
Aku menggendongnya sambil duduk disisi ranjang sebelah luhan tidur.  
"Huniie" luhan sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya lucu  
"Nah chagi lihat eomma sudah bangun tuh" seruku kearah aegya  
Luhan bangkit lalu mengambil alih aegya kepelukannya. Aku merangkulnya posesive  
"Cantik sekali kan mirip eommanya" cercahku  
"Dia memiliki mata hidung dan bibir tipismu, kulitnya juga mengikutimu" balasnya  
"Tentu saja kan aku appanya chagi. Tapi dia memiliki bentuk wajahmu" timpalku  
Luhan lalu memandangku dan mencium bibirku  
"Oh Se Han, kita namakan Oh Se Han" pintaku  
Luhan mengangguk lalu mengadu hidungnya dengan aegya "anyeong sehan chagi" sapanya  
"Gomawo chagiya, saranghae" bisikku ditelinga luhan hyung  
Istriku membalasnya dengan anggukan, kuraih bibirnya lalu kucium sedikit lama.  
Kurangkul dirinya dan aku terus menciumi surainya. Bersyukur memiliki segalanya. Luhan dan Sehan adalah segalanya bagiku

**END**

**Ultimate pair comeback :D**

**Aku baru baca (lagi) review para reader dan aku mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih sebersar-bersarnya untuk semua review dan dukungan kalian kepadaku serta aku mau meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena dengan lancangnya ga bisa bales review kalian reader.**

**Nanti aku akan nyiapin satu chapter penuh untuk bales review kalian :D**

**Review lagi ne reader**


	12. Chapter 12 : KaiLu

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : Shortfiction

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, typo's, ga sesuai EYD

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

**Kim Jongin**

pair : KaiLu

summary : luhan frustasi karena ditinggal oleh sehun dan disaat yang bersamaan kai datang dengan segala cinta yang dia miliki. Dengan siapa luhan pada akhirnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**it's YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AND NO SR**

#KaiLu

'Pagi yang cerah namun tak secerah wajahmu' gumamku dalam hati saat melihat dirimu dibawah sana.  
Saat ini aku sedang ada dibalkon kamarku yang terletak dilantai dua rumahku.  
Daritadi aku sedang memerhatikan namja yang kucintai dibawah sana sedang duduk dibangku taman dengan tatapan dingin dan sorot mata yang kosong.  
Namja itu adalah Xi Luhan. Dia adalah anak dari rekan kerja appa eommaku saat dibeijing sana. Namun naas kedua orang tua luhan telah lebih dulu pergi untuk selamanya saat dia masih dibangku junior high school. Kejadian itu sudah terjadi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Bertepatan dengan kebahagiaan yang dia terima saat sukses menempati peringkat satu dari seluruh jumlah murid diangkatannya sebagai peraih nilai kelulusan tertinggi namun saat itu juga kesedihan menimpa hidupnya yaitu dia harus mengetahui bahwa eomma dan appanya kecelakaan diperjalanan menuju sekolahnya untuk menyaksikan kelulusannya.  
Semenjak saat itu luhan hidup dikeluargaku. Appanya Xi Jongdae dan eommanya Xi Minseok adalah sahabat baik appaku Kim Yi Fan dan eommaku Kim Zi Tao. Saat itu jongdae ahjussi dan minseok ahjumma menitipkan luhan pada keluargaku.  
Jadi semenjak dua tahun lalu dia tinggal dirumah keluargaku.  
Aku dan luhan hanya terpaut beberapa bulan. Aku dan dia lahir ditahun yang sama. Aku lahir dibulan januari sedangkan luhan lahir dibulan april.  
Oh aku lupa, namaku adalah Kim Jongin dan orang-orang sering memanggilku kai.  
Oh hey lihatlah hari ini adalah hari yang cerah namun tak secerah raut wajah namja tercintaku dibawah sana.

.

Aku duduk disampingnya dan memandangnya.  
Hey lihat! Dia menangis  
"Hey waeyo lu?" Tanyaku  
"Dia memutuskan hubunganku dengannya secara sepihak kai" jawabnya sambil meremas ujung bajunya  
"Lalu kau menangisi namja yang sudah membuangmu?" Terangku sinis  
Dari awal aku luhan bercerita tentang namja yang dicintainya aku sudah membaca bahwa dia bukanlah namja yang baik.  
Nama namja itu Oh Sehun. Aku sudah tau dia akan menyakiti luhanku.  
"Aku bodoh kan kai" jawabnya  
"Ani! Dia saja yang terlalu sombong menyia-nyiakan manusia seindah dirimu" makiku padanya  
"Berarti aku juga bodoh kai sudah menyia-nyiakan dirimu dan cintamu kepadaku, mungkin ini karmanya" terangnya miris  
"Bukan seperti itu, sudahlah aku ada latihan dance hari ini jadi kau masuklah dan berhenti menangisi namja babo itu" geretakku sambil berjalan meninggalkan luhan sendiri ditaman belakang rumah.

.

Aish hujan lagi. Akhir-akhir ini seoul mengalami cuaca yang tak menentu. Tapi bukan hujan ini yang kubenci. Aku cinta hujan sama seperti luhan yang juga mencintai hujan. Kita bahkan rela membiarkan diri ini basah karena hujan dan sengaja duduk dibangku taman belakang rumahku hanya untuk merasakan sejuknya hujan. Yang kubenci sekarang adalah karena hujan jadi aku harus terjebak lebih lama diclub danceku ini yang didalamnya juga ada sehun. Yap aku luhan dan sehun sama-sama mengikuti organisasi dance diluar sekolah. Namun hari ini aku hanya sendiri karena luhan bilang dia tak sedang bergairah untuk ikut keclub. Sesungguhnya aku tau kenapa dia tak ingin ikut dan itu tentu saja karena dia tak ingin bertemu sehun. Masih beruntung luhan masih ingin pergi kesekolah walaupun disekolah dia tetap harus bertemu sehun. Aku dan luhan berbeda jurusan begitupun dengan sehun. Aku mengambil jurusan fisika, sehun mengambil jurusan sejarah dan sedangkan luhan mengambil jurusan sastra korea.  
Setidaknya aku sedikit lega karena sehun tak sejurusan dengan luhan.  
Saat aku sedang ingin berlari menerobos hujan menuju motorku tiba-tiba sehun menepuk pundakku "ingin menerobos hujan lagi?" Tanyanya  
"Eumm" jawabku  
"Hujan bisa membuat sakit kau tau" sergahnya lagi  
"Aku mencintai hujan, aku akan tetap merasakan kehadirannya even it will makes me hurt. Tidak seperti dirimu yang berkata kau mencintai hujan didepan luhan namun jika hujan tiba kau tetap membuka payungmu untuk melindungi tubuhmu sendiri. MUNAFIK sama seperti saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai luhan namun kau menyakitinya" lalu aku langsung pergi meninggalkan sehun sendiri dan aku menerobos hujan seperti yang biasa aku lakukan dengan luhan bila hujan tiba.

.

Saat aku sampai dirumah aku langsung ketaman belakang dan benar saja dugaanku bahwa luhan sedang ada disana masih dengan pakaian yang sama seperti tadi pagi dan ditempat yang sama seperti tadi pula.  
Aku mendekatinya lagi dan langsung duduk disampingnya.  
"Masih betah? Ini hujan lu" khawatirku  
"Aku lebih suka disini, when the rain drop there's no one can know that i'm crying" jawabku  
"Masih kau tangisi juga namja brengsek itu?" Tanyaku geram  
"Bukan kepergiannya yang kutangisi namun cara dia membuangku seakan tak terjadi apapun diantara kita" kini dia menundukannya kepalanya  
"Maksudmu lu?" Tanyaku  
"Aku kehilangan kesucianku kai, aku melakukan dengannya dua minggu yang lalu dan setelahnya tak selang beberapa lama dia meninggalkanku. Semudah itu dia menghempaskanku setelah dia tlah meniduriku dan seakan tak pernah melakukan apapun denganku sekarang dia pergi" jawabnya sambil terisak  
"BRENGSEK" jawabku geram  
"Appo kai, appo" sergahnya sambil terus terisak  
Aku memeluknya "lusa kita menikah lu, takkan kubiarkan dia dapat memilikimu lagi biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu" pintaku  
"Gomawo kai, gomawo. Saranghae" jawabnya membuatku tertegun "nado lu, jeongmal saranghae" jawabku seraya mengecup keningnya dalam

.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju ruang rawat luhan.  
Dia hamil, anak sehun namun itu baru dia ketahui sejam yang lalu saat dia sedang pendarahan dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit dan ternyata aegysnya tak bisa diselamatkan dan dia harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan janin.

CREK

kubuka pintu rawat inap luhan terlihat luhan sedang terdiam diranjang  
"Chagiya" sergahku sambil mengecup keningnya  
"Andaikan aku mengetahuinya lebih awal aku akan menjaganya kai" jawabnya dingin  
"Nado lu, mianhae" jawabku sambil membawanya kepelukanku  
"Kai buat aku hamil lagi" pintanya  
"Pasti chagi. Berapapun kusanggupi" jawabku mantap  
"Yakso"  
"Nan yakso lu" jawabku sambil mencium surainya

CREK

Ternyata sehun. Dia menghampiriku dan luhan. Luhan menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku menatapnya dan mengelus punggung tangannya.  
"Bagaimana keadaanmu haniie?" Sehun sambil meraih tangan luhan  
Luhan menarik tangannya "lebih baik karena selalu ada kai disisiku" jawabnya  
"Haniie hentikan" pintanya  
"Bukankah kau sudah menghentikannya semuanya tiga bulan yang lalu? Lalu kau memintaku untuk menghentikan apa?" Jawabnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada perutku  
"Mian meninggalkanku, aku tak bermaksud, aku hanya ragu denganmu saat itu dan aku tak tau kalau kau mengandung aegya kita dan mian dengan kejadian sekarang" jawabnya memelas  
"Ok selamat sekarang kau sudah mengetahui semuanya jadi aku ataupun kai tak perlu bersusah payah menjelaskannya lagi padamu dan justru sekarang aku yang ragu atas permintaan maafmu mengingat semua yang kau lakukan padaku dulu" jawabnya santai sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya diabsku.  
"Geli lu" sergahku sambil terkekeh geli  
"Biarkan saja kaiii. Jebaaaal" rengeknya  
"Ne chagiya" jawabku sambil mencium surainya  
"haniie kembalilah padaku" sehun memelas  
"Sudah terlambat sehun" jawab luhan  
"Kenapa? Kau lebih memilih kai ketimbang aku?" Tanyanya membuatku mengeraskan rahangku seakan tau keadaan luhan mengelus punggung tanganku seraya menenangkanku  
"Tentu saja aku lebih memilih kai" jawab luhan  
"Kenapa? Bukankah aku yang kau cintai?" Sehun  
"Aku memang mencintaimu kai. Tapi saat ini dan sampai seterusnya aku lebih memilih DICINTAI daripada MENCINTAI. Kumohon jangan membuatku memilih dirimu atau kai karena aku akan memilih dan akan selalu memilih suamiku kai" jawabnya lalu menghambur kepelukanku  
"Mwo! Neo-" sehun  
"ne, aku sudah menikah sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, maafkan aku sehun tapi inilah jalanmu sekarang, masa laluku memanglah dirimu namun masa depanku adalah kai" jawab luhan lagi  
"Aku takkan pernah semudah itu merelakanmu haniie, aku takkan berhenti untuk terus mengejarmu" jawab sehun sambil berjalan keluar ruangannya tapi diambang pintu luhan memanggilnya membuat dia menolehkan pandangannya kearah luhan "aku juga takkan semudah itu menyerah untuk terus bertahan dengan kai" jawabnya  
Sehun meninggalkan ruangan  
"Kau takkan semudah itu melepaskan diriku juga untuknya kan kai" rengeknya dipelukanku  
"Ne nan yakso chagi" jawabkj sambil mencium surai coklat miliknya.

.

Hari ini aku ada pelajaran tambahan disekolah dan sepertinya luhan sudah pulang lebih dahulu tadi. Terbukti saat ini saat aku baru selesai mandi, luhan sudah tertidur diranjangku dengannya.  
Aku memosisikan diriku disamping istriku luhan lalu terbaring sambil memeluk istriku yang tertidur memunggungiku.  
"Eum" luhan bergerak dalam tidurnya  
"Aku mengganggu tidurmu ne chagi" aku sambil meniup leher luhan  
"Ani kai, aku memang menunggumu tapi kamu lama sekali aku jadi tertidur" jawabnya sambil membalikkan badannya menjadi berhadapan denganku.  
"Sudah minum susu?" Tanyaku  
"Sudaaah, tadi dibuatkan sama tao eomma habis kai lama pulangnya" rengeknya lucu  
"Mian ne lu" aku terkekeh pelan lalu memcium bibir manisnya, melumatnya dan menjadikannya french kiss.  
"Lu kamu cape tidak malam ini?" Tanyaku saat aku sudah melepasksn tautan bibirku dengannya  
"Ani" jawabnya  
Aku langsung menindih dirinya dan kembali mencium bibirnya  
"Kai tidak lelah? Kau baru pulang semalam ini langsung mau menerjangku" jawabnya sambil membuka satu persatu kancing piyamaku  
"Besok weekend lu jadi tak apa, bolehkah?" Tanyaku sambil membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang luhan kenakan.  
"Lakukanlah kai, buatkan aku kai junior yang banyak sekali" jawabnya lucu sambil mencium bibirku kilat  
Mendapat persetujuan aku langsung menerjang istriku yang membuat malam ini dipenuhi dengan suara desahan seksi dari bibir mungil luhan

**END**

**Crack pair comeback :D**

**Aku baru baca (lagi) review para reader dan aku mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih sebersar-bersarnya untuk semua review dan dukungan kalian kepadaku serta aku mau meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena dengan lancangnya ga bisa bales review kalian reader.**

**Nanti aku akan nyiapin satu chapter penuh untuk bales review kalian :D**

**Review lagi ne reader**


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya

Judul : Shortfiction

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, typo's, ga sesuai EYD

Genre : romance, angst/hurt

Main cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

other cast :

Kim Jongin

Wu YiFan

pair : HunHan

summary : luhan perfect? Sudah pasti. Punya sahabat kris dan jongin tapi siapa yang menyangka dibalik kesempurnaannya dia seorang yang hidup dijalan yang salah? Bagaimana nasib percintaan luhan dengan kris? Atau dengan cinta pertamanya? Siapa sih cinta pertama luhan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**it's YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AND NO SR**

#HunHan SF

hai aku adalah xi luhan. Sekarang aku duduk dibangku senior high school tingkat akhir.  
Aku akan mendeskripsikan diriku, bukan bermaksud sombong tapi memang ini kenyataanya  
Aku bersekolah School Of Performing Art senior high school sebagai murid penerima beasiswa.  
Hey asal kalian tau saja tak mudah untuk masuk SOPA. Disini kemampuan otak yang dinomor satukan dan aku? Yap aku bisa dengan mudah masuk sekolah ini melalui jalur beasiswa.  
Aku sangat pintar  
Aku juga cantik, aku mempunya banyak mantan namjachingu disekolah ini. Tak menjadi hal sulit untukku dapat memikat para seme disekolah ini.  
Aku juga populer. Tentu saja ini karena faktor kepintaranku dan kecantikanku. Siapa murid yang mengenal seorang xi luhan yang selalu juara satu dalam semua lomba dan selalu peringkat satu dikelas dan diangkatanku? Siapa murid yang mengenal seorang xi luhan mantan namjachingu ketua osis saat dia masih jadi murid tingkat satu, lalu mantan namjachingu ketua tim basket, mantan namjachingu wakil ketua osis. Siapa murid yang tak mengenal seorang xi luhan yang sering bolos pelajaran dan tidur diwc sekolah. Siapa juga murid yang tak mengenal seorang xi luhan yang berkali-kali berurusan dengan guru-guru karena tingkah nakalnya.  
Namun guru mana yang berani memberi nilai jelek untuk seorang xi luhan yang pada kenyataannya terlampau jenius itu. Guru mana juga yang berani menegur seorang xi luhan karena tingkahnya yang suka membolos sedangkan dia adalah harapan SOPA.  
Tapi dibalik semua itu hidupku tak seputih yang kalian fikirkan, aku memang pintar + cantik + populer namun mereka semua tak mengetahui sisi hitamku yang bekerja sebagai "namja panggilan" ah oke dalam konteks kasar aku adalah seorang pelacur.  
Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku bekerja menjadi pelacur bkn?  
Jawabannya hanya satu, aku iri.  
Aku iri dengan kekayaan murid-murid disekolah ini. Dan tentu saja aku juga iri dengan gaya hidup mereka. Sedangkan aku? Aku masuk sekolah ini saja karena beasiswa.  
Lihatlah semenjak aku jadi pelacur, barang apapun dapat kubeli.  
Tas kulit asli? CHECKED  
Smartphone? CHECKED  
Laptop? CHECKED  
Gaya hidup kelas jetzet? CHECKED  
Mendapatkan uang bagiku hanya semudah menjetikkan jari.  
Hei walaupun semua murid bahkan guru tak tau pekerjaanku tapi aku mempunyai sahabat yang mengetahui segalanya, yaitu Wu Yi Fan atau aku biasa memanggilnya Kris dan Kim Jongin atau aku biasa memanggilnya Kai.  
Aku satu-satunya uke diantara kai dan kris. Itu juga yang membuat mereka berdua menyatakan cintanya berkali-kali padaku. Namun aku menolak keduanya.  
Mengapa aku menolak kai? Cukup simple jawabannya karena aku tak memiliki perasaan padanya dan aku tak ingin menyakitinya dengan berpura-pura menyayanginya.  
Lalu bagaimana dengan kris?  
Aku menyayanginya, tolong kalian mengerti kalau perasaanku hanya sebatas MENYAYANGINYA bukan MENCINTAINYA jadi dengan berada disisinya saja aku sudah cukup bahagia walau tak memilikinya ah ani bukan tak memilikinya namun tak ingin memilikinya, aku lebih memilih menjadi sahabatnya tapi selalu dinomor satukan ketimbang menjadi namjachingunya tapi sering bertengkar. Aku bahkan sudah pernah 'tidur' dengan kris.  
Disekolah aku tak pernah lepas dari kris dimana ada kris disana ada aku. Lalu kai?  
Setelah dia kutolak sekarang dia memiliki namjachingu namanya kyungsoo jadi dia lebih sering bersamanya ketimbang denganku dan kris.  
Lalu apa kris tak punya namjachingu?  
Tentu saja dia punya.  
Dulu dia berpacaran dengan tao namun mereka putus karena kris melihat sms tao dihpku yang isinya menuduh diriku dan kris berselingkuh. Lalu sekarang?  
Dia sudah memiliki namjachingu lain namanya lay adik kelasku dan kris. Sekarang dia ada ditingkat dua sekolah. Dan dia juga bersekolah diSOPA.  
Saat ini aku sedang menangis dibawah meja dipojok kelas. Kalian mau tau kenapa?  
Karena aku diputusi namjachinguku chanyeol yang berselingkuh dengan baekhyun dan chanyeol menuduhku bermain api dibelakangnya dengan kris.  
Hey aku juga manusia biasa yang bisa patah hati dan menangis bukan.  
"Hey ada apa?" Kai menghampiriku  
Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba kris datang dan memelukku erat "ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut  
"Dia meninggalku demi wanita lain dan mengatakan aku pelacur serta hanya bekas yang berani-beraninya bermain api dibelakangnya denganmu kris. Bukan karena aku diputusi dengannya yang membuatku sedih tapi cara dia memfitnahku dan semua kata-kata kasarnyalah yang membuat air mata ini jatuh" jawabku dipelukan kris sedangkan kai terus mengelus suraiku sayang.  
"Apa harus kita menghampirinya untuk memberinya pelajaran seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya?" Tanya kai  
"Tak perlu kai kris, dia mungkin benar dengan pernyataan bahwa aku pelacur" jawabku terisak  
"TAPI DIA TAK BERHAK MENJUDGE DIRIMU LU" teriak kris dengan penuh emosi  
"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya kris" jawabku lagi  
"Tapi dia juga ikut merasakan tubuhmu, brengsek chanyeol!" Sahut kai geram  
Aku melepaskan pelukan kris saat kai menyodorkan minuman kepadaku dan aku mengarahkan pandanganku kearah pintu kelas dan melihat lay sedang berdiri disana. Mungkin dia menunggu kris karena ini memang jam pulang sekolah.  
"Kris lu aku pulang duluan, kyungsoo sudah menungguku diluar" sergah kai sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkanku dengan kris berdua dikelas  
"Kris kau juga harus pulang bukan, lay sudah menunggu didepan" tanyaku sambil kembali kedalam pelukan kris  
"Biarkan saja dia didepan" jawabnya  
"Kalau dia salah sangka dengan hubungan kita seperti chanyeol bagaimana kris?" Tanyaku  
"Aku sudah menjelaskan semua padanya tentang hubungan kita dan jika dia memang mencintaiku dia pasti akan mengerti dan memakluminya tapi kalau dia tak mengerti dan memilih memutuskan hubungan kita maka itu berarti dia tak mencintaiku" jawabnya enteng  
"Kalau dia meninggalkanmu setelah ini?" Tanyaku lagi  
"Berarti aku tak jodoh dengannya, lagipula aku tak suka mempertahankan suatu hubungan kalau pasanganku tak melakukan hal yang sama. Aku lebih memilih dicintai daripada mencintai" jawabnya

.

Hari ini aku sedang ada dicafe. Aku sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temanku untuk hanya sekedar berkumpul-kumpul saja. Yang datang kesini hanyalah orang populer dikelasku. Dan aku kai serta kris adalah salah satunya.  
Aku sibuk dengan laptopku sampai akhirnya kai menghampiriku "ayo berfoto, kita tak punya foto bersama bukan?" Sergahnya sambil menarik bangku kesamping bangku tempat yang kududuki.  
"Ayoo kai" jawabku antusias.  
"jadi tak ada yang mengajakku untuk berfoto bersama?" Tiba-tiba kris datang membawa es crean stoberi kesukaanku ditangannya dan memberikannya padaku lalu ikut menarik bangku kesamping bangkuku  
"Huaaa terima kasih kris kau selalu tau kesukaanku dan hey jangan merajuk seperti itu, ayo berfoto bersama" ajakku

30menit kemudian

"Ayo lihat hasilnya lu" teriak kai antusias  
Aku memainkan laptopku untuk melihat hasil fotoku tadi  
"Aku ketoilet sebentar" sergah kris lalu beranjak dari bangkunya.  
Aku dan kai hanya mengangguk  
Ada 187foto. 87fotoku bersama kai dan sisanya foto ber3 bersama kris dan kai.  
"Jangan sampai kyungsoo tau tentang foto ini, jebaal" pinta kai memelas  
"Ne arra. Ngomong-ngomong soal kyungsoo knp dia tak ikut kesini? Apa kau sengaja tak mengajaknya?" Tanyaku  
Tiba-tiba kris datang "bukan kai tak mengajaknya tapi kyungsoo yang tak ingin ikut saat tau ada kau disini, kau tau sendiri bukan kyungsoo membenci dirimu dan menganggapmu sebagai rivalnya dalam memperebutkan hati kai" kris tertawa begitupun denganku  
"Benar apa kata kris" jawab kai pasrah  
Aku masih tertawa "hey katakan pada kyungsoo aku tak tetarik padamu" sergahku  
"Ah kau lu bisa saja, aku sudah mengetahuinya lagipula aku hanya mencintai kyungsoo walau ya well aku sudah mulai bosan dengan sikap cemburunya yang berlebihan" jawab kai sweetdrop  
"Hey tapi kau tak berniat meninggalkannya bukan?" Tanya kris  
"Tentu saja tidak, kalau bukan dia siapa lagi yang mau menjadi namjachinguku. Aku salut dengan dirinya yang dapat bertahan berpacaran denganku selama setahun ini" jawab kai dan diikuti dengan tawaan terbahak-bahak dari mulutku dan kris  
"Hentikan menertawaiku, ngomong-ngomong soal pacar bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dan cinta pertamamu itu lu?" Tanya kai  
"harus kukatakan berapa kali kai bahkan jenis cintaku padanya bukanlah cinta yang menuntut dan memaksakan untuk memilikinya. Aku dan dia jauh sekali derajatnya kai. Dia adalah anak dari pasangan konglomerat Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Sungmin sekaligus pewaris tunggal perusahaan Oh corp yang hotelnya dimana-mana serta apartement dan universitasnya pun tak terhitung sedangkan aku hanya seorang pelacur kai. Jadi bagiku mencintai dan melihatnya selalu tersenyum saja sudah cukup tak perlu bersikeras untuk memilikinya lagipula dia dan aku beda sekolah kita hanya sama saat dijunior high school, walaupun aku bersahabat dengannya semenjak awal aku diJHS namun itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu aku juga tak yakin saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya apa dia masih mengingatku atau tidak" jelasku yang diikuti jawaban "oh" ria dari kris dan kai.  
"Yasudah ini sudah malam, kai kau tolong antar lulu pulang" perintah kris  
"Siap laksanakan, mari princess kita pulang" jawab kai sambil beranjak dari kursinya.  
Aku hanya tetawa lalu mematikan laptopku dan pergi pulang diantar oleh kai.

.

Aku sekarang sudah disekolah dan sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Aku sedang dipojok kelas seperti biasa.  
Tiba-tiba kris menghampiri "apa yang sedang kau fikirkan lu?" Tanyanya  
"Ada client kris, dia orang penting dan konglomerat dia menyewaku untuk sabtu ini" jawabku  
"Lu.." sergah kris sambil menggenggam tanganku membuat diriku menoleh kearahnya.  
"Kumohon tinggalkanlah pekerjaanmu dan hiduplah bersamaku lu, aku menerimamu apa adanya" sergah kris tiba-tiba  
"Kris aku mohon jangan lagi. Jangan bersikap seperti ini kris, kau sudah memiliki namjachingu maka jalani komitmenmu dengannya, aku tak suka dengan orang yang melanggar komitmennya kris. Kau tau itu bukan?" Sergahku lalu kris bangkit dari kursinya "baiklah lu, tapi lu ingat janjiku jika suatu hari nanti tak ada lagi namja yang mau bersungguh-sungguh mencintaimu dan menerimamu apa adanya datanglah kepadaku maka saat itu juga aku melepaskan apapun ikatanku dengan pasanganku saat itu dan aku akan menikahimu dan membuatmu bahagia sebagai balasan rasa sakit yang dibuat namja lain padamu" sergah lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

.

Saat ini aku sedang ada disalah satu kamar di OH KS hotel. Hotel bintang lima dikorea dan client yang memesanku menyuruhku menunggu dihotel ini ternyata saat aku datang ada namja yang mengaku sebagai bodyguardnya dan memberiku kunci kamar lalu dia bilang tuannya menyuruhku menunggunya dikamar. Saat ini aku sedang menonton tv sambil menunggu clientku datang. Aku rasa clientku kali ini bukanlah orang sembarang. 'Aku rasa aku akan mendapatkan uang banyak hari ini' batinku

CLEKK

Suara pintu terbuka itu pasti tuan yang memesan diriku.  
"Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf aku terlambat" sapanya,  
"Gwencha-" aku tak sanggup meneruskan kata-kata saat kulihat ternyata yang memesanku adalah Oh Sehun. Cinta pertamaku saat aku diJHS dulu.  
"Tak perlu sekaget itu melihatku" lalu dia menghampiriku dan memelukku "bogoshipoyo haniie"  
"Hun bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku  
"Aku frustasi kau tau saat kita lost contact, aku menyuruh seluruh bodyguardku untuk mencari keberadaanmu tapi mencarimu ternyata tak semudah mencari orang-orang lain yang mengganggu pikiranku. Baru kuketahui dari salah satu bodyguardku sekitar dua bulan yang lalu bahwa dia melihatmu disebuah bar namun kau memperkenalkan dirimu padanya bukan dengan nama luhan namun xiao lu. Aku hampir frustasi mencarimu selama dua tahun belakangan kau tau?" Jelasnya panjang  
"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan, kau mau melakukannya dimana dan berapa ronde?" Tanyaku sarkastik  
"Takkan haniie, aku takkan melakukannya denganmu" sergahnya masih memelukku  
"Bagaimana bisa! Lalu untuk apa kau menyewaku, kalau begitu lebih baik aku pulang bukan" jawabku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak pergi tapi sehun menahan tanganku "karena aku mencintaimu lu" jawabnya  
"Bercandamu sama sekali tak lucu sehun" jawabku  
"Tapi sayangnya aku tak sedang bercanda lu. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Kau fikir untuk apa aku mencarimu selama ini? Hanya untuk mencicibi tubuhmu seperti yang lainnya? Oh ayolah lu aku memang ingin mencicipinya tapi setelah kita menikah nanti" jelasnya  
"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu barusan" jawabku ketus  
"Aku mencintaimu haniie, menikahlah denganku. Aku bersungguh-sungguh" jawabnya tiba-tiba lalu mengeluarkan cincin dari saku celananya dan memberikannya padaku  
"Hun aku juga mencintaimu tapi aku bukanlah cinderella yang mengharapkan cinta pangeran" jawabku  
"Maka jangan jadi cinderella tapi jadilah Oh Luhan milik Oh Sehun seorang" terangnya  
"Kau tau aku bekerja sebagai apa? Aku pelacur sehun, dan kau adalah konglomerat" terangku  
"Persetan dengan pekerjaanmu dan persetan dengan status serta jabatanku. Cintaku tak memandang semua itu haniie. Cintaku hanya memandang dirimu seorang. So please be my wife" terang sehun padaku  
"Baiklah aku terima lamaranmu hun, gomawo hun" jawabku sambil menangis  
"Husst uljima ne, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah menerima lamaranku" jawab kris sambil menarikku kedalam dekapannya.

.

Aku sekarang sedang mandi dikamar mandi dikamarku dan sehun. Sudah setengah tahun aku menikah dengan sehun. Setelah kejadian dihotel itu dua hari setelahnya sehun menikahiku tak perduli aku masih bersekolah. Setelah lulus aku tetap melanjutkan kuliah begitupun dengan sehun.

CREK  
Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sehun hanya memakai haduk yang melilit dipinggangnya dengan rambutnya yang masih basah. Dia menghampiriku yang sedang berendam dibathub. Tanpa berkata apa-apa sehun langsung menerjang bibirku ganas.  
Setelah kehabisan nafas dia melepaskan tautan bibir kami "kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tak memberitahuku? Lalu kau juga sudah mandi? Kau mandi dimana?" Tanya berentet  
"Satu-satu dong tanya haniie" jawabnya sambil mengelus suraiku lalu mencium keningku dalam "iya aku sudah pulang dari setengah jam yang lalu, tadi dosennya tak masuk jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang saat aku sampai kamu tak menyambutku lalu aku langsung kekamar dan aku melihat tasmu serta bunyi air dari kamar mandi jadi aku fikir kamu sedang mandi jadi aku memutuskan mandi dikamar mandi yg ada dikamar tamu setelah aku selesai dan kembali kekamar ternyata kau blm selesai juga mandinya jadi kuputuskan untuk langsung saja masuk kesini, sudah jlas ?" Jawabnya panjang lebar  
Aku hanya mengangguk dan mencium bibirnya sekilas  
Sehun lalu mengambil bathrobku lalu memberikannya padaku "hayo keluar dari sana kamu sudah cukup lama berendam" sergahnya, aku menurut dan beranjak dari bathub lalu mengambil bathrob yang ada ditangan sehun

.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk didepan meja rias. Tiba-tiba sehun memelukku dari belakang dan menurunkan lengan bathrobku menampilkan bahu dan leherku.  
"Kamu mau apa sih hun" jawabku sambil mendongakan kepalaku lalu melumat bibir sehun.  
"Lihatlah kemana semua tanda kepemilikanku ditubuhmu?" Tanyanya  
"Tentu saja sudah hilang, kau terakhir membuatnya seminggu yang lalu hun. Dan selama seminggu ini kau menerjangku langsung pada permainan inti tak membuat jejakmu dahulu bukan" jawabku sambil berjalan menuju ranjang dan meluruskan kakiku diranjang. Sehun lalu menghampiriku dan menindihku dan membuka kembali lengan bathrobku lalu menerjang leher putihku dan membuat tanda kepemilikannya disana  
"Eunggghh.. huniiie..." desahku  
Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatapku lapar. Dia membuka ikatan bathrobku dan membuangnya kesembarang arah begitu pula dengan handuk yang ada dipinggangnya "kau tau tubuhmu itu lebih indah saat ada karyaku yang menghiasinya chagiya" sergahnya lalu kubalas dengan tawa renyahku.  
Sehun kembali menerjang leher dan bahuku membuat karyanya ditubuhku. Setelahnya hanya desahan-desahanku meneriaki nama sehun yang mendominasi suara dikamarku dan sehun.

**END**

**Ultimate pair comeback :D**

**Aku baru baca (lagi) review para reader dan aku mau mengucapkan banyak terima kasih sebersar-bersarnya untuk semua review dan dukungan kalian kepadaku serta aku mau meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena dengan lancangnya ga bisa bales review kalian reader.**

**Nanti aku akan nyiapin satu chapter penuh untuk bales review kalian :D**

**Review lagi ne reader**


End file.
